Cybertron's Grace: In Love and War
by Miss Andromeda Prime
Summary: Seven years after his message to space, Optimus welcomes a team of femme Autobots to Diego Garcia. Andromeda Axellis has long since abandoned the notion of love. Is fate calling? At a moment of their choosing? Highly unlikely. First of 'Cybertron's Grace'
1. 1: From Beyond the Stars

~In Love and War~

_**Incoming Transmission**_**: This is set at the end of of ROTF, seven years later. Any questions you can ask me, I won't bite. I thought I'd mix this up a little since everyone does Elita and Prime, Ratchet and Moonracer, Ironhide and Chromia. I'm going to give them some new romances from their pasts. Hehe. Anyway, please enjoy!**

_Legend:_

::Internal Communication::

'Thoughts'

_CYBERTRONIAN SYSTEM UPDATES_

"Spoken Dialog"

**Time Change**

_**::Internal messaging/Chapter Title::**_

**:: Chapter One ::**

_Andromeda Axellis _stared at the mass of planet beneath her. Her hover-jets hummed below her quietly, sending a vibration through her circuitry. A gentle gaze painted her thin face, and her bright blue optics sent off a warn, reassuring glow. Her companions on either side of her said nothing in the reverent silence.

The planet was so unlike the one she'd known. It was naturally smaller, with a mixture of color painting the surface. Swirling masses of white moved slowly below them, large bodies of blue covering most of the surface. Large areas of brow, green and tan dotted the planet in odd formations, land masses; which she knew. It seemed so peaceful and dull compaired to Cybertron. So lonely. It was very...

_Lifeless._

This did not startle her. What did was the fact that the Cybertronian transmission had come from somewhere called Mexico. Her medical officer had traced the multiple transmissions to this planet, coming from the Western Hemisphere. The distress call had not startled her as much as the fact that _he _was calling for recruits. Reinforcements. Help.

Andromeda did not know her superior officer to be one that would scan the skies for help. The transmissions had been faint when it reached their party of five, but strong enough to give off a Global Position and Energy Signature. They'd been able to identify it as an Autobot from earth. And well, the distress message had been enough to describe itself.

Her spark inside her chest whirred faster than normal. She placed a delicate, metal hand over it and closed her eyes. She knew this was the place. They were close. Her circuitry tingled with electrified excitement. To be in the presence of fellow Autobots would be so refreshing! And mechs, too. How long had it been since she'd seen another mech? Besides her father? Far too long, she knew that much. Reopening her optics, she took in the planet below her until her medical officer interrupted the silence.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Andromeda? We might not be able to return if we go," Phoenix, her chief medical officer said quietly, gesturing below them. "I mean, this is a huge risk we're taking."

"I'm fully aware of the circumstances, Phoenix," she replied. "I know this is what I want to do."

The femme to her left vocalized. "Think about this, Andie," she said roughly. "Would this really be what your father would want?"

"My father is offlined," she snapped. "And I am old enough to make my own decisions, Warheart. Are you three coming with me or not?" she transformed into her ascending proto-carrier, and activated take-off sequences. Her rocket-boosters fired to life as her comrades transformed beside her.

"I suppose we have no choice," Phoenix, replied with a huff. "You are, after all, our superior."

"I'm glad you've seen reason," she said nothing more than a countdown, all systems go, Andromeda sent the initiating code for take-off towards the planet below.

"Contact!"

**Diego Garcia, same time**

"Major! Major Lennox!" Private Marcia Delanco sprang up from her chair and whipped off her headphones, ripping the freshly-printed paper from the machine. Springing to action, she took the steps as fast as she could to catch up with her commanding officer, who had just left the radar hangar. "Major Lennox!"

The dark-haired man looked over his shoulder. "What is it, Private?" he noted her rank. Delanco skidded to a hault and handed the paper to him, out of breath and heart racing. "What is this?"

"It's an A.E.S. reading,"

"Pardon?"

She clarified. "An Autobot Energy Signature reading, sir," she panted. "It picks up any energy signatures within the atmosphere. It bounces off our radar systems fast. Ratchet identified it simply as an E.S. reading."

Lennox raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand. All the identified energy signatures are stablized, here at base," he shook his head slightly. "Are you sure this is accurate reading, Private? All the Autobots reported in as stationary."

"Sir," she pointed to the charts. "This is not your everyday Autobot signature," she swallowed. "We have only one wave-length like this and it belongs to Autobot Arcee."

"Your point, Private?"

She pointed to another chart. "These are Optimus Prime's readings. High, right?"

"Of course."

Delanco nodded. "And these are Arcee's. Lower, as you can see."

He nodded.

Delenco sighed and swallowed again. "Major, these are F.A.E.S.'s. Very different."

"And that stands for?"

"Femme Autobot Energy Signatures. Just outside the atmosphere."

His eyes raised. "Femme? Autobots?"

"They must've received their own readings from the Autobots," she summized.

"What direction are they headed in?"

She shrugged. "Hard to tell right now. Until they enter the atmosphere, well, I can't pin-point their location."

"Keep an eye on it," Lennox took a few steps back. "I'm going to tell Optimus. See what he thinks."

Delanco nodded.

"What else could this be?"

She gave him a small smile. "Either it's faulty equiptment, or this is an invasion."

Lennox said nothing more before heading towards Optimus' quarters.

Fifteen minutes later, Will had told Optimus everyting. The bot was hard to read, because his expression was expressionless, his eyes radiating the warm glow they usually gave off. Will could sense no indications of panic or alarm, which was probably good. Optimus just stood in front of him, giant arms crossed over his chest. His wheels must've been turning, because he looked deep in thought.

"Is that all, Major?" his deep, baritone voice was clear against Will's ears.

He shrugged. "That's the jist of it, Prime."

Optimus gave only a reassuring nod. "I see. We have nothing to fear, Major," he chuckled. "Femme's are trustworthy. It's in their circuitry. I am not concerned with their arrival. You said there were four?"

Will nodded. "But this doesn't concern you? Won't the public be alarmed?"

"Perhaps," Optimus shook his head. "Their arrival is not an immediate threat. They could be the answers we are looking for. You don't have to worry, Major. I will personally see to the matter."

Will raised his hands in a form of surrender. "Okay, whatever. You're the boss."

**Indian Ocean, 30 miles SE of Diego Garcia**

**(Two hours later)**

Andromeda and her team had successfully made it into the atmosphere of the planet called Earth. The entering had done minor damage to the femme's, nothing that Phoenix insisted couldn't be fixed. Andromeda hadn't been concerned about the damage reports flashing across her screens, only the fact that she'd picked up multiple energy signatures 30 miles SE of them.

:: Has anyone else picked up on the energy signatures in the vicinity? :: That was Lilitron, the communications officer and scouting bot. She had kept silent most of the departure into the atmosphere when the three older femme's had been making plans. She was only a youth, forced to enlist in the Cybertrian battle of Kaon.

:: I have, :: Andromeda confirmed. :: It's 30 miles SE from here, ::

"Uh, I hate to break up this conversation, but has anyone noticed the massive amounts of liquid below us?" Warheart switched to vocalization, jerking Andromeda from her processing. She took one look at their surroundings and then below them. Before the femme leader had time to react, she hit the water with massive force.

It was like Cybertronian concrete. Only harder. But Andromeda fell through, as if it were glass. It stung her feelings sensors and made her systems scramble a hundred different directions. Warning flew in her face faster than she could compute them.

_E.S. LOCATION LOST_

_GLOBAL POSITIONING UNIT MALFUNCTION_

_TRANSPORTATION COG LOCKDOWN_

_WEAPON MAINFRAME LOCKED-REQUIRED ACCESS BY CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER PHOENIX_

Andromeda tried to bring up her self-scan system, but that too required access codes. Her systems were locked, malfuntioned or . Quickly sending a comm-link to Phoenix, she only saw the words flashing before her screens:

_COMMUNICATION UNAVAILABLE_

'Where in the slag am I?'

Unable to bring up her GPU unit, Andromeda had to decipher the mess herself. It definately wasn't land, that was a stable surface. It was a liquid, yes, but not the energon she once recognized. This was cool and dense, and apparently non-fatal. It was a deep blue color, which she could see, and very...different.

_REPAIR UNIT FUNCTIONAL_

_ALL SYSTEMS ACCESSIBLE_

:: Thank you, Phoenix :: Andromeda

::Not a problem. :: Phoenix

:: Any ideas where we are? :: Warheart

:: I do, :: Lilitron :: 30 miles SE of the landmass Diego Garcia ::

Andromeda was impressed. "Good work, Lilitron."

"Any idea if I can use my hover-jets?" Warheart asked. Andromeda traced her energy signature, which was only a few feet from her. Phoenix and Lilitron were present also. Andromeda broke the surface of the liquid and transformed from her proto-carrier, protoform now fully visible. Andromeda performed a trans scan.

_SYSTEM REPAIR UNIT INITIATED_

_REPAIR LEVEL: 5% _

"I think it would be safe to say we're fully immune to this...substance," Phoenix broke the surface beside Andromeda. The rest of them followed, and Andromeda ran a scan of a 100 mile radius. The energy signatures returned, stronger than they were outside the hemisphere. "I believe our systems are secure."

"Great," Andromeda confirmed. "The energy signatures are coming in pulses," she noted. "We are very close."

"Do you think Optimus knows we're here?" Warheart asked.

Andromeda sent a transmission internally.

_:: __**Attention all Autobots in the vicinity. This is Andromeda Axellis. Permission to make contact with Supreme Autobot Commander Optimus Prime ::**_

She sent it off. "I have a pretty good idea he knows we're here," she replied. "He's a Prime. I'm sure he has everything under control."

**Diego Garcia, the same time**

"Femme's?" Ironhide perked at the word. Optimus had just informed his team about the readings Will had given ff. They all had closed their F.A.E.S. systems for some time know because there had been no femme's to report in. Since Arcee's offlining in Cairo seven years ago, they had no contact with any femme bots for some time.

"Just outside the atmosphere, though I'm assuming they've made it into the hemisphere already." Optimus replied.

"Slag, you know how long it's been since I've even laid my optics on a femme?" Ironhide continued. "Almost seven stellar cycles."

Optimus cast him a firm stare. "I can guarentee you they are not here for our pleasure, Ironhide," he warned.

"Does it matter?" he grumbled.

"Yes, it matters!" Optimus replied. "Femme's need to be resepected, not-"

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION-ANDROMEDA AXELLIS_

"Whoa!" was all that came from the bots around. Optimus scanned over the name at least thirty times. It was so familiar! Where had he heard it before? He searched his memory banks for answers. Finally, something under the A's pulled up, more files then one. Optimus did a small recap. He instantly remembered.

"_The _Andromeda Axellis?" Ratchet stressed. "Isn't she the daughter of one of the High Council?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes. Her father was killed on Kaon,"

"She's..."

"_Royalty_?" everyone repeated.

Optimus opened the transmission message. He read it before sending it to his comrades. _**:: Attention all Autobots in the vacinity. This is Andromeda Axellis. Permission to make contact with Supreme Autobot Commander Optimus Prime :: **_Optimus foreworded it to the others.

"Well?" Ratchet asked.

"This could be a Decepticon attack, Prime," Prowl warned from his right. "They too know how to forge transmissions."

Optimus shook his head. "No. This is not a ploy, Prowl," he looked out the large picture window and off base into the sky. "It's her."

_**:: Permission to make contact granted ::**_

**Without God it is utterly impossible, but with God everything is possible. **

**Mark 10:27**


	2. 2: The Laughter

~In Love and War~

**:: Chapter Two ::**

_Andromeda _and her team had taken to the skies with their hover-jets, dripping with liquid from their landing. Phoenix had taken the duty of sending repair codes to each one of them while Warheart had been busy checking each femme's weapon systems. So far, everything was in order with nothing to report.

Andromeda received a transmission. When her comrades said nothing about it, she figured it had been a private message. Anticipating Optimus Prime's return transmission, she opened the message and read it carefully.

_**:: Permission to contact granted ::**_

Relief flowed over her. "Prime responded,"

"He did?"

"Really?"

"What'd he say?"

Andromeda didn't bother to foreword the message. "He said permission to contact granted. I'm sending another transmission now. Wait, wait, his frequency is live. I might be able to talk to him one-on-one."

"There's the landmass," Lilitron announced.

Andromeda nodded. "Head for it. We should land and survey the area,"

"Outside the liquid," Warheart mumbled. Andromeda shrugged and rolled her optics.

'Let's see if you answer, Optimus Prime.'

::This is Andromeda Axellis, reporting:: Andromeda

An internal ping sounded. ::Acknowledged. This is Surpreme Autobot Commander Prime. Welcome to earth, femme bot:: Prime

::Designation acknowledged. Thank you for the transmission. Received and reported in:: Andromeda

Ping. ::Request appreciated. Thought you were a Decepticon:: Prime

::Negative. Autobot born and bred:: Andromeda

Ping. ::Are you within the vicinity?::

::Affirmative. My team and I are headed your way::

Ping. ::Excellent. Awaiting your arrival. Do not hesitate::

::Affirmative. Over and out::

The link dropped. Andromeda felt her sensors cool and her circuitry tingled. She hadn't seen a mech for so long! And Optimus Prime, well, that was a new face. She hadn't seen him since his acceptance in the High Council at least 17 stellar cycles ago. He'd probably changed so much over the time. Andromeda knew she had. With the loss of her father some two stellar cycles ago, she had changed much.

"Well? Did you talk with Prime, Andie?" Warheart pressured.

Andromeda nodded. "Yes. He said we're welcome on the land-mass. We shouldn't hesitate."

"Really? The Prime said that?"

Andromeda looked at Warheart. "You doubt?"

"Yes, I do. Frankly, Optimus Prime doesn't speak with anyone but his team. Or the Council."

"And you know him so well since when?" Andromeda smiled.

"Once you two sparklings stop bickering, I see the land-mass!"

Lilitron spoke up from the far left. "Shouldn't we find something to scan for our alternation modes? We really don't want to show up in protoform, do we? I mean, this is Prime."

"She's right," Phoenix added. "We should have alternation modes, if not for concealing purposes. We don't want any attention from the outer public."

"Agreed. Before we touch down, we find alt modes. Meet at the gates of that building, where the energy signatures are coming from," Andromeda pointed to the large military barracks. "I'm assuming Prime's somewhere down there."

"Agreed. See you later," Lilitron saluted and the rocketed left.

Phoenix and Warheart went their separate ways, while Andromeda dropped a few hundred feet towards the ground in search of a catchy alternation mode.

**Sky, 130 miles North of NEST**

The four new energy signatures shown on Starscream's screens, taunting him mildly from his position in the sky. His brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp flew beside him quietly, apparently taking in the same form of surprise he was. Frankly he was surprised that four femme signatures would show up on earth. Maybe it was a glitch. Maybe it wasn't. The unique signature told him that one of them was a royal.

"You think they're Prime's reinforcements?" Thundercracker came in over the ESB radio.

Starscream answered. "I suspect so," he hissed. "But femme's? They're so...pathetic,"

"I knew a pretty powerful femme once," Skywarp mused. "She was gorgeous."

"Silence!" Starscream spat. "We will look into this, brothers. This could be what we've been waiting for."

"Femme's?"

"No, glitchhead!" Starscream shouted. "A _royal_! This could be the perfect opportunity! Prime will want to protect the royal, and he'll do anything to see to it that she's safe. This, my Trine brothers, could be useful indeed."

**Andromeda Axellis, fifteen minutes later**

Andromeda had found nothing of which was suitable for an alt mode. Everything was either rusty or defective or painted with military slogans. Andromeda wanted something simple to her tastes but suited her personality. Back home in Cybertron she was a high-tech sports car, low to the ground and streamlined with tinted windows and royal markings. She was honored, beautiful, and strong.

But here, there was nothing to scan for alt forms. She spotted a few residental vehicles, one she identified as a 4Runner and another as a Jeep Cherokee. Nothing that caught her optics and would make her feel...herself. 'You're not a royal anymore,' she told herself. 'You're just a soldier! Your father is dead, and with him all royal ties. Just find something before Prime contacts you'.

Her chances were slim on the island. Finally she decided on a residential vehicle, one she identified as a 1995 Chevy Silverado, three-quarter ton. Scanning it from the air, she received all the prints and codes and initiated it into her transformation module.

_TRANSFORMATION COG INITIATED_

_ALTERNATION MODE RECOGNIZED_

::Phoenix, have you found anything?:: Andromeda

She picked up on the transmission. Ping. ::Affirmative. I've found an alt:: Phoenix

::Anyone else?:: Andromeda

Everyone responded. Ping ::Yep:: Lilitron

::Same here:: Warheart

::Meet up at base,:: Andromeda ::They're probably already waiting::

Fifteen minutes later the group of femmes regrouped. Each had protective armor, all different colors and in different styles. Phoenix had went from her gray and black protoform to a red, orange and white mixture of coloring, her insignia planted on her chest. Lilitron possessed a jade and grey color scheme, while Warheart's was rose and white. Andromeda had been lucky she'd even found a colored alt mode. Her coloring was a deep red with black pinstripes. It had little rust with bad tires, but she wasn't complaining. At least she wouldn't be meeting the Prime in her protoform.

Her comrades weren't well off either. Lilitron had scanned a Chevrolet Cavalier with a rusted 's wasn't bad, but not good either. A 2005 Ram truck with a large scratch about 12 inches long on the passengers door. Warheart had found the best alternation mode; a 2006 Dodge Durango. Overall they hadn't done bad, but not well either.

"Do you think we look alright?" Lilitron asked, looking down. "He _is _a Prime..."

Warheart waved away the thought. "If he has any objections, he can take it up with my fists!"

"Warheart!" Andromeda corrected. "We're _femme's_, remember! Honorable and respectable. We are supposed to represent beauty, intelligence and grace. Just remember that,"

"That's your mother talking," Phoenix added.

Andromeda looked down. "No matter. Prime will be most glad with our arrival."

"That may be the case," Lilitron followed her comrades towards the main-gates. "But do I look alright?"

Her own laughter was drowned out by the others.

**Inside NEST**

Optimus and his team were at the hangar doors, waiting in silence as the energy signatures came closer. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut through with one of Optimus' own energon blades, but tainted with a comforting emotion. They hadn't seen femme's in many stellar cycles. It would be a relief-and treat-to lay optics on such beautiful, genuine examples of Cybertronian power.

And a royal? That topped it off. Optimus hadn't seen another high-ranking officer that was a friendly in awhile. He couldn't remember the time he'd carried a converstaion on without continually being referred to as 'sir' or 'commander'. The toll of being a chosen one.

Then something caught his audio-receptor. He turned in the direction of the noise, somewhat surprised and confused at what it exactly was. Maybe it was the lack of knowledge or the gap in time, Optimus knew not. But what he did _see _instantly reminded him of what the sound was. _Laughter._

Sweet, pure laughter. It was loud enough to catch the attention of all the Autobots, but the sight was what made them turn and look twice. Optimus had to raise his own optic-ridges. It was unavoidable and impossible to stop smiling.

He counted three-four-femmes approaching the main-gates, all brightly colored. They were the source of the beautiful laughter which they had heard. Three of them were taller than the fourth, a jade and grey colored youth. He had to blink a few times to take in the raw and underestimated beauty before him. Femmes...how he had missed them.

"Wow..." Sunstreaker's mouth dropped open. "femme's..."

Ironhide and Ratchet sniggered behind the group. "They catch you off guard, don't they?"

Optimus noted that his temperature levels were increasing. He kicked on his cooling-jets. ::A little hot for you, Prime?:: Ratchet

::Negative. Just...:: Optimus

Ping. ::Hehe, you can't fool me. I'm the medibot. I know you better than you know yourself:: Ratchet

::I can sense the sarcasm:: Optimus

Ping. ::You're giving off high, sexual frequences. Interesting. Has it been that long?:: Rathet ::Snigger::

::Slag off, Ratchet:: Optimus

Ping. ::No need for violence,:: Ratchet ::I too am experiencing the exact ailment::

Optimus closed the link. He crossed his arms over his chest to prove his point. Ratchet just shook his head at his leader, but Optimus ignored it. He focused his attention to the main-gates. The femme's stopped and gathered themselves.

"Open the hangar door," Optimus declared. "And get those gates opened, Lieutenant Epps."

Epps nodded. "Sure thing, Prime. Yo, you heard the man!"

Optimus shook his head. Such a primitive species.

The huge hangar opened, metal on metal shrewdly clanging together. Sunlight poured into the opening, revealing the bots standing at the ready. Optimus watched the large gates before the femme's pull back on its track, allowing them access to the tarmac and base grounds. He swallowed hard.

**Andromeda Axellis**

She blinked twice, allowing herself to clearly see the sight of which she had only dreamt of. Her spark-pace picked up a few pulses, and she quickly corrected the problem with a stabilizer. With a hard swallow, and a clicking-on of her cooling jets, Andromeda took the first step foreword.

She couldn't count all the mechs. The ones in the front numbered six, and then morein the back, which she couldn't determine. Phoenix and Warheart stepped up behind her, and Lilitron followed. Andromeda's spark jumped in her chest. Mechs...such a wonderful, strong species.

"Look at them all," Lilitron whispered.

Warheart whistled. "They all look good to me..."

"Shh," Andromeda warned.

As they approached the group, one of the taller mechs stepped out to meet them. He was tall, about 38 or 40 feet, with broad shoulder-armor. His colors were a mixture or red and blue, red flames overlapping on blue chest-armor. But the most piercing thing about him wasn't his colors or his muscular size, it was his optics. Bright blue, with a softness emanating from them. He watched her with gentle and relevant judgement. She felt like a nannite under a microscope.

She stopped when they were at the hangar door. Swallowing once more and making sure this wasn't a dream-cycle, Andromeda finally found her voice. "Which one of you is Optimus Prime?" 'How dumb was that?' She knew exactly which one was Prime.

"That would be me."

Just her luck. The tall handsome one. Why did she always have to be right? "Sir," with a clenched fist, she crossed it over her chest to rest just below her left shoulder-armor in the Cybertronian greeting. Her comrades did the same.

"You must be Andromeda."

She nodded. "Affirmative. Andromeda Axellis, daughter of Rogue Axellis, former High Council member."

"Welcome to NEST, Andromeda."

Andromeda nodded. "Thank you, sir. An honor to meet you."

The smile on his lip-plates was small, and his chuckle seemed, well, _attractive. _"Likewise,"

"Thank you," she replied quietly. 'Knock if off. You're not here to breed, you're here to work!'

Optimus Prime stepped aside. "It's good to know my transmissions were not sent in vain. I was wondering if anyone had received them."

Andromeda smiled a little. "It took my team and I awhile to get in the frequency range, but we were able to pin down the transmission location," she looked over her shoulder to Phoenix.

"But we managed to find you." Warheart added, a small twinkle in her optics.

Optimus nodded. "Indeed you have," he looked at his team. "As you can see we're a little short-handed to fight a war, but thanks to your arrival, we now stand a chance against the Decepticons."

"You are planning to stay, aren't you?" the greenish-yellow mech beside him asked. He had red-orange markings and a brush-guard on his chest. Andromeda guessed he was the medic on-call.

She nodded. "As long as there are Decepticons to fight on this planet, I see no reason in leaving."

"Good," Optimus replied firmly. "I see you've found forms for alternation."

Warheart shrugged. "If you can call them forms,"

"Be thankful you have them," Prime added. "They serve well on this planet. An excellent form of cover. I trust you landed well?"

"Somewhat," Phoenix replied. "Minor injuries to the electrical systems, but nothing that nannites can't fix."

"Excellent. Now, if you don't mind, we'll-"

The massive, black mech to his left stepped foreword, interrupting his thought. 'Pretty stupid move if you ask me,' she thought to herself. 'If anyone interrupted me stellar cycles ago they'd be slag.' Andromeda couldn't quite catch what he said, but figured it was something to do with them.

"We'll get to that later, Ironhide," Prime replied. Andromeda noted the designation for later times. "Right now, I'd liked a debriefing from Miss Axellis," he stepped foreword, the crowd of mech's scattering in different directions. He gestured for her to follow him, and Andromeda obeyed.

Ping. : :And what are we supposed to do?:: Warheart opened a private comm.

::Cope. It'll only be a few minutes,:: Andromeda

Ping. ::What are we supposed to do around a bunch of war-weary mechs? They look hungry,:: Lilitron

::You have my permission to defend yourselves if necessary,:: Andromeda. ::But I have a feeling Prime runs a pretty tight ship around here::

The link ended with a click, and Andromeda kept her gaze on the back of Prime's massive form, not looking in any direction other than the one she was going. Why was she so nervous? She was a royal! Prime's used to fall at her feet by the dozens and kiss her hand. She had no reason to be nervous now.

But that was in the past. She was a soldier now, and that's what she would remain.

Whether she liked it or not.

_Above all else, guard you affections. For they influence everything else in your life._

_~ Proverbs 4:23_


	3. 3: Royal Debriefing

~In Love and War~

**::Chapter Three::**

_Optimus _tried to calm the fluttering inside his chest where his spark used to sit, but it was impossible. It was like a line of nannites had taken over his spark, and wouldn't stop moving. Something about this femme was familiar, like he had met her before and forgotten. But as hard as he tried to remember, he couldn't recall any meetings with an Andromeda Axellis, only her father. Optimus sensed her feminine stare to his back, but said nothing.

After he'd received the transmission from her, he'd opened his data files and read everything he could about her. There wasn't much history behind Andromeda herself, just her father, Rogue. He'd been one of the first members of the Cybertronian High Council. Every Prime there ever was had met him. Optimus remembered the cold, hard expression the mech's face held.

Andromeda, he'd learned, was the only femme born unto a Council Member in history. How remarkable! Such an honor, to be one to change history. She didn't act like a royal, and certainly didn't have the personality of one so important. Andromeda held herself with humility and grace, a pride only masked by her unmistakable beauty. It sent jitters down his back-plates.

He led her towards the large, silver door, which was none other than his quarters. He had the largest on base, one half of it being his personal space, the other being his office, where more often than not he was caught recharging at his desk. Punching in his access codes on the large panel, the door lifted with a series of clangs, moans and clicks. He stepped aside and turned to her.

"After you,"

She looked down and entered.

Once he stepped in after her, Optimus closed the doors behind them. She looked around the large space for a few minutes until he circled around to face her. She jerked to attention, as if in front of the Council. Optimus felt a pang of guilt hit him. He guessed it was her programming.

"You're very quiet," he said softly. "For one who has just landed on a foreign planet."

She shrugged. "Comes from experience. Is there anything imparticular you'd like to know? Shall I tell you everything, or do you want the details?"

"Ither way works," Optimus sat himself behind the desk. "The decision is yours."

The averted her optics away from him. "I bear grave news from the Council."

"Go on." 'This won't be good.' "Please, sit."

Andromeda didn't hesitate. "You know about the Decepticon take-over," she began. When he nodded, she continued. "My father, Rogue, ordered for the Council to evacuate the premises Iacon," her voice seemed forced, as if pre-programmed. "All of us were loaded onto ships.

I remember little of that day, as I have forced myself to forget all those stellar-cycles ago. The only thing I chose to remember was that my father paid the greatest price an Autobot could ever pay: he gave his life to protect ours. While defending the Core to save Cybertron itself, my father..." she stopped. Optimus listened with the utmost respect he could possibly ever bestow. Andromeda had either glitched or forced herself to stop, which he knew not. She continued quietly. "...my father was killed by...by the Fallen."

"I'm sorry," he recalled quickly the defeat of the Fallen, which he personally had seen to.

"Don't be," she added quickly, voice like ice. "Anyone would've paid the price. That day I vowed I would find you and your team and do whatever necessary to obliterate the Decepticon forces, no matter what."

"You are in no position to sacrifice your life," he added before processing. "You are the last of your father's blood-"

"I am not the same Andromeda Axellis I once was, Optimus Prime," she said harshly. "I promised myself I would forget who I was, if necessary."

"You cannot sacrifice your calling because of the past," he added quietly. "Your father, and the entire Council, would expect you to take your father's place."

"Femme's don't belong in law,"

He tread his words carefully. "I do not want a fight, Andromeda," he added, "All I want is your cooperation. As a Prime I have to make sure you survive at all costs."

"I don't want your protection, sir," she narrowed her optics at him. "All I want is a rank and a task. I didn't become an Autobot to sit on a throne and play judge. I became an Autobot to defend my title and protect the planet I love. If your task is anything different, I cannot make myself follower under your regiment. I don't want a quarrel either," she placed her delicate hands on his desk and leaned foreword. "But I would like you to respect me like you respect everyone else. No special treatment, no protection. Only a rank, a task, and a weapon. That's it."

Optimus was surprised by her forwardness. 'She's very bold,' he told himself. 'And not to mention beautiful,' "I'm sorry you see things that way, Andromeda, but I must carry out my duty. And as long as your here-"

"What? You're to play sparklingsitter?" she rose from the chair. "You're wasting your time. I'm fully equipped to protect myself."

"Please, your cooperation is important-"

"And so is yours," she added.

Her frankness with him was unique. No one had ever spoken to him in such a manor. Optimus had never been one for disrespect, or disobedience, but this far beyond those things. Andromeda was clearly hurt by the death of her father, and was in denial of her bloodline. Optimus felt sorry for her. "I have no problems with cooperation, Andromeda. Only that as long as I am a Prime, I _will _fulfill my duty. Royal or not, I still have to protect you, if not your blood. If you want to be recognized as a soldier and not a royal member, fine. But before doing so, I suggest you mind your tone in the presence of a superior officer."

All tension seemed to fall from her. A small gleam appeared in her optics. "Yes, sir. Thank you for seeing reason."

Optimus couldn't help but smile at her. "I apologize for being so rude, but-"

"You have no reason for being sorry."

'Well, you are a spitfire, aren't you?' he told himself. "We'll talk about this later, miss. But for now, I'd imagine you'll want to confer with your team."

She nodded once. "I'm sure they're just fine. But thank you, for your understanding. I haven't had that in a long time," her smile was small, but the sparkle in her optics was larger than a lifecycle.

"My pleasure. You can go."

Andromeda rose and nodded. "Thank you again, sir." then, turning on her heel, she walked out the now open door, Optimus' optics on her the entire time. Why in the universe was he tingling? He'd never tingled before in the presence of a comrade!

Maybe it was the weather.

Or maybe it wasn't.

**Andromeda Axellis**

'What is wrong with me? Smart mouthing a Prime as if I were Queen of Cybertron! What is wrong with you, Andromeda? Have you no respect for your superiors?'

Andromeda shook her helm back and forth, chastising herself for her action, and mouth. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride bubble within her for her conversation with Optimus Prime. She had taken no flack, that was for sure, and she got her point across; however, it didn't feel right. He did not deserve her harshness. It was not his fault she felt so strongly the way she did. But he did ask for it when he suggested she needed protection. Andromeda Axellis needed protection from no one.

She made her way into the entry hangar, finding that it was empty. She stopped and searched for her team's energy signatures. They were coming from the south, on base. Andromeda scanned the layout of the building inside her processor. They were somewhere outside, for sure, but she had no idea where to start looking. Where was a guide-bot when you needed one?

"Would you like me to show you around?" Andromeda turned at the deep baritone of the voice, which belonged to her previous conversationalist. "I'm afraid it's bigger than it looks."

"If it's no trouble,"

"It's not."

She averted his optics again. "Are you sure? If you're busy I can find my own way."

"It's no trouble. I'm not busy."

Andromeda gave him a smile. "Only if you're not busy."

He smiled softly. "Follow me. I believe they are on the south tarmac."

Optimus led her around the base, basically giving her a tour. She paid more attention to him than the building, obviously. His presence wasn't only commanding, it was gentle and peaceful as well. The softness and gentleness of his voice was more of that which belonged to a teaching unit, not an Supreme Commander. Andromeda could sense his grace after only just meeting him.

"There they are," he gestured towards the tarmac with his helm.

She looked out the picture window. "Yes, there they are. Thank you for showing me around."

He nodded once. "My pleasure. Thank you for listening."

"Sure thing."

Andromeda parted from him and joined the others outside, Optimus following behind. Warheart was in the middle of a demonstration with Lilitron on martial arts. Andromeda's optic-ridges widened a few inches, and she crossed her arms over her chest, swallowing. This wouldn't end well.

"What's this?" Prime asked behind her.

"You don't want to know," she replied cautiously. "Perhaps those introductions are in order?"

Optimus seemed to get her drift. "I see," he replied.

::Warheart, Lilitron, front and center,:: Andromeda commed them. Less embarrassing that way.

Both femme's responded. "Yea? What's up, bossbot?" Warheart released Lilitron's arm, and both femme's walked briskly towards her. Phoenix followed suit. Prime's team responded as well, gathering around to see what was happening.

"As many of you know, I am Andromeda Axellis, daughter of the late Rogue Axellis," she began. "My team and I have come to aide you in our war against the Decepticon menace, and rid this world of our unfortunate mishaps..."

**Optimus Prime**

'She surely can speak,'

Andromeda's voice didn't seem to belong to her. It was so large and commanding for a femme her size, which wasn't small, but wasn't fitting for owning such a vocal transmitter. The way she spoke was strong, commanding and attentive. Andromeda seemed at peace and perfect harmony talking to bots, mech or femme. Alot like him. She held the attention of his listeners and received the respect she so peacefully tried to gain.

"...and we are most grateful for you acceptance and cooperation."

Optimus felt mesmerized. An infatuation, for sure, and a bit of a captivation. He hadn't seen someone speak so eloquently in a very long time. "And these are our comrades who we will be working in commission with," she continued. "Would you mind, commander?"

Optimus snapped out of his admirational trance. "C-certainly," he corrected himself.

Andromeda caught this and just smiled.

Optimus mentally kicked himself.

_When you draw close to God, he will draw close to you._

_~ James 4:8_


	4. 4: Can't Get You Outta My Helm

~In Love and War~

**:: Chapter Four ::**

**Warheart**

_The _Autobot's introduced themselves formally, far too much so for Warheart's liking. They seemed uptight, like their circuitry was tied up in knots inside. Warheart crossed her arms over her chest and listened as they introduced themselves. There was Ratchet, the medic, and Wheeljack, the scientist. On top of them was Bumblebee, the youth scout; who Lilitron seemed interested in, and then there was a few others who Warheart caught. Shrugging, Andromeda introduced them.

"...and this is my weapons specialist and reconassaince agent, Warheart." she gestured with her hand to the rose and white femme-bot. She gave Warheart a small smile, which Warheart returned. She failed to notice everyone around her was quiet. All besides one.

"Femme's aren't supposed to be in reconassaince," he muttered. "Or weapondry."

Warheart spun around, matching the voice to the mech. 'Oh really? We'll just see about that'. She stepped between to Autobots, who parted hastily and pointed a finger at him. "You."

"Yea? You gotta problem, femme?"

She sneered at the midnight black mech with cannons on his arms and shoulders. "You got somethin' to say ta me? You say it to my face!" her growl was deep, menacing, and true.

"Warheart!" Andromeda chastised.

Warheart looked over her shoulder. "What?" she barked. "It's true! If there's one thing I can't stand it's a mech who _dares _to talk about me behind my back," she whipped around and faced the mech again. "I don't know who you think you are, but you say another word about my position and you talk through a slit in your throat, got it?"

He said nothing, only chuckled.

"Mech-chauvinist pig," she growled.

He raised an optic-ridge. Everyone around him burst out laughing. Everyone besides the two superior officers. Warheart spun on her servo and pushed by everyone, heading towards the building. The laughter around the tarmac quieted when she slammed a round into her wrist-cannon.

'That'll show 'em,'

**Andromeda Axellis**

After a few more introductions, the group split apart. Optimus instructed the femme's to follow him, where he would introduce them to the other members of the team. While they walked, Optimus updated her on the recent activities on base over the past seven years.

'So apparently they've made alliances with humans', she told herself. 'Interesting. Surprises me they aren't locked up in some laboratory for research.' She focused her audio-receptors on his account of what happened in Cairo, Egypt. Her attention perked.

"The Fallen?" she asked, cutting him off from his sentance. Optimus looked up and nodded slowly. "You actually killed him?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes. The Fallen is forever gone from our war. The Decepticons still have not recovered from his offlining."

Andromeda couldn't believe it. Optimus Prime had defeated the Fallen, the mech who had killed her father! An emotion ran through her far greater than relief, and more than admiration. It felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off her back and thrown into the deepest part of space. Andromeda bent her head and closed her optics, releasing a deep sigh. Such a mighty presence of peace rested within her now. She wanted to cry, wanted to dance, wanted to scream.

For years she had promised herself she would find the Fallen and kill him, just as he had killed her father. She relished the fact that she had never been able to find him. Revenge coursed through her veins and had locked itself in her spark and in her processor. Now, realizing that her lifecylce goal had already been accomplished, that revenge was set free inside her. A sharp pain ran through her spark, and she faught to control it. It began to rapidly pulsate inside of her, and all her levels rose a few notches, yet no emergecny warnings flashes. Andromeda's knee-joints buckled below her. She surged foreword, gasping for breath. Her spark seemed to tighten inside of her.

A strong hand grabbed her forearm and stabled her. Andromeda looked up to see that it was her commander, Optimus. His optics glowed with concern, and she looked down. He dropped to one knee to help her stand.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, pressing her fingers to her chest. "I'm f-fine." she commented. Images of her father flashed before her optics, of him smiling and holding her on her first birthday. An overwhelming emotion ran through her, and then a small voice made itself known in her processor.

_**"Remember who you are, Andromeda...you are an Axellis..."**_

'No,' she told herself as Optimus and her comrades helped her to her servos. 'I will never accept who I am. Not after his death...'

**NEST human sector, twenty minutes later**

It was buzzing with activity, as were most bases. Monitors beeped and radar clicked, humans everywhere were chattering feriously and endlessly. Some walked quick, others slow, while yet others ran full-bore down the steps. Most were at massive computer equiptment, furiously working. Andromeda looked around the sector with wide-optics, as did her team. She'd never seen a human before, and here were hundreds!

"These are our human allies," Optimus began. "There are many more around the base, but this is were most of the action happens."

'There's...there's so many," Andromeda commented.

Prime nodded. "There is."

"They are not at all what I expected," Phoenix said behind them. "They're..._small_."

Optimus laughed. 'Such beautiful laughter,' she pulled herself from her thoughts. "Yes, they are. You'll get used of their size in time. But they really are interesting creatures."

'More than interesting,' she told herself. "Who is the leader of this sector? Do they really take their orders from you?"

He nodded. "Yes, they do, as demented as it seems," he began walking again. "They're very cooperative. Many are nicer than others, but they are quite the species. We still have much to learn from them."

Andromeda nodded while looking around the base. This hangar was not as large as the others, big enough for Autobots and humans to interact. Strangely in the middle of the room was a raised platform, one large enough to reach Optimus' chest. 'So they can speak eye-to-optic,' she told herself. 'Clever. A very unique system.'

The height of the building was about 60 feet, or maybe larger. She guessed the perimeter was a 700 square feet, and the area was about the same. The walls were made out of metal, a shining gray and silver mixture which was bright in the iridescent lighting overhead. Parked periodically were HUM-V's and Jeeps, which she identified as military vehicles. To the left of the sector was a room walled off for security, guarded by security panels and soldiers, and on the door read 'Human Arms Room'. Weapondry. They'd also passed a mess hall and the sleeping quarters for the humans. Overall the base was huge, and it would take Andromeda days to figure it out, but it was satisfactory. The Autobots apparently enjoyed it.

"There's someone who you'd probably want to meet," Optimus interupted her thoughts. "He is the head of the human operations. He mostly correspondes with me," he gestured to the platform. "Come. Introductions are in order."

As they walked, their massive footsteps echoed off the wall. Every human in the room turned to look at them, all eyes in the room focusing on the newcomers and the commander. Andromeda felt as if the entire universe were looking at her, or worse: her coronation day at the Council. Hundreds of optics had locked on her then, and here it felt twice as deadly.

"I suppose you have an explanation?" the man on the platform asked with a smile, leaning against the railing. Andromeda studied him. He was small, of course, with dark brown hair and tanned skin, with small hairs on his cheeks. Brown optics and a nice smile, for a human. He was quite interesting.

"Of course, Major," Optimus replied. "I told you I would handle their arrival myself. These femme's will be staying with us, until further notice."

"Back-up?"

Optimus shook his helm. "No. Just soldiers."

"Alrighty then," the man nodded and then looked at the femme's. "Welcome to NEST. I'm Will Lennox, most people around here call me Major. Or Lennox."

"It's good to meet you, Major," Lilitron vocalized behind them. "I am Lilitron."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you too," he smiled. "Do you three have names or do I have to guess?"

"I am Andromeda Axellis," Andromeda replied instantly.

Lennox looked to Warheart, who was busy inspecting her ion blaster. "You remind me of someone I know personally," he chuckled. "Weapons specialist, am I right?"

"Yea. And if you mean that glitch Ironhide, you must have a blown fuse," she remarked. "I am nothing like that, that..." she silenced at Andromeda's firm stare. Lennox just chuckled. "Warheart. My name is Warheart," she corrected.

"Warheart. Very nice."

She nodded. Phoenix stepped to the plate. "I am Phoenix, the medical officer. And out of these three sparklings, the most responsible."

"Oh really?" Lennox laughed. He looked up to Optimus. "You got your hands full, Prime. Good luck."

"Good thing they are big hands," Lilitron added. Andromeda gave her a surprised look. Lilitron shrugged and rolled her optics. "It's a fact, sheesh!"

"I apologize," Andromeda said quickly. "She's a youth."

"Almost 20 stellar-cycles, thank you, Andie!" she called over her shoulder.

Andromeda sighed and smiled. "Still a youth, if you ask me."

**Outside the human sector**

"I'm afraid we're short on quarters," Optimus began. "Between the four of you two quarters will hopefully be enough."

Andromeda looked up to her commander, who was leading the way towards the quarters. Warheart and Phoenix stood in front of her, Andromeda alongside Lilitron, taking up the rear. "That's fine."

They walked through two different hangars, where some of the mechs were practicing martial artistry or where others were discussing in conversation. Andromeda spotted Bumblebee in the medical bay, where the mech medic Ratchet was busy running what looked like tests. Phoenix didn't stop watching until they past it. Finally they came to the hangar where the walls were littered with doors. Optimus showed them to two doors alongside each other, and stopped.

"These will be your quarters. How you divide them between you is your decision. We rise at dawn and retire after our shifts, which you will be informed of at a later date."

Warheart narrowed her optics. "You expect us to sleep among mechs? Yea, I feel safe,"

"I have no doubts you can handle yourself," Optimus added. "My mechs are not exactly barbarians."

"Yet," Warheart muttered.

"That's enough, Warheart," Andromeda cautioned. "These will be fine. Thank you."

Optimus nodded. "I will leave you to decide. If you need anything, do not hesitate to comm."

"Sure thing, commander,"

With a nod, Optimus left them.

Andromeda divided the rooms between them. Lilitron and Warheart would be taking the room to the right, while Phoenix and Andromeda shared the one on the left. Entering their assigned rooms, the femme's inspected their quarters.

It was simple enough. More like a cell if you thought about it, but good enough. Both femme's chose respectable bunks and seated themselves. Andromeda sorted through the details of the day while Phoenix busied herself with looking up repair checks. Andromeda closed her optics and thought a minute.

'Father, I am so sorry that I was not able to avenge your offlining,' she told her memory. 'But I promise I will fight for what you stood for...'

Ping ::Prime to Axellis, do you copy?:: Optimus

::Read you loud and clear:: Andromeda

Ping. ::I'm sending you a schedule of daily activities. I also forgot to mention that you have free realm of the base, if used properly. I'm sure you understand what I mean:: Optimus

::Acknowledged. Thank you for the reminder::Andromeda

Ping. ::Not a problem. Prime out:: Optimus

The link dropped. A few seconds later, Andromeda received the transmission.

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION-SUPREME AUTOBOT COMMANDER OPTIMUS PRIME_

Andromed accepted the transmission and read through it. It described their activities and duties, times of refueling and recharge, and everything else imaginable. The shooting range was open most of the time as was the martial arts room, and there was even a gymnasium. How long had it been since she'd been in one of those? Far too long to count. After sending the transmission to her team-mates, Andromeda watched Phoenix head for the door.

"Where are you off too, medic?" she taunted.

Phoenix turned around. "I've decided to offer my services to the chief medical officer Ratchet. Perhaps he could use some assistance with all these bots to tend to. Does that sound...too eager?"

"For what?" Andromeda smiled, swinging her legs over the berth. "A relationship?"

Phoenix wrinkled her metallic brow-plates. "No. A job. Some of us don't actually make it a goal to spark-bond with our superiors," she teased. "I've seen how you've been oggling the Prime."

"Me? Are you glitched?"

Phoenix laughed. "Deny it all you want, Andie, but your feminine central system has been sending off some pretty high-charged frequencies," she winked. "No one blames you. Prime's handsome, there's no over-looking that about him."

"You're glitched, medic," Andromeda laughed. "The last thing I want is a relationship. With a _Prime _no less. I'm sure I'm the last thing on his processor anyway."

**Optimus Prime**

Why oh why was he thinking this way?

She was one femme! One! There were thousands of femme's in the galaxy, and the one who had to come and work for him just had to be stunning, amazing and a royal? What was wrong with this planet?

Optimus had never been one for love at first sight, but this was ridiculous. He did not _love _her. He had experienced love once before, and this was not it. Love took time, patience, and usually involved _two _bots, not just one. Pacing in front of desk, Optimus told himself she was just one femme and that he was just overreacting because of a time gap. It would pass in a few solar clicks, wouldn't it? Yes, it had to. He couldn't live like this! Her image had to get out of his processor.

Or he would glitch.

_May you be given more and more of God's kindness, peace and love._

_~ Jude 1:2_


	5. 5: Prime Time

~In Love and War~

**:: Chapter five ::**

_Phoenix_ had little difficulty finding the medical bay area. Thanks to her instincts and love for medical practice, it was an easy find. She also was probed to follow the markers set up by Ratchet himself, which led the way to bay. Once standing outside the massive room, Phoenix took a deep breath and released.

'You're a medic. It's what you do. Can he blame you?'

Maybe, maybe not.

Phoenix watched the greenish-yellow medic make his way around the bay, tidying it where he found it necessary. Phoenix couldn't help but marvel at the rows of medical history he had on the south wall, all data pads with his own views. He recorded every procedure! Phoenix had done so herself on Iacon, before leaving the planet. It was the joy of every medic to write down their thoughts, a passion outlived only by the practice itself.

'Go on. Knock on the door!'

She hated herself for her cowardice, but didn't blame herself entirely. She hadn't spoken one-on-one with a mech medical officer in so long! She had always glitched around mechs-especially good looking ones-and hated herself for it. She felt most comfortable around femme's, or the weak and dying. But, she'd have to get over it. Phoenix was surrounded by mechs now, it was her life.

She raised her hand to knock when the door opened.

"Can I help you?"

She took a startling step back. "Oh! I uh,"

"Yes?"

Where his eyes piercing blue? Or was it just her?

'Snap out of it!'

She did at that moment. "I was coming down to-"

"To what?"

Phoenix sighed. "Are you going to let me speak? Or keep interupting?"

He raised an optic-ridge. "Proceed."

"I was coming down to officer my services to your disposal. I figured you might need another pair of servos around here, since you're the only medic."

He seemed to relax. "That's it?"

"Well, yes, I guess. Is that enough?"

"I guess. Come in, and we'll talk." he moved aside and let her come inside.

'Strike one for the medi-bot.'

**Andromeda Axellis, the next morning**

She had casually slipped out of the room, while Phoenix was recharging off the excitement of Ratchet's acceptance to her offer. Thought Andromeda had been glad for her, she had her processor on other matters.

Andromeda had forced herself to stop thinking about him. So what if he was handsome and dashing? That made it all the more unbelievable. He was Optimus Prime, Supreme Autobot Commander. She was Andromeda Axellis, washed up daughter of a dead Council member.

She slipped out the door to their quarters and quietly made her way throughout the hangar. It was silent in the early mornings, dawn casting beams of light through the windows which made a glorious performace of dancing at her feet.

The femme decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea to take a drive. She wanted to get her mind off of the recent events. She was exhausted from coming to earth and meeting all the new bots. It had been alot for her take in, especially after being secluded with her team for seven stellar cycles. With a quick glance around, Andromeda began the process.

_TRANSFORMATION COG INITIATED_

_TRANSFORMATION INTO ALT MODE IN PROCESS_

And so it began. Andromeda's newly scanned parts shifted and turned, clanking against themselves and making a loud racket around her which bounced off the walls. The tucking of her parts and the shifting of her weapons and insides felt highly uncomfortable, so much different than on Iacon. She felt her arms fall into place and then her legs, and finally when four tires touched onto the cement floor, shocks obsorbing her weight. With a quick scan over herself, she was ready to go.

She squeeled her tires, and was out the hangar door.

**Optimus Prime**

He watched her from the shadows, following her down the hall and into the entrance hangar. He was careful to remain still and unseen. He couldn't risk following a newly recruited femme bot, when all the mechs were lacking feminine companionship. It wouldn't be right. And besides, he was the leader, so Optimus decided it was in his jurisdiction to watch over the new recruit.

Optimus watched her gracefully walk in and out of the beams of dashing light from the dawn, taking great pleasure in watching gaze into the dawning beauty. The orange and pink lights cascaded down the front of her, and she soaked it in. Optimus' spark went wild within his chest-plates. He swallowed hard, unable to remove his stare from her.

He knew love, it had found him before. But not this quickly. With Elita One it had been a slow, testing process trying to win over the femme he loved. Elita had been stubborn, hauty and very fiesty, but he had tamed her. Optimus had loved every click with his precious Elita One, before she was taken from him. That day was the hardest he had every experienced, and he vowed to stay true to her and her alone. But now, he could hardly recall the promise he'd made to himself as he watched Andromeda.

'What are you doing?' he forced himself to look away. 'Do you forget so easily, Orion? Ariel loved you. Adored you. You spark-bonded! And now you forget about her so easily, consumed by the sight of one femme? How foolish are you?'

Then a loud echo bouncing off the walls caught his audio-receptors. Optimus focused his attention back on Andromeda, forgetting his chastisement. She was transforming! Did she plan on going somewhere? Off base? Or was she just testing? Optimus cooled himself and watched, waiting for the reaction to the transformation. What he saw somewhat disturbed him. But mostly upset him.

He scanned her alternation form, and found that it was a 1995 Chevrolet Silverado. It was not in good condition at all, the running-boards were rusted out and a large dent protruded from her back-end. He noticed immediately she had a discolored door, and four different tires. He wrinkled his brow-plates. He'd have to arrange for new forms for all the femme's.

But then, Andromeda took off out the hangar door.

He wanted desperatly to follow her, but didn't. He was an adult unit! Not a love-sick puppy. Optimus concluded that he had better things to do than follow some femme, like read over data pads and arrange the meeting with the human Secretary of Defense. He watched the femme kick up a dust cloud behind her as she flew down the dusty road, heading southwest, away from the city. He argued with himself to stay focused.

'What would Ariel think? We never talked about what would happen if either of us offlined,' he asked himself. 'I never asked if she would want me to love again.' he sat quietly in the dark shadows, thinking of his beloved mate, missing every minute of her. He longed to hold her in his arms again, kiss her brow one last time. Hear her voice again. It pained him. Optimus groaned.

Then, with a quick transformation, he followed Andromeda out the hangar door, ignoring his better judgement.

He followed her trail for about 5 kilometers, and then until the base was out of sight. His massive 1998 Peterbuilt form lumbered along the dusty ground, overlapping her small tread that she had left behind. Only when he spotted the tracks end did he stop abruptly.

She stood, untransformed, gazing into the open sky. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and her optics were closed. Sunlight cascaded down her front, and envelopt her so beautifully Optimus lost his breath to the wind. Andromeda looked so reverent, so beautiful, he thought this was a dream. It looked more like a portrait than a reality, as if he'd stumbled into a world of raw beauty and grace. No, he hadn't stumbled into anything, he'd walked in a beautiful femme who had trapped him in himself. Elita came flooding into his data banks, and he finally just asked himself.

'Would Elita care if I fell in love again?'

It was a crucial question, if not harsh. He'd promised her everything; the world if he ever had the opportunity to give it to her. Their spark-bond had been so strong and so destined that it was unbeliveable. He loved her with every fiber of his beings, every whirl of his spark belonged to her. Their relationship had been beautiful, loving and all around perfect. Life without Elita had been black and void, a lost world that he'd fallen into after her offlining. There had never seemed to be an answer to his longing. An answer to his questions. A fulfillment of the earnest desire he had to love again.

Love had never been Optimus' strong point. He was lucky enough to have Elita, who made it easy to love. Did love work a different way? Was having someone that was hard to love even possible? He didn't think so. When it came to romance, Optimus was better of swimming and sinking than playing a Romeo. His court-ship with Elita had been enduring and hard. She had been impossible to impress. Impossible to please. But once she got inside his head, Optimus was never able to get her out. Then love had come easy. It was a breeze to woo her, had been a walk in the park to smother her with his love and devotion. It had been easier to love than it was to breath. But now, making that decision to love again seemed harder than the worst battle. Optimus didn't know whether to try to woo this femme, or whether to walk away and let her go. The battle within his spark raged as he watched her.

She spoke to no one, but it was to him. He knew it was.

"I cannot love for I have not been loved," she told the sky. "It is impossible to find love where it has not been practiced. And pity for the mech who loves me,"

'I'm sorry, my sweet Elita, but love has found me,'

But it was only beginning of his nightmare.

**A day later**

Why they were gathered in the hangar escaped Andromeda, but it no doubt was about the new recuits. Outside the hangar was a large plane, a C-130, which was being unloaded by soldiers. The large objects were covered by tan tarps. Andromeda had been trying to figure out what in the galaxy was under those, but it had not come to her. Finally, Lilitron broke the silence.

"What are those?"

Everyone laughed. "Those, my dear, are the beginning to your life on this planet." Optimus replied calmly.

"Really?" Warheart asked, surprised.

The black mech, who Andromeda knew was Ironhide remarked. "You got a problem, femme?"

"No. Go stick your cannon up your aft,"

He snarled at her.

"What you decide to do with them is your choice," Optimus began. "I trust you will decide wisely."

Andromeda couldn't help but raise her optic-ridges. "Are we allowed to look at them?" Lilitron asked.

"Of course," Prime replied.

They waisted no time. Lilitron was the first to whip off the tarp with eager fingers, and when she did, her mouth dropped open. Andromeda had an overwhelming feeling that this would be the joy she had been waiting for, the answer to her pushed-aside alternation mode crisis.

"We had a chance to scan whatever we liked," Ratchet vocalized. "We decided that you should have that same chance as well."

The other three removed the tarps. They each took a few steps back, standing in front of the four most beautiful vehicles they had ever seen. Andromeda gasped and looked at Prime from the corner of her optic, his massive form standing with arms crossed over his chest, lopsided grin on his face. An overwhelming desire to cry came over her. She dismissed the thought and focused on the vehicles.

It was clear Lilitron had claimed her choice. It was a 2010 Lamborghini Murcielago (V12 580 horsepower) which was a light jade color with silver pinstripes. The Murcielago sat low to the ground, as if it were stealth itself waiting to spring on the next attacker. It was sharp, sexy, and very much fit Lilitron's personality. The youth scanned it, looked over her shoulder to the gauking Bumblebee, and winked. Then, with rapid transformation, she rolled around the hangar, clearly impressed.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked. Andromeda smiled, laughing. It was perfect for the youth!

"It's gorgous," she replied. "Very fitting for you, Lilitron."

The others agreed. "Man, I bet she can book! You wanna race, 'Bee?" It was clear that the two youths had taken to one another, if not attracted romantically. Bumblebee, still at a loss for his voice, clicked and beeped, transforming quickly. With a rev from the Camaro and then the Murcielago meeting it equally, the two zipped out of the hangar and out of sight.

Warheart was busy inspecting the 2010 Ford F-150 Raptor (the 6.2L 411 horsepower). It was a navy blue, with black trimmings, and sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. It looked ready to go, ready to roar into action at the first beck and call. It too was sexy, especially for a femme, and Andromeda had no doubt that it was picked out by the familiar Topkick, who, despite his reaction to competition, was warming to the idea of the femme weapondry specialist. Andromeda approached Warheart and nudged her side.

"Just scan it," she whispered. "It's a great vehicle."

Warheart looked up at Ironhide, scowling. "Yea, maybe, but do you have any idea _why _it's here?"

"Does it matter if Ironhide chose it?" Andromeda whispered back. "It's sexy. If anything you can leave him speechless everytime you pass by,"

"This is true," Warheart chuckled. "I guess it will have to do."

She scanned it and tested it out. For a moment Andromeda didn't recognize her oldest friend, strutting her new wheels in front of a bunch of mechs. But, the rev of the strong engine told Andromeda that she was liking the alternation mode, even if chosen only to pleasure Ironhide.

"And you," the one known as Wheeljack stepped up and pointed to Phoenix, "Had better scan that one."

She looked surprised. "So much for my chance," she giggled. Ratchet gave her a small smile, which caused the femme medi-bot to collect herself. Her choice was an ambulence which resembled Ratchet's almost perfectly, only her coloring was orange and white. It was smaller than his by a small ratio. She gave one look at the indicated vehicle and nodded slowly, looking down at it. "And I'm sure you had something to do with this, doctor?"

"Uh, well, you could say something to do with it."

"Ratchet has problems with taking credit," Optimus laughed. "It was acutally his idea."

"Thanks, Prime," Ratchet growled.

Phoenix laughed brightly. "Don't be embarrassed, doctor," she scanned the vehicle. "It's perfect. You chose well." then transforming, everyone looked it over. "Much more appealing to my taste."

Andromeda was still laughing when everyone focused their attention on her. She sobered up and approached the only vehicle left unscanned, which she was pretty sure was pre-arranged for her. She inspected it and then sighed. It was a beautiful work of human art, far more of which she could have ever asked for.

"What do you think?" Lennox asked.

She nodded. "It is most beautiful," she chuckled. "Something that I believe I would've chosen myself. I love it. Thank you."

"Then why not scan it?" Jazz, the telecommunications officer asked, accent thick. Andromeda looked up and him and smiled, activating her alternation scanners. After a few seconds of scanning the model, she felt the old parts replace themselves with new ones. She felt immediately weighted and relieved, as if the model were made for her.

"Well? What do you think?" Ratchet asked.

She nodded. "It fits well." a front tire turned to the left as if the femme royal were flaunting. Then she reversed and switched to drive, moving around a little. Andromeda was very quiet as she inspected her new form, but inside she was all screams, tears and laughter.

"It fits _very _well,"

From the corner of the room, Optimus smiled.

**Optimus Prime**

Try as he might, he could not stop smiling. Of course it was always exciting to get a new alternation mode. Optimus could remember his first as a youth, transforming the first time and feeling the surge of power and expansion run through his circuitry. Of course he'd scanned many modes since then, but nothing beat having an alt mode that meant something. Earth modes were very different than Cybertronian ones, hence the newness of them. As Andromeda tested her new mode, Optimus couldn't help but have a sense of pride run through him like electricity. He'd always been good with fitting alternation modes with bots. He'd done quite well with Elita, but he felt a sense of honor and joy in him to known he'd chosen well for Andromeda as well. Again, it made him tingle.

The form was one of his favorites, a Hummer H3 (with all the works. Optimus had personally chosen the form, engine type and color schemes. He wanted it to be perfect; something she could cherish and find herself truly beautiful in. Most of the H2 and H3 models had been discontinued in 2010, but he'd been fortunate enough to pull a few cords here and there.

The model was a light purple, mixed with black. Optimus had taken precision in the design; a set of flood lights on top of the car with a specially coated grille. The rims of the tires were painted the same color purple as the body, and the windows were tinted black. The SUV had running-boards and was raised a few inches higher than most models, and had a strong engine (6.2L 393 horsepower mixed with a 6L80E 6-speed transmission) which he himself had researched and insepected. Overall the alternation mode was beautiful, fitting for such a femme as Andromeda. Arms crossed over his chest, Optimus basked in the beauty before him and bathed in his own praise.

'You've done it again, Orion. You've done it again.'

**Andromeda Prime**

"I think I'm going out for a test run," she said a few minutes later after she insepected her new engine and H3 model. With a whirl of excitement and pleasure inside her spark, Andromeda pressed the clutch to the floorboards and pulled herself into reverse, and spun a 90 degree turn, facing the hangar door where Lilitron and Bumblebee had failed to enter back through. With another shift into first gear, Andromeda sped out of the hangar door, quickly making her way into third gear.

Her tires licked onto the dry ground as she whipped a quick left, not shifting gears to slow. Her back end whipped around and with a quick balance of her equilibrium, she was off again. The ferocity of the wind coming at her bit into the feeling sensors on her armor, but she didn't care. Finally in sixth gear, Andromeda floored the accelerator and took off into the vast amount of open space, a dust cloud covering her wereabouts.

'This is what I've always wanted! Mighty, powerful, beautiful, it's perfect! Who knew humans could be so ingenius? Oh father you'd be so proud!' her circuitry was wired with joy and an overwhelming sense of power and happiness. For once in almost ten stellar cycles, Andromeda was beginning to feel the joy of her youth flood over her again.

Slowing to fourth gear, Andromeda sensed the cliff approaching. Seeing the drop off, she slammed on the brake and clutch and jerked the wheel to the left, spinning herself in a 360 degree turn to the right. With a jerking halt, she came to a solid stop next to the cliff, fans running full-bore within her and energon boiling with adrenaline. Inside her alternation mode, she panted for cool air.

_INCOMING COMM-CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER PHOENIX_

Ping. ::You'd better watch out, sexy, Prime's headed your way:: Phoenix

Andromeda read this and panicked. ::What! No way!:: Andromeda

Ping. ::Don't believe me? Follow the frequency:: Phoenix

'What is he? Glitched?' she asked. 'Me? Why me?'

Panicked, Andromeda slammed in the clutch and clicked into first, slowly crawling out of the settling dust to meet her leader, she cautiously prepared herself for whatever even Prime was toying with her emotions for.

_**Incoming Transmission: Special shout out to S. Jackson: You rock! Thanks for being inspired! Read her story Energon Runs Deep. I recommend highly. :)**_

**Okay, so people have been asking: Andromeda is my OC, so no touchy! She's a made-up OC (along with everyone else not recognized), and she's come to play with Prime's spark! (Okay, that sounded wrong!) Anyway, any more questions, don't be shy to ask, and more history on her later. I know this was kinda random, but excitement next! Thanks for sticking it out so far, and I'll shut up now. :)**

_No eye has seen, no ear has heard, no mind has conceived what GOd has prepared for those who love him._

_~ 1 Corinthians 2:9_


	6. 6: A Series of Blurs

~In Love and War~

**:: Chapter six::**

_Lilitron _pulled up her accelerator only to slam down her brake, bringing herself to a jolting halt which startled even her. Bumblebee, who was only a few feet behind, jerked to the right, barely missing her back fender. With a bubbly laugh, Lilitron sank into her shocks, overcome by the fierce joy running through her like fire. Bumblebee pulled to a stop beside her.

_INCOMING COMM-BUMBLEBEE_

Ping. ::Pretty smooth moves, femme-bot,:: Bumblebee ::Not bad::

::Thanks:: Lilitron

Ping. ::So, uh, I know you just got here, and we uh kinda just met...:: Bumblebee

::Yea?:: Lilitron

Ping. ::Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketotakeadrivetonight. With me.:: Bumblebee

Lilitron's laughter was only overcome by her sudden revving of her own engine. His met her's just as equally. ::I think that would be great, Bee:: Lilitron. ::I accept that offer::

He sighed, car mode sinking into his shocks, relieved. Lilitron was still laughing when her internal E.S. unit went haywire, alerts flashing everywhere on her internal screens. The Autobot computer system pre-programed into her alternation mode flashed and rang out with a high-pitched scream. "What's going on!" she demanded, trying to unscramble her systems. Then she got the message.

_ALERT, DECEPTICON IN-BOUND; 3 MILES SE._

"Decepticons!" she announced. "Bee, we have to warn the others!"

He reacted by taking off as fast as he could._**-To infinity and beyond!-**_

::Roger me, wilco me, anyone, hello, hello, anyone!:: she sent the transmission to any Autobot in the range. ::Optimus! Hello!::

_RESPONSE TO COMM-WARHEART_

Ping. ::What's the problem?:: Warheart

::Prime! Is he there! Please let him be there!::

_RESPONCE TO COMM-RATCHET_

Ping. ::Take it easy,:: Ratchet ::Prime just left after Andromeda. What is the problem, young one?::

::Decepticons! Inbound and incoming! They're headed this way!:: Lilitron

She dodged an incoming cactus and followed Bumblebee's dust cloud, him rocketing ahead.

_RESPONCE TO COMM-CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER PHOENIX_

Ping. ::Decepticons! Are you sure, Lilitron?:: Phoenix ::We can't just go off on some wild-bird chase...:: Phoenix

::I'm POSITIVE! Someone has to alert Prime! Otherwise, we'll all be toast!:: Lilitron

Ping. ::He's turned off his comm-link,:: Ratchet ::Great. Perfect. Just fabulous:: Ratchet

::I'll go after him!:: Lilitron ::Just get everyone ready!:: Lilitron

Ping. ::Watch yourself, young one,:: Ratchet ::The Decepticons will not stop until they got what they want:: Ratchet

Ping. ::And's I'm supposed to be surprised?:: Phoenix

Ping. ::You haven't tangoed with these Autobots,:: Ratchet ::They're _very _different than you remember:: Ratchet

Lilitron dropped from the comm and swerved to the left, racing towards the direction of Optimus Prime's last known wereabouts.

**Andromeda Axellis**

'Just whatever you do, don't-' her thought was cut off by the alarming sight of the familiar semi-truck. She pressed on the brake lightly and jerked to a halt, dust settling around her. Her spark-pace picked up a couple of notches and she clicked on a cooling fan, just sitting and waiting. Finally, she just transformed after they sat and stared at one another. 'You're such a glitchhead, Andie.'

After a few moments of standing in her full height, Prime transformed as well, catching her completely off guard.

**Optimus Prime**

Watching her transform had left him dumbfounded and surprised. But, after she stared at him for about fifteen nanaclicks, he snapped out of his trance and began his own transformation process. Clicking on all his units and programs, he began.

_TRANSFORMATION COG INITIATED_

_TRANSFORMING INTO ALTERNATION MODE INITIATED_

And within minutes, he was standing above her, ten feet away. For what seemed an eternity they sat in silence and stared at one another, as if both were mindless machines lost in a world of idiocy. Optimus knew well that they both weren't not idiots, but he couldn't help but feel like one when she spoke first, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"What are you doing here?"

Optimus frantically searched for a reply. 'Other than to see you, none'. Not a good reply for a leader. "I was, well, coming to, uh, I thought something might've been wrong."

She chuckled. "What makes you think that?"

"You left rather quickly, so I got the notion something was wrong."

Andromeda outright laughed at him. "Nothing's wrong, sir," she shook her helm a few times. "I was going on a test drive. Did I mention that earlier? I thought I did."

"I really wish you'd call me Optimus." 'Did I just vocalize that?'

Andromeda stopped laughing and jerked to attention. "But...you're my superior. Why?"

He again searched for an excuse, a lie, to cover up his foolishness. "Well, everyone else calls me Optimus. Or at least Prime. No formality is needed among equals." Yikes! 'What is wrong with you, Orion? And you call yourself Prime?'

"I am not your equal," all tension that he thought would be there evaporated when she smiled. "We already discussed this, sir-Optimus. I recall requesting to be treated as a soldier, not a royal."

Optimus recalled it all to well. "I recall as well. I'm not an royal, so we are equals, logically."

"Well, logically, yes, but-"

She stopped at the familiar sound of a car headed their way. Both leaders turned to face the rising cloud of dust, kicked up behind a jade and silver familiar Murcielago. Lilitron stopped quickly, swinging around in a 360 degree turning, stopping in front of her officers. Both of them stared at her, both internally relieved of the conversation.

"Sir! Andromeda! You have to come back to base!" Lilitron's voice sounded tired, worn, and frantic.

Optimus spoke first. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" she blurted. "It's Decepticons!"

Both of raised a foot and slammed it into the dirt, as if ready to take off. "What? Where?" Andromeda asked, voice firm with demand and concern. "Give me a location, Lilitron! Stat!"

"2 miles SE and closing in! We have to get back and help everyone else!" with no other words, Lilitron spun out on the dirt and took off, disappearing in her own cloud of dust. Andromeda took off into a fast sprint behind her, Optimus following at her side.

"We'll finish this discussion later," he said.

She nodded. "Agreed. And thanks for the alternation mode. I'm flattered that you'd go out of the way to find one this beautiful." and with that, she threw herself foreword and transformed, hitting the ground with a thunk and spinning tires. Andromeda took off, leaving him in a cloud of dust.

Optimus did the same and followed.

**Andromeda Axellis**

Racing back to base was faster than planned, but she screeched to a stop when she saw the sight. Three jets, F-22's to be exact were rocketing towards the base, where the building and its inhabitants were scrambling to ready themselves for the attack. The Autobots were running to intercept, some transforming while other slammed rounds into their respectful weapons. She spotted her femme team running to intercept.

"Who are they?" she shouted.

Prime rumbled past her, quickly joining the others. "It's Starscream and his Trine brothers! Autobots, lock and load!"

"AGREED!" the chorus rang out ahead of them.

Andromeda untransformed and inititated her weapons system. Alerts flashed in front of her eyes.

_INBOUND DECEPTICONS, EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION IS ADVISED_

_WEAPON SYSTEMS INITIATED_

_DEFENSE SYSTEMS INITIATED_

_BATTLE SYSTEMS READY _

Making sure a round of ammunition was locked into the loading chamber, Andromeda brought up her aim and centered the lead F-22 in her sights. Then, in sync with everyone else, she fired rapidly into the air, ion blasts soaring through the sky with the others. Half of them missed, while others showered the fighter jet with a downpour of blasts.

"Autobots, take 'em down!" That was Optimus again.

Andromeda faught the incoming memorys flying through her data banks. Forcing them into the back of her memory, she watched as the jets circled overhead and gathered into a V-formation. The Autobot groups stopped and spun around to face south, each ready for whatever the Decepticon punk-afts could dish out. Andromeda took precision to fully determine what they were doing.

"Didn't think we'd left, did you, _Prime_?" the words rolled off the tongue of one of the jets, which one Andromeda couldn't determine. She narrowed her optics and pulled down her face-guard, which covered everything other than her optics. Her optics followed the team.

"Watch your flank!" she hollared, spotting the right jet veer from his regiment and fly around the back. They lowered in the sky a few hundred feet, until they were about 70 feet from the ground. They circled overhead again, another barrage of blasts taking to the sky. Andromeda spotted Phoenix and Warheart circle around to the back of the group of firing Autobots, taking up the rear. They pressed their backs to one another, Warheart firing in the sky to left, Phoenix on the right. She commed Lilitron.

::Lilitron, defense formation! NOW!::

Lilitron circled around Prime and dodged a few others who were paying little or no attention to the fleet. Andromeda ran out to meet her and spun around, transforming her left arm into a heavy-duty machine gun. She spit off rounds into the sky, tucking and rolling only to spring up alongside Lilitron.

"Look out!" Prime hollared.

Andromeda's attention spiked.

The regiment of Decepticons didn't give up. Without warning, rounds and rounds of blasts pounded the ground, sending powerful vibrations up Andromeda's feet. Quickly reacting and watched the blasts get closer and closer, she pushed Lilitron out of the way and did her best to dodge left. It didn't work entirely.

_Bam!_

With a mighty clash, Andromeda slid into the hard ground, a round of blasts hitting her square in the chest. It knocked her off her servos and into the dirt. She screamed, only for a brief moment as she collided with the ground beneath her. A few warning systems went off, but not before she could reach for her repair systems.

_NANNITE REPAIR SYSTEM INITITATED_

_DAMAGE 15%_

_TOTAL REPAIR 3% AND COUNTING_

"Axellis," Phoenix hollared. "You okay!"

"Fine," she growled, transforming her left hand and pushing herself up off the ground. "Just great! You?"

"Perfect!"

Andromeda leapt to her feet, arm transforming again. She looked to the skies and spit off a few rounds to the jet who'd attacked her. Narrowing her optics, she watched as a band of Autobots fired worthlessly into the sky at the green jet, and yet another to the purple one. The gray one seemed to just hover around, as if surveying for weak spots. There had to be some way to get them out of the sky.

Then she formed a plan.

'It might work,' she told herself, 'if I'm lucky.'

She usually was.

Aiming her weapons to the sky, Andromeda fired off some blasts into the air as she took off, headed for the swarm of Autobots. Forcing her way into the mob, she shouldered past her comrades, trying to push by them without affecting their aim. A few swore in Cybertronian, others let her past. Only when she reached the other side did Prime stop her.

"Andromeda! What are you doing?"

She didn't stop running. "Going to even the odds!"

"But they are even!" Warheart shouted somewhere from her left.

A bullet pierced her shoulder, and she screamed. She stumbled foreword, but corrected herself as she tucked and rolled, springing up again. Energon flowed in a light blue trickle from her left shoulder where the blast had struck her. Andromeda ignored the pain and pressed on.

"Andromeda, stop!" Optimus again.

She ignored her officer, and kept running towards the building. Only when she was to the wall did she stop, but only to knock her lower servos together to active her hover-jets. With a roar from below her, she sprang into the air and soared upward about 70 feet, until she was to reach the roof of the building.

"Ahhhh, so even the royal can fly! How nice to finally meet you, your highness!" the gray jet taunted her, and then stopped to transform in mid-air. The mech crashed to the roof, leaving an indent where he landed. "Ah, so you're Andromeda Axellis? Daughter of the late Rogue Axellis? How nice."

"Frag off, Decepticreep!" she hissed at him, dropping to the roof in front of him.

"Ah, ah, ah," he wagged a long claw back and forth as he slowly approached. "Where are your manners? Don't you know you're supposed to say hello first?"

"Oh, pardon me," she growled.

"Andromeda! Get out of there!" Prime again.

"Ohhh, you'd better listen to the Prime, sweetie," he clucked. "He's big-boy around here." he looked below at the fighting Autobots. "Don't you think it's a little unfair?"

She narrowed her optics at him. "Everything's fair in war,"

"Oh, so well spoken my dear. Aren't you educated."

Andromeda pulled her Ion blaster to face him, distributing her weight evenly. Her body faced south, but her gun faced north, and she lowered her head so her gaze looked just as evil as his own. "More than you know."

Andromeda fired off a few rounds at him, only to see them veer off course and hit his shoulder. The Decepticon met her with just as much ferocity, bringing his own weapon around and firing at her. She moved back in just enough time to watch the blast fly past her optics.

"You're fast," he chuckled. "But not fast enough."

"Wanna bet?"

With a running start, she leapt over the Decepticon and slammed into the roof behind him. Before he could fully swing around to meet her, her fist collided with the side of his helm. He yelped and stumbled back a few steps.

"You fraggin' femme! You dented my faceplates!"

He came at her with a roar. Andromeda misjudged his attack and dodged to right, only to be met with a sharp claw to the chest. It scraped across her chassis, only to come in contact with a sparkling-fuel wire. His talon just barely grazed it, but was sharp enough to snag onto it and cut one of the feeds. Andromeda screamed as the sensitivity of the area flared with pain. With a snarl she whirled around to slam her servo into his chest. He flew backwards off his feet.

"Andromeda!" Phoenix screamed from below.

"I'm _fine_!" she spat.

Filled with a new rage, the Decepticon came at her again. Andromeda ducked his left-hook and then rammed into his body, pushing him off his servos again. He clawed at her shoulders, talons scraping against the armor. She winced as a few more wires snapped, and finally released and stepped back.

"Fiesty thing, aren't you?"

Andromeda glared. "You have _no _idea,"

She reached for him, but he dodged her attack, circling around to her backside. Before she could react, he transformed his hand into a dagger and slammed it into her shoulders, causing her to vocalize into a high-pitched scream, a few circuits scrambling. Her shoulder circuitry sparked at the intense impact, and she fell to her knees, voice cut off.

It was hard to breath. Andromeda was gasping for cool air, but none came. It was like being trapped underwater, trying to take air into your ventricle systems to unclog them. Her audio-receception slowly began to fade, as if she were slowly sinking into an ocean. Her optics became fuzzy, they glitched a few times before settling. Her breaths were getting shorter and shorter, as if something were wedged in her air-intake systems. Warnings flashed into her optics, alarming her by their suddenness and frantic accumulation. The world seemed to slow all around her. Her systems were shutting down.

_DEFENSE SYSTEM SHUTDOWN_

_WEAPONS SYSTEM SHUTDOWN_

_NANNITE REPAIR SYSTEM SHUTDOWN_

_DAMAGE CRITICAL-SEEK MEDICAL ASSISTANCE_

"It was nice meeting you, femme, but now it's time to say GOOD-BYE!" The Decepticon screeched above her. Andromeda whirled around to block the blow, but she fell onto her back as he stretched to reach his maximum power. Andromeda laid motionless, waiting for the sudden burst of shooting pain to fall upon her from above. She saw her life-cycle flash before her eyes, everything she should've done came to mind, and everything she wanted to do floated into perspective.

The Decepticon's hand came down so fast, but then a flash of red and blue blocked her her vision. With a horrifying scream, metal collided with metal and rough grunts of fighting mechs reached her fading audito-receptors. Trying to take in fresh air, Andromeda layed gasping in her paralyzed state.

Then the Decepticon jetted into the sky.

Vibrations over took her body, as the bot came closer, his form filling her vision. She could hardly recall his name, but her spark knew exactly who it was. She tried to speak, but the mech dropped down to his knees beside her, shaking the ground under her. She closed her optics and the opened them, gasping for breath as if she were an organic fish out of water. A big, warm hand wrapped around hers and pressed his metal against hers in a tight squeeze. Optics still bright in her fading sight, she finally found his name in her data banks.

"Optimussss..."

Her optics flickered, and then she was consumed by blackness.

_But for you who revere my name, the sun of righteousness will rise with healing in its wings._

_~Malachi 4:2_


	7. 7: The Love Connection

~In Love and War~

**::Chapter seven::**

** Optimus Prime**

::Ratchet!::

If Optimus had ever barked a command faster, he didn't recall it. Now, focused on only the stassis-locked femme below him. Optimus tried to stop the hard pounding going on in his chest, but his spark was like a different life-form, unobedient to his remedies. He enveloped her hand in both of his and sent out another comm.

::Ratchet, Andromeda's down! She needs immediate assistance,"

_RESPOND TO COMM-CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER RATCHET_

Ping. ::Is she stassis locked?::

::Yes!::

_RESPOND TO COMM-PHOENIX_

Ping. ::Don't move her! She needs stablized,:: Phoenix ::Her spark might be jammed. Just sit tight, Prime, I'm en route::

Ping. ::Since when did you assume the position of the chief medical officer?:: Ratchet

Ping. ::Don't you know to stablize a femme another femme has to do it? Unless you want sparkbonded with the daughter of Rogue Axellis for the rest of your life-cycle and risk the overload of a femme-spark overload, you'd better let me do it, doctor:: Phoenix

'I'd do it in a spark-beat,' Prime told himself.

The link dropped. The jets overhead retreated after the Autobot fire became too much, everyone in high-gear. Optimus had to refrain himself from slinging off a string of nasty words to the retreating Decepticons, but he stopped himself. A familiar memory aroused in his data banks and flashed before his optics. Elita...he got to his servos quickly and took an alarmed stepped back. This was Elita!

'No, this is Andromeda! This is not Elita...' he told himself. "Calm down, Orion, this is not Elita. She's not offlined,'

"Oh Primus..." his thoughts were inturrupted by a femme voice. Phoenix slammed to the top of the roof as her hover-jets deactivated, and she lurched for her commander. Falling to her knees by Andromeda's side, she began to work. Reaching for a compartment on her right arm, she pulled from her arm a long cord which Optimus recognized.

"Ratchet," she barked. "I need you to monitor her spark-beat. It might..."

"It's falling," Ratchet announced quickly. "Rapidly."

Otimus took another alarmed step back. That memory, that solar click, that _moment _played over and over in his head like a broken record. His spark felt ripped from his chest; tight, pressured, and gripped. He forced himself not to fall into a shock-stassis like he had with Elita. He'd stay online. If not for himself, but for Andromeda.

"Come on, Andie," Phoenix snarled. "Online! Come on!"

"10% and falling," Ratchet announced.

'No...no, you can't take her! Not from me! You can't take another femme from me, Primus! You can't! I will _offline_ if you take her from me!' his processings screamed inside his head like thunder, seeming to echo off the open air.

"Clear!" Phoenix hollared.

Ratchet removed his hands.

Andromeda's stassised body lurched under the electrical impulses.

Optimus remembered nothing more than blackness.

**Two days later**

** Andromeda Axellis**

_SYSTEM REBOOT_

_ 92% AND COUNTING_

As her systems became to come to life, Andromeda slowly felt the feeling come back into her body. Her spark-beat became stronger, and her processor began to clear. Her optics came on-line and damage reports vanished. She felt the soft tugging of consciousness pulling at her, and feeling came into her hands. Fingers tingling, her sight returned.

Slowly her optics opened, and then she received the message.

_MAIN-FRAME SYSTEM REBOOT COMPLETE_

_ ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL_

Andromeda moaned and shifted on the medical berth, listening to the monitors slowly pick up pace as she livened. Blinking a few times to clear her vision, she put a hand to her helm and tried to stop the room from spinning so drastically. Pain soared throughout her shoulders, a burning pain that felt like flames. It was a white-hot pain; unforgiving, deep-rooted and powerful. It consumed her. Andromeda winced as a pain shot through her sparkling-fuel lines.

She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered Decepticons and fighting, hundreds of blasts. The noise had been horrendous. The Decepticons had been few, yes, three of them. The fight had been rough yet envigorating. Andromeda tried to remember where she had fallen. Ah, yes, with the grey Decepticon. She hadn't offlined?

She hadn't offlined!

Oh, but then the memory came. The eyes, the arm, the warm hand. The soft look...the heroics. Andromeda' spark leapt within her, pain forgotten for only if a brief instant. A warm peace flooded over her as she remembered the face. She closed her eyes and saw it again. Oh yes...so wonderful. It warmed every part of her.

Andromeda had never loved before, and had never expected to love. She had no idea what it felt like, how it happened, or what it was like. The emotions, the acceptance had never been granted to her. She had imagined what it would be like to be loved-to be adored-by someone. Andromeda wondered, every day, what if felt like to be cherished. If not for only a minute she had felt it.

And she liked it.

She'd never spark-merged, or been kissed for that matter. Andromeda had never felt the warmth of a mech's hand pressed to her back, or the strength and protection of being wrapped in secure arms. Never had she experienced the sweetness and purity of a single kiss. She'd never gotten the oppurtunity. Or the privacy. She considered it a privledge, not a right, to have that kind of love for someone.

What had that last word been? She strained to remember. It escaped her memory and she couldn't remember. Something with a O? Or was it an S? She couldn't remember. Andromeda tried and tried to place the name with the face. She couldn't...oh she couldn't forget! How could she ever forget the name that went with the face of the mech she loved? Or was it even love? It had to of been...she'd experienced infatuation, obsession, even admiration, and the passion she felt, the desire for this mech was far beyond any of those things. She wanted the warmth of the hand, the soft glow of the eyes. The...feeling she had within her. What was his name?

"You're awake."

She froze. Everything within her body locked, at that moment. Maybe her spark had stopped. She opened her optics a sliver, as much as she could muster and tried to place the location of the voice. It seemed so far, but yet so close. Her delicate hand moved across the coolness of the medical berth, and she tried to push herself up to find the voice. But then, a warm, strong, large hand cupped over hers, gently. She looked down at her covered hand and followed the arm up.

"Andromeda,"

Her spark almosted melted in her chest. If she were standing, she knew she'd fall foreword, because her knees felt like cool motor oil. She had no feeling in her lower torso whatsoever as the last of her name sliipped of his tongue. Her spark whirled mercilessly within her, faster than ever before, and her processor fogged. It had been the most beautiful utterance of her name she had ever heard. Never before had she heard such a beautiful sound slip from anyone's tongue.

"Wha...who're...you?" her voice was slurred under the heavy medications, for sure. Her mouth tasted like an oil filter, or a dusty air filter for that matter. Her tongue rolled around in her mouth, and her throat seemed raw, scraped. She forced herself to speak again. "Where...am I...?"

"You're in Ratchet's medical bay," the voice said softly, almost musically. "You're heavily sedated. Are you alright?"

"Yes...I think so," she nodded very slowly. "But...who're you?"

The voice, whoever it was, chuckled.

"You're not my conscious are you?" she asked quietly. "I don't remember having a conscious with such a sexy voice before..."

Then laughter, sweet, pure laughter floated over her audio-receptors. It was so beautiful, so alluring, that she didn't want it to stop. "No, I am not your conscious,"

"Are you sure? I can't remember..."

"You don't have to,"

"What's going on in here?"

Andromeda blacked.

**Optimus Prime**

Never before had he felt so at peace in Ratchet's medical bay. The rythmic beat of the monitor's and the soft lull of her shallow breathing washed peace over him. Why, he didn't understand, it just did. He didn't care that room was the bearer of such pain and nightmares, or that it smelled of chemicals and medicine. All Optimus cared about was the femme laying on the berth beside him.

He regretted his fear for telling her how he felt. How could he? He'd known her three days, four at most. He hardly knew anything about her! Optimus didn't know her favorite color, or constellation, what subject in school she majored in or her record in boot-camp. He didn't even know what her weapon number was. All he knew was that he loved that face, those optics, and that voice. Even sedated it was beautiful.

"What's going on in here?"

Optimus jerked to attention, letting his hand fall from atop hers. He regretted his shame instantly. "Andromeda's awakened."

"Good," Ratchet replied, slipping a small piece of armor back on his arm. "That's a good sign. At least she's onlined," Phoenix followed in behind her, a soft glowing errated from her optics, and she too replaced a piece of armor on her shoulder. Optimus raised an optic-ridge and smiled softly.

"I don't need to survey either of you, do I? I know those looks all too well,"

Ratchet shot him a stare. "Nothing's happened, Prime," he said shallowly. "We were just...checking each others progress on the nannite repairs," he shrugged. "Simply medical procedure. Requires removle of the armor-plating."

"You're a bad liar, Ratchet," Optimus chuckled.

Phoenix read over Andromeda's reading from the computer and winked at Optimus. "He's alot...smaller than he seems, if you get my drift."

"Phoenix!" Ratchet snapped.

She giggled. "What? Someone other than me needs to stop your ego somehow," she stepped around the berth and placed two fingers on Andromeda's chest, flipping open a screen on the lower part of her wrist. She began to run a check on the spark. "Her sparkling-fuel cables are fine, repairing nicely," she said quietly. "And her spark-beat has stablized. She should be fully functional in a day or so."

Optimus glanced at the femme. "Nothing is wrong with her internal files?"

She shook her head. "No, she's fine. She's sedated right now, which only means that she'll be a little screw-loose for a couple of hours. Andromeda's a pretty strong femme; she'll pull through just fine," she crossed her arms and leaned against the empty berth beside Andromeda's. "You could go if you want, Optimus. Ratchet I can stablize her."

"No," he responded quickly. "I want to stay with her."

Phoenix looked down.

"Prime," Ratchet began cautiously. "You haven't slept in over two days. You need recharge. Or energon at least. You're going to wind up on that berth next to hers, exhausted if you don't rest. Andromeda's fine; we can stablize her."

"Ratchet," Optimus replied. "I'm not leaving. I feel...responsible."

"Don't feel that way, please," Phoenix replied. "She would hate herself if you did."

He wrinkled his brow. "What do you mean?"

Phoenix sighed. "Optimus," she took a deep, sharp breath. "Andromeda...has, well, taken somewhat of a..._liking _to your presence, if you get my drift."

"I don't follow." 'You liar,'

Phoenix smiled smally. "I was afraid of that." she looked to Ratchet. "Andromeda has a hard time accepting affection. Her father was always at the Council, and her mother offlined when she was a child. Andromeda was raised by the Council, trained, schooled, educated and refined by them," she smiled. "And I'm sure you know how refined and hard they are."

"I do." he looked to the unconscious femme.

"And of course you know affection is not their strong point. Someday they wanted her on the Council; they thought it would be a good decision to have a femme in leadership, for recruiting purposes. So...Andromeda was programmed for strategy and uncompassion. She...doesn't know how to love."

"And this has to do with me how?"

Phoenix laughed. "With your leadership, Optimus, and your rank," she shook her helm. "And with your kindness and bravery, well, I believe she has developted somewhat of a deep affection for you. Her frequencies double when she talks to you," her optic twinkled. "I've noticed."

Optimus was flattered, but didn't let on. "You have to be mistaken," he shook his helm. "Andromeda is a royal-"

"-and you're a Prime!" Ratchet interjected. "You both have rich energon flowing through you, priceless energon, Optimus," he stepped foreword. "Don't you understand that you're sparklings could create such a powerful generation that they could change Cybertron? Or the history of Cybertronians for that matter?"

"Never before, in my time of living, has a Prime ever spark-bonded with a royal," Phoenix added. "All the royals have been mechs! And all the Prime's have been mech as well. Your race-your bloodline-could be altered forever, Optimus. You could change history."

"You forget easily," Optimus added. "Spark-bonding takes two bots. Not just one," he shook his helm. "It is not about reproduction, Phoenix. It is about a love that cannot be overrun by anything else. A spark-bond takes...time, power, _love_. A deep-rooted love that cannot be torn away," he said quietly. "I don't know if my spark-if I even wanted to-could spark-bond again. Or create a sparkling for that matter."

"Optimus," Ratchet interjected. "You're young. Strong. Onling and functional! You are capable of reproduction, many times over," Ratchet's mouth twitched. "You could still father sparklings. Many of them."

"And besides that," Phoenix added, "You don't have to create sparklings to spark-bond! You could do it for the sake of love, passion, desire! Like you said: it's not just about reproduction. I've spark-bonded more than once and mothered a sparkling," she added gently. "And I've learned that a spark-bond, or a spark-call, is more than just sexual. It's...physical, emotional, _powerful_."

"Think about it," Ratchet extended his hand to Phoenix. "If not for her sake, Optimus, think of yours." he ushered Phoenix out the door, hand on the large knob, voice gentle for once. "Elita would want you to love again."

The door closed gently, locking Optimus up with his processings.

_I lavish my love upon thousands of those who love me and obey my commandments._

_~ Exodus 20:6_


	8. 8: It's A Date

~In Love and War~

**::Chapter eight::**

**Warheart**

_As_ Warheart focused in on the small target, bulls-eye right in her cross-hairs, she squeezed an optic closed and steadied her arm. She slowed her breathing, set her systems to minimum power, and finally let her right hand drop from her arm. Now balancing the ion cannon freely, she was about to release the blast when a processing popped into her head from an earlier visit with the unconscious Andromeda and the exhausted Optimus Prime.

'Why'd you have to go off and get hurt, Andie, and leave us do deal with these mechs? You're so selfish and unfair...And why don't you just talk to Optimus and oh, I dunno, just tell him how you feel? It's obvious, and if you don't, you're gunna wind up as dead as your father.' she grumbled to herself, accidentally releasing the blast from her cannon. It fired with a small _pew_and went sailing for the orange and black target 100 yards away. It crashed into the side, splinting off the ply wood. Warheart cringed. Stupid, stupid processings! Loading another round into her chamber, she brought up her aim again and focused in on the target. Squeezing an optic closed, she let out a breath and shook her helm before firing. The when the shot soared through the air, and hit the bulls-eye, she smirked.

'And we'd all be better off.'

**Later that evening**

**Phoenix**

She tried to pretend to keep herself busy by pretending to clean her tools in the medical bay, or by pretending to check Andromeda's status reports for the hundreth time that day. She didn't want to see overprotective, especially with Optimus sitting there, but she couldn't help it. Andromeda had been a part of her lifecycle for stellar cycles, and she wouldn't sit by and hope for her to get better. And she wanted to see if Prime really was as hooked as she thought him to be.

"Phoenix," came the soft but gruff call behind her. She slightly looked over her shoulder and then looked back in the one-way mirror from Ratchet's office. Arms crossed over her chest, she watched the recharging Prime twitch in his sleep. A smile tugged onto her lip-plates. "You've been in here for hours. I needed your help replacing one of Sunstreaker's fuses, but I couldn't find you."

"Oh, sorry," she replied robotically. "I was...going through some data pads."

He chuckled. "You lie, even to me?" he laughed now. "When are you going to learn that Prime can handle himself? And I'm sure Andromeda can keep control of her interests. She doesn't need a parental unit, Phee, she needs a mech. That's all."

"But you don't know her well enough to know that she won't find a mech until he comes sweeping her off her servos," she turned from the one-way mirror and looked upon to medical officer. "And who're you to tell me how to think anyway?"

"If you recall properly from the other evening, I believe we did-"

She glared at him. "I was...intoxicated and you knew that. You played me into it, Ratchet."

He snickered. "You were stabilized enough to make your own decisions. I would never take advantage of anyone."

"Sure you wouldn't," she laughed. "You're just lucky I remembered you from medical school all those years ago," she reached for his shoulder. She looked into the mirror. "How long has it been? Since Prime's had a spark-bond?"

"Ten stellar cycles? Maybe shorter, maybe longer," Ratchet sighed. "Too long. All I know is he's as clueless as a sparkling, but he won't listen to anyone! How are we supposed to get it through his thick processor-armor that he should at least...go on a drive with her,"

"We're smart," Phoenix chuckled. "We'll figure it out. You deal with Prime; I'll deal with Andie. I know how she clicks." she laughed now, Ratchet's lip-plates gently kissing her forehead. "And I know what she likes. Maybe we can talk Ironhide and Warheart into setting it up?"

"Maybe," he whispered. "But right now, I think you have a piece or armor loose."

"Where?" she giggled.

His hand pressed into her back and up into her shoulder armor. "Right...there,"

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her helm against his chest, listening to his spark. "I missed you, Ratchet. For a long time I forgot, but now I know I missed you."

"And I missed you too, my sweet Phoenix."

"Promise to never leave me." she looked up at him.

Ratchet tilted her chin up and kissed her. "I promise."

**Optimus Prime**

The rhythm of the spark-monitor had lulled him into a deep recharge that was long missed. He never left her side, not for an instant, but had forced himself to recharge. As he dream-cycled about Elita, Optimus didn't realize the monitors had stopped humming until the hand under his moved. He jerked awake the first instant the space was empty.

Everything in the room was quiet, and he feared the worst for a brief instant, but when he pulled his optics away from the dead monitors and saw Andromeda move, he relaxed. She was online. He forgot that spark-monitors clicked off when the spark was strong enough to act on its own. The thought refreshed and calmed him.

She moaned quietly and her optics flittered open. Andromeda pressed her fingers to her fore-head. He knew she was trying to make the world stop spinning, but he told himself that would come in time. Hopefully their conversation would be a little more comfortable then the last...he did find it flattering that she thought his voice was sexy, but he doubted she would want to be informed of what she had said.

"Oh Primus, where am I?" her voice was raspy and unslurred. Perhaps the medication and worn away? Phoenix had lightened the doses, after Ratchet's consultation. Optimus wondered if her systems were strong enough to override the medical codes which plagued her system. He could only find out one way, and he minded his words carefully.

"Andromeda?" he started it off carefully.

She looked to him. "Yes?" she blinked and squinted at him. "Optimus? What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"We're in Ratchet's medical bay," he replied softly. "I'm here to make sure you're okay."

She nodded once "I see."

"Are you alright?"

Andromeda nodded slowly again. "Yes...just a little fuzzy still. My systems are almost back to normal function. But my shoulders are sending off massive damage reports. What happened?"

He chuckled. "Are you sure you'd like to know?"

"Tell me."

He did. Optimus explained her battle with Starscream, and how strong she'd been. He made sure to be extra cautious of the praise reports, so she didn't get any ideas. He also told her about how she had miscalculated Starscream's move and was struck in the shoulders. He informed her of the damage reports.

"You'll be back to normal functions in about a week," he concluded. "Right now you're on medical leave until I find your condition improved enough to enlist you again."

"What? Why?"

"Your systems are not strong enough yet," he replied. "You'll be enlisted soon enough."

She shrugged. "And what am I supposed to do for a week?"

"Rest," he shrugged.

Andromeda was quiet for a long moment. "Would you mind doing something for me?"

"Not at all,"

She swallowed. "Could you...would you, Optimus, mind keeping an optic on my team? I'm sure you already have, but it's important to me that they are..."

"You don't have to worry about it," he cast her a small smile. "I'll watch over them for you."

The corner of her mouth twitced. "Thank you."

"Not a problem."

After a few more minutes of silence, Andromeda drifted into a recharge without the help of a spark-monitor.

**The next after-noon**

"Phoenix, honestly," Andromeda sighed. "I'm fine. I can stand. I'm not an invalid."

"You're lucky you aren't," she mumbled.

Andromeda laughed. "I promise I'll retreat to our quarters after a few hours. I'll probably be exhausted by then anyway."

Phoenix muttered something under her breath.

"Has Optimus signed my release papers yet?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yea, this morning. You're supposed to go and see him when you feel up to it."

"Alright. Thanks,"

Phoenix nodded a few times and began to download something onto a data pad.

Andromeda left the bay, feeling much better to be on her feet and out of the stuffy room. Her shoulders still ached with a dull, shooting pain, but she ignored it the best she could. Thankfully the world had stopped spinning and she'd changed medications, much to her complaining. Andromeda made her way out into the main hangar, her destination being Prime's office.

She found it flattering that he would stay by her side. Even more so that he had argued with her about leaving for his own quarters. It made her tingle to think that he had stayed the entire time, even fainted when she had offlined for a few moments. A smile crept onto her face as she made her way reluctantly towards his office.

'Stop being such a sparkling,' she chided herself. 'He's not your type anyway.'

A few moment later, she giggled. 'Liar. He's very much your type...you're just too much of a wuss to ask him out.'

Andromeda felt very much alone in the huge hangar, which was deserted. It was Saturday, which went that most of the humans were off-base and the Autobots were free to do as they pleased. Ratchet and Phoenix had made it a date to sort over data pads, and Warheart had left to take a drive, Ironhide insisting he'd follow her to keep her out of trouble. Bumblebee and Liltron (who had taken a liking to each others company) had went off for a walk. Everyone else was either gone or lurking around somewhere.

"Nice to see your on your servos,"

Her thoughts were inturupted, and she jumped a little, squeaking out a squeal. When she saw that it was Wheeljack, she relaxed and shrugged it off with a giggle. "Thanks. How have you been, Wheeljack?"

"Fine. I just finished with your holoform, actually. I was just dropping off the chip at Ratchet's. Everyone else already has theirs."

She smiled. "That was nice of you. Thank you for taking the time."

"It's required, by the government," he rolled his optics. "We have to have them for civilian purposes. It's retarted, but required."

"I see," she chuckled. "Do you have any idea where Optimus is?"

"Last I knew he was in the gymnasium, lifting weights," he shrugged. "That was an hour ago. He might still be there, if you hurry."

"Alright. Thank you, Wheeljack."

Andromeda recalled where the gym was and hurried that way, eager to talk to Optimus. It would be nothing other than a debriefing she knew, but even if it meant just socializing with him, she was up to it. Taking care to make sure she looked presentable in a picture window, she took a deep breath and opened the gym door. What she saw astonished her.

He was pumping oversized dumb-bells, back to her. She stood there, unable to stop staring as his shoulder-armor flexed and shifted. More of his outer armor lay up against the wall under the window. She noticed that sections from his back and arms were missing. Andromeda swallowed as she watched his protoform move with masculine grace. Her legs suddenly felt like organic Jell-o.

She failed to notice him turning around.

"Oh, Andromeda, good afternoon." he smiled gently and stood, setting the dumb-bells down. "

'Very good afternoon,' she told herself. "Good afternoon, Optimus."

"I see you've received word about your release papers,"

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you for signing them."

"My pleasure." he stretched his arms out in front of him. "Come in, don't be shy. Anything you needed to talk about?"

'Only in my dream-cycles,' she thought inaudibly. "Phoenix told me you wanted to talk about something?"

"Oh, yes, I did." his massive hand clamped around the dumb-bell again and he lifted it above his helm, large arm steady.

'Oh Prime, you're killing me here! Don't you see how much I want you to talk to me?' She stepped inside the gym and closed the door. She approached casually, hiding her interest well beneath her leadership skills. She'd learned to be attentive while she spent stellar cycles in Council meetings. She had also learned to camouflage her interests and desire beneath a calm, collected appearance.

"Okay, talk."

He laughed, smile bright. Andromed had never seen such a beautiful smile on any mech before. "Every Saturday the base closes and rotates in shifts," he began. "Usually two Autobots stay on-duty while the rest of us do as we please."

"Alright. I don't think I follow,"

Optimus chuckled. "All I'm saying is that every Saturday night some of the Autobots and the humans go off-base and into the city," he shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I didn't know if you'd heard or not, but most of my team are leaving. You're femme's are as well."

"Okay. That's fine."

He laughed again. "You still don't follow, do you?"

"Not really."

Optimus set the dumb-bell down with a clunk. "Most of them have already left for the day," he stood to his full height. "If you're feeling up to it, you could join them if you'd like to."

"I'm afraid I don't know my way around the city," she shrugged. "I think I'd rather stay here at base in case any Decepticons get the nerv-"

Optimus gave her a firm stare. "You're not to participate in any Decepticon attacks, Andromeda. You're still too weak. That is why I'm telling you this, so that you would get out of Decepticon radar. I don't want you to get damaged again."

"I can handle myself. We've established this already."

Optimus relaxed a little. "I know. That is why I am offeriny my services to escort you into the city. Just until you know your way around."

"I think I could mana-what did you say?" she stopped her sentence mid-processing. A lump made its way into her throat, and her spark dropped a foot into her fuel tanks. Andromeda could've sworn her legs had malfunctioned, because she didn't feel them under her. She somehow managed to stay standing, despite her unstablized equilibrium.

"I said I am willing to escort you into the city. Just until you are able to do so yourself."

'This can't be right...I must be dream-cycling...did he really just ask me out? In a formal way? Oh Andie, wake up, you're killing yourself!' "Oh, well,"

He crossed his arms over his chest casually, exposed shoulder armor flexing. Andromeda tried not to focus her attention on the bare area, but it was hard not to. Finally she was able to vocalize a comment. "That would fine. If you're not busy."

"I'm not. I'll be ready to go whenever you are."

She nodded once. "Alright. I'll be outside the fence-line in an hour."

"I'll be there."

**Medical Bay, forty-five minutes later**

"Stop moving!" Phoenix demanded.

Andromeda cast a warning glare at her medical officer. "Ouch! Are you sure you're doing it right?"

"I'm positive, Andromeda! I could do this with my optics closed."

Something in her right arm circuitry sparked. "Ow! Blast it, Phoenix, where is Ratchet? Doesn't he have more experience?"

"He's watching monitors," she replied. "And if you'd stop moving, it wouldn't hurt as badly!"

Andromeda sneered at her. "You make me glitch on my date tonight and I'll personally revoke your medical license," she hissed. "Not everyday does Optimus offer to escort a femme into some Mexican city. Ouch! Stop that!"

"Andie, please!" Phoenix snapped back. "I'm doing my best. And you'll be fine for your date tonight. We're almost done."

With a few more snappy remarks and sparks, Phoenix replaced the patch of armor on Andromeda's arm. It fell into place with a snap and clink, and Andromeda backed away from the counter, waiting for her systems to read the new chip.

_SYSTEM UPDATE-HOLOGRAPHIC MICROCHIP ACTIVATED_

_INSTALLATION COMPLETE_

"Well?"

"It installed," she sang. "Let's see how it works."

Phoenix transformed her fingers back to normal. "You have to be in alt mode for it to work,"

Andromeda nodded. With a few clinks, chatters and hisses from her plating, she fell into her H3 mode almost instantly. Clicking on her holographic systems, her main-frame computer sent the message to her processor.

_HOLOGRAM INITIATED_

"It works," she replied. "Where is it?"

"Outside the vehicle," Phoenix replied. "Put yourself in park."

Andromeda pushed in the clutch and moved the stick into first gear. She activated the parking brake with a click and sat there. "Okay. Done."

"Now, just walk as if you would outside of alternation mode," she shrugged. "It's simple. Watch."

Phoenix transformed quickly into her Hummer H2 ambulence form, and her holoform appeared ouside the passenger door. Andromeda looked at it and was frankly surprised. The femme looked in her late thirties, mid forties maybe and had shoulder-length, red hair which curled as if it were a spring. She wore emerald green glasses which covered green eyes, and had pale skin. Phoenix's holoform was thin, well-built, and completed in a pair of jeans and a baby t-shirt with a belt. She crossed her arms and approached Andromeda's holoform.

"Well. Aren't you a sight for sore optics?"

"I am?"

"Look at yourself! You're gorgeous!" Phoenix's holoform reached for Andromeda's side-mirror and adjusted it to look at the holoform. Andromeda's optic-ridges widened at the sight, and so did the ones on her holoform. She could control it as if she were out of alternation mode! Shocked, she looked herself over.

"Wow...what did Wheeljack do?"

"He had some help," Ratchet's holoform replied from the doorway. Both femme's turned to look at him. "I helped him design them, and Optimus added his opinion here and there. However, he has no idea what yours looks like. We finished it this morning," he chuckled. "I know what he likes, so..."

"I can't believe you!" Andromeda laughed. "You made my holoform according to what _Prime _enjoys looking at! Did you have any idea what I had in mind?"

"I helped," Phoenix approached his holoform. "I knew you'd think of that as stupidity, so I helped. I hope you like it, because it's permanent."

"Oh Primus. You two are hopeless," she muttered. Andromeda looked over herself.

She actually found herself to look quite beautiful. Her hair was a chocolate brown color and touched just below her shoulder-blades, with a slight curl to it. Her eyes were a deep blue color, differing from her normal optic color. The skin tone on the holoform was fair, darkened by the sun, and her size was athletic, matched with broad shoulders. Her height was about 5' 9'', and she guessed her weight was around 170. Her outfit consisted of blue jeans, cowboy boots, a teal baby t-shirt and a white button down over that. A brown belt wrapped around her hips, and she had gems in her ears. No glasses, and light face-paint.

"Primus..." she uttered.

Phoenix and Ratchet laughed. "Do you like it?"

"Yes..." she replied quietly. "I do. I'm..._beautiful_?"

"Yes, you are," Phoenix laughed, looking at her wrist-watch. "You'd better go. Prime'll be waiting for you outside the fenceline."

Andromeda snapped to attention. "Oh! Right!" her holoform clicked off and she slammed her clutch in, shifting into first. With a rev of her engine, she took off out the medical bay doors and honked twice, making her way up to fourth gear. "Thank you, Phoenix!"

And then she hung a quick right, out the hangar doors.

_Not to us, O Lord, not to is, but to your name give glory, for the sake of your steadfast love and your faithfulness._

_~Psalm 115:1_


	9. 9: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

~In Love and War~

**::Chapter nine::**

_Optimus _was waiting at the fence-line for her when she pulled to a stop, sinking on her shocks. Her engine purred quietly under the hood, spark-pace rising slightly. He released the air from his alternation shocks and the massive engine of her alternation mode revved heartily. Was he showing off, or was that just wishful thinking? Andromeda reminded herself to breathe.

She remembered her holoform and clicked it on, it appearing in the driver's seat. She rolled down her power windows and took a breath, quickly glancing at herself in the driver's side mirror. With a quick access to the internet, she downloaded some eye-protectors and a small smile crept onto her lips. Her arms developed small bumps as he called to her over her communicator.

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

She pressed the clutch and shifted into first, creeping foreword. "Yes. I can always make my way back if I get tired," she shrugged. "Lead on. You know the area better than I do."

The semi beside her released more air from its shocks and lurched foreword. "Alright. Just tell me when you start to feel tired," once they were rumbling down the dusty road, he added, "And you're holoform looks beautiful, Andromeda."

**Fifteen minutes later**

Andromeda followed Optimus for fifteen minutes until they reached they city. He stopped at a red and white octogan, with the words 'STOP' printed on it. Confused, she stopped behind him. She didn't know the driving customs on Earth, and her only bet would be to follow him and do what he did. But how in the galaxy did he get his back-end light to blink periodically like that?

"Optimus," she commed him. "I'm not sure how this works."

"Driving?" he chuckled. "It's not hard. On the steering mechanism there are black levers with white print on them," he continued. "Do you see them?"

"Yes."

"The one on the left should have two arrows, pointing right and left. Click it up, and it tells the driver behind you that you're turning to the right. When you click it down, it indicates a left turn. Do you follow?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Simple enough."

He chuckled. "Just follow me. When my lights flash," the two, red back ends lights flashed a solid red. "That means I'm going to stop. You can figure the rest out on the internet."

"Alright."

They turned right, Andromeda following close behind him. They made their way slowly through traffic, stopping when required and turning two lefts and then a right. Optimus instructed her on speed signs, and she followed them when they indicated the appropriate speed. Pretty soon they were at the edge of the city. Optimus pulled onto the shoulder of the road and stopped. His holoform got out and approached her alt mode. She gasped, making sure her communcator was off.

Andromeda estimated that he was about 6'2'', 200 and some pounds. Optimus' holographic shoulders were broad, matched with well-muscled arms and chest. His optics (which were actually eyes) were a deep blue color that made her spark skip two beats in her chest. His deep black hair was short, and he had black, unshaven stubble littering his face. He had dark skin, kissed by the sun and a shocking smile. Clothed in jeans and a white t-shirt with black cowboy boots, Andromeda had to keep herself from gawking. She'd never seen a more handsome human!

"You're doing great," he leaned onto her window. "Better than I had imagined."

"Thanks," she looked away awkwardly. "So...Wheeljack told me these things were required by the government," she gestured to the holoforms. "He also said we cannot intake human substances. So what exactly do we do on a Saturday night? Other than drive?"

He smiled brightly, eyes laughing. "Good question. Usually the Major takes the humans into what they call a bar," he shrugged. "Not really my atmosphere, but everyone else seems to enjoy it. It's purely a matter of persepective I guess."

She nodded a few times. "What exactly is your atmosphere? I wouldn't feel right-"

"Don't worry about it," he added sharply. "Is there anything imparticular you're curious about? I've done about everything there is to do in this town."

"I don't know exactly," she sighed.

He shifted his weight. "Why don't I take you to one of my favorite places on this island?" he asked. She pushed up her sunglasses. "It's not much, but I enjoy it."

Her smile was small. "That sounds perfect."

"Alright then. Just follow me,"

His holoform disappeared.

Andromeda's alternation mode burned.

**Optimus Prime**

He couldn't help it. Her holoform was prettier than he had imagined, and her smile...well, it was far more beautiful than any constellation he had ever seen. Optimus had partaken in many beautiful things; a spark-bond with his mate, watching earth sunsets. He had seen in person the beauty of a newborn child, life springing from the quiet of the morning. Dew on flowers. The unfolding of a rose in the early dawn of a new day. He had seen beauty. Optimus knew it well. But never before had he witnessed such beauty in a smile.

He pulled to a stop a few moments later. He knew this bay well. Optimus had spent many hours gazing into the setting sun, watching the sky paint beautiful colors behind the clouds. He enjoyed the sparkling waters. He knew the sea air on his filters well, and he knew the coolness of the waves as if they wer a part of him. He'd grieved here, spark-bonded here. Optimus had won his greatest battle at this place, watching the expand of water sparkle before his optics. And he would love again. Here.

Andromeda stopped beside him. Her beauty sparkled in the light of the day, her presence even more beautiful than the bay itself. Optimus had to activate his cooling systems to keep from running hot. As he gazed upon her, Elita flashed into his memory. He saw her smile, and felt her touch. How he longed to touch Andromeda the same way he'd touched his sweet Elita...

His transformation was quick and natural. She followed him, both ending their transformation at the same time. Their holoforms disappeared, and Andromeda seemed lost in the vast expanse of water and sky. Around them a wall of rock envelopted the two Autobots like a room, the soft sand shifting under their massive weight. Niether noticed the cool water running against their servos.

"How did you find this place? It's gorgeous," she breathed.

Optimus shrugged. "As I said before, I have done many things in this area. This is my favorite place to come. Most of the time I think. Other times I just watch."

"I can see why. It's captivating."

"You should see it at night. The sky lights up with stars. It's almost like being back on Cybertron."

She looked up. "I bet. I could see Orion's belt from my quarters window," she chuckled. "Sometimes I thought I could touch it if I tried hard enough. Reminded me of freedom and power sometimes," she shrugged. "But that was a long time ago."

Optimus was quiet for a long time. She didn't seem to notice his optics on her, tracing the outline of her face, or watching her every move. As her armor flexed, his spark leapt, and when her optics closed he shivered. He hadn't felt so captivated by someone since Elita, and frankly it was wonderful. Every inch of him wanted to hold her, to tell her he wanted a relationship. His spark had even began to pulsate when she was close. That never happened unless destined. It made his armor cold. He lost all control of his processor and his mouth at that moment when the waning sunlight silhouetted her outline.

"You are extremely beautiful," he blurted.

Andromeda whipped her helm to look at him, shocked. "What?"

He mentally kicked himself. Multiple times. 'What are you processing? She's a comrade...not your spark-mate. You can be so stupid, Orion...'

She laughed at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

She laughed harder. "You must've glitched...you just told me that I was beautiful."

"Is there a problem?"

Andromeda laughed harder this time, head tilted back as she began to settle. "I haven't had that for a long time. If ever."

"Hard to believe,"

She gave him a blank stare. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course. Why?"

Andromeda turned. "If I were anything like I was you'd be court-martialed. And probably offlined for treason,"

"You aren't who you were anymore. I can see the difference."

"You never knew me," she sighed. "I'm not so different."

Optimus stepped towards her.

"If you truly knew who I was, Optimus, you'd be surprised..." her voice trailed when he grabbed her hand. She turned on her heel and gave him a confused look. "What're you doing?"

"I really don't know how to put this, Andromeda..."

She stepped back, hand still in his. "No...you're not...are you?"

**Andromeda Axellis**

She was frightened, alarmed, surprised and thankful, but she didn't know why. This was Optimus, she knew him, and he wasn't going to hurt her. But something inside her told her to run. Run far and fast and not look back. She wasn't who he thought she was. But she was falling faster and faster in a love for him he obviously knew about, and she didn't want him playing her. She'd been hardened by time and mechs, and his games weren't going to help.

'Please don't be a game...don't be like the rest of my suitors, Optimus, please...'

"Listen to me, Andromeda, please,"

She swallowed hard and fast. "You don't understand..."

"Yes, I understand."

She shook her helm back and forth. "No...you don't understand how I feel! No one does, and I don't expect you too either!"

"Listen to me," he grabbed her hand and gripped it hard. "I've loved before, Andromeda. I know love well. I can tell you honestly that I don't know how this happened, and I can't explain it, but it has happened. We can't change it. Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

**Optimus Prime **

"My fate is not to spark-bonded," she spat at him.

"No one knows fate, Andromeda. I don't, and as much as you would, you don't."

She tried to pull her arm back, but he held tightly to it. "I never asked for this...for you..."

"Niether did I," he said firmly.

Andromeda narrowed her optics at him. "I don't _want _this. Niether do you. You don't want me, Optimus, because I'm a...a..._mistake. _My entire life-cycle I have tried to correct my mistakes, make it right, be who my father wanted me to be! And I won't anymore. I'm not going to drag you into this and then try and fix it too. It's not going to happen," she tried once more to released herself from his hold. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing,"

"No you don't." he said sharply. "You have no familiararity with love. I do, Andromeda...just let me teach you. I can and I will. I did the same thing with Elita, and I will with you. No matter how long it takes, Andromeda, I _will _love you."

"No! Don't say it! You don't love me-"

He seized her other hand in his and pulled her toward him roughly. "How are you one to judge me? I must say the truth, Andromeda. I have to."

"No, please, don't say it!" she begged, almost crying. The pain through her spark was so unbearable mixed with the passion she had for him. She wanted to run from him, wanted to claw his optics out, and wanted to kiss him all in one. She just couldn't force herself to take in his love. She'd blocked her spark from love for so many years, she didn't know if she could ever let it back in. "Please! Don't say something you'll regret later. Don't..."

"I promise you I will not regret it,"

"You can't promise that." she whimpered.

Optimus pulled her closer again. She resisted him, but couldn't escape those blue optics. She swallowed and tried not to cry, but it was impossible. Tears leaked from her optics, and her head hung between them. "Yes I can. Tell me, Andromeda, tell me how you feel. I won't let you go until you do."

"No...I can't tell you...it's...it's _forbidden_."

"Love is not forbidden," he said quietly, more gently. "No one is here that can judge you for your emotion."

"Listen to yourself!"

"I am listening," his optics searched hers. "Don't cry my sweet Andromeda...don't."

"Stop, please,"

He shook his head. "I'll never stop. I will never stop loving you. Not until the spark is gone from my chest will I stop loving you. Never."

She sobbed, knees weak. Finally they gave out beneath her, and she slumped foreword, crying hard. He held her wrists tightly, supporting her with strong arms. Years of pain fell to the ground through her tears, and finally he let her fall to the sand. He fell with her cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his optics.

"I _love_ you."

"You can't," she shook her helm as best she could. "You don't know me."

He smiled. "I don't have to. All I have to do is love you."

Andromeda closed her optics. Optimus touched his forehead with hers and let out a deep sigh. His hands fell down her back and pressed her close to him. She faught in resistance, but he did not let her win. He closed his optics and sighed heavily again. His spark sped up and jumped out to meet hers, colliding with his protective armor.

"Tell me something, Andromeda," he whispered into her audio receptor. "Tell me something about you. Anything. Tell me anything."

She sobbed again. "I don't know _what _to tell you..."

"Something, anything. Tell me..." he looked up at the sky, which was beginning to dot with traces of stars. He remembered the first question he asked Elita. Optimus looked down to the femme he was holding and tilted her chin up. "Tell me your favorite constellation." Her eyes averted his in thoughts, her crying dwindling down into sniffles. Finally, her lip-plates parted and her eyes sparkled for an instant. His spark again leapt out to meet hers. He tried to settle it, but couldn't. "Tell me, Andromeda."

"Orion,"

He answered. "Yes?"

She looked slightly confused. "Orion. Orion is my favorite."

His lip-plates curved into a smile he knew was devilish, but he didn't stop it. 'That's it. I have my answer.'

They said nothing for a few minutes, until she stopped crying.

"We are destined, my dear. We are destined."

_Trust in the Lord with all your heart and lean not on your won understandingl in all your ways acknowledge him, and he will make your pathes straight._

_~Proverbs 3:5-6_


	10. 10: Accidental Flashback

~In Love and War~

**::Chapter ten::**

_Andromeda _collected herself and stood, Prime standing in front of her. Optics closed, she faught at the emotions running through her body. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back from him. How could she tell him how she felt for him without rising all the past hurt inside of her? How could Andromeda possibly tell him she liked him-loved him-without putting herself in danger?

"I'm sorry," she took a hesitated step back. "This isn't right..."

He stood stationary. "Andromeda, I apologize-"

"-don't," she shook her helm. "This is my doing. I should've never come." with a few more steps back, she finally felt somewhat safe from his...alluring charm. With a hard swallow down a raw throat, Andromeda shook her helm back and forth, trying to clear the memories flooding her processor.

"Andromeda. I promise you I will not harm you."

She forced a laugh. "I'm not worried for me...I'm worried for you," 'You lie so badly, Andromeda,'

"Talk to me, Andromeda, tell me what I must do..."

"Just," she whispered. "Just stay away from me,"

With more unexpected tears, Andromeda transformed and zipped by him, tires spinning beneath the sand. Once she found traction, Andromeda sped out of the bay and kicked up sand behind her, leaving another Prime behind her.

Again.

"No, no, no, no, no," she sobbed. "Rodimus! Why did you leave me? Why? Rodimus!"

_**Flashback**_

_ "Isn't this a surprise?" _

_The young femme turned around, smiling brightly. "Hotrod!" she ran for the brightly colored mech, his strong arms opened to her. She attacked him with a hug and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_ "How is my beautiful Andie?"_

_She giggled. "Just fine, 'Rod," she chuckled. "I trust you defeated Galvatron? Just for me?"_

_ "Yes," he laughed, taking her hand. "I did. And that should please your father just enough to let me claim you."_

_She blushed. "Since when were we interested in that? I just wanted you to teach me marksmenship."_

_ "And I wanted to kiss you,"_

_ "You still haven't,"_

_ "You won't let me touch you much less kiss you."_

_ "You haven't tried," she pulled from his grasp and wrapped her delicate hands around the railing, looking down to the buzzing city of Iacon. Peaceful, beautiful, and well constructed, Andromeda knew Iacon better than any thing else on Cyberton. It was her home. Her place. Her destiny. Hotrod stepped up behind her, and was about to wrap his arms around her when a piercing scream struck the air._

_ ALERT, ALERT, DECEPTICON EN-ROUTE. ALL DEFENSE SYSTEMS TO THE READY!_

_ "What's going on?" Andromeda asked him._

_Hotrod straightened. "Decepticons," he whispered, turning to her, hands on shoulders. "Find your father. Get somewhere safe, okay?"_

_ "Hotrod! No!" she grabbed his hand, jerking him back. "Stay with me, please!"_

_ "Andie," he said firmly. "I'll be right back. Please, do as I say..."_

_Her optics pooled. "Hotrod..."_

_ ALL UNITS, REPORT-_

_Hotrod turned to face her again, grip on her wrists hard. "I'll be back. I promise."_

_ He released her, kissed her forehead and ran towards the direction of the arms building._

_ Andromeda watched him go. _

_ He never came back._

_**End flashback**_

__"Hotrod," she slammed on the brakes, not caring about the driving customs. "Why? You promised me! You _promised_!" she spat it out bitterly. "Promises are worthless..."

She headed out of the city, leaving her mark on the streets as she flew by, not caring whether or not she made it out alive. Dripping pools falling down her holographic face, she floored the accelerator and her transmission revved. Slamming in the clutch and going into fifth gear, she finally entered into the darkness. The city was behind her.

And so was Prime.

**Optimus Prime**

He didn't understand.

Watching the dust trail evaporate as she left, Optimus felt his spark drop into his fuel tanks. He closed his optics and released a sharp breath. Sighing in aggrivation, he knew what this meant. He had done it before. Why couldn't love be easy?

It was Elita.

All over again.

**Andromeda Prime**

Her tears blocked the road, and her wheel swerved. She ducked into a pothole, entire alt body slamming hard into a bob. Her tires hit the tar hard, and she yelped. Once she gained control of the wheel again, Andromeda clicked on her headlights, light illuminating the road in front of her. Her cries were defeaning even to her own audio receptors, and Optimus' words followed her continuously, out to haunt her.

_I promise I will not hurt you..._

'Promise are nothing but slag,' she told her processor. "Nothing but slag..."

_Thunk!_

"What in the slag!" her wheel jerked left, and her body roared onto the uneven shoulder. Gravel sprayed up on her right, her tires licking hard against the unpaved road. Screaming, she tried to gain control over her body. She underestimated her own strength and her two passenger side tires slipped off the shoulder and into the ditch.

She screamed, only to be silenced a moment later. Her alt mode jerked to a hault, and she felt pain shoot through her shoulders, fresh and new. A warm, cool liquid dripped from the healing wounds and fresh ones bled energon from her arms and legs. Andromeda groaned, pain overtaking her feelings sensors.

"Why!" she screamed loudly. "Why me!"

As Optimus had stated, it was purely a matter of destiny.

**The next morning**

"Ironhide, have you seen Andie?" Lilitron asked the next morning, making her way from Bumblebee's quarters. "I've been meaning to ask her some questions, but I can't find her."

The massive black mech studied the form across the hangar. "I don't now. I haven't seen her,"

Lilitron followed his optics. "I see," she giggled. "All you've seen is a certain weapon specialist with certain cannons and a certain snappy personality."

"Quiet, femme," Ironhide turned, back to her. "You're one to talk."

Lilitron laughed. "Our relationship is purely friendship," she sobered. "Yours is purely infatuation. She won't take any of your slag, Ironhide," she giggled again. "Warheart is too smart for that. And you."

"Yea, yea, whatever," he mumbled. "You'll see. You'll all see."

**Andromeda Axellis**

_REBOOT SYSTEM 99%_

_ DAMAGE REPORT: 87% _

_ NANNITE SYSTEMS AUTOMATICALLY INITIATED_

She moaned, trying hard to roll over on all four tires. Andromeda couldn't take note of her own outside damage, and she was far too weak to transform. Finally reaching for her holoform switch, she activated it. The holoform clicked and then appeared outside the Hummer.

"My aching processor,"

She stood on wobbly legs, surveying herself in the dawn light.

"This isn't good."

**Optimus Prime**

"You mean she hasn't _reported in_?" Optimus added emphasis to the word as he stood from his desk. "She didn't come in last night?"

"No sir," Phoenix shook her helm. "She was not in our quarters, nor did she ever enter them. She has not returned from her drive."

"Her _what_?"

"Her drive," Phoenix gave him a confused look. "She commed me and told me she'd be back later. I didn't realize it would be this morning. She said to keep it confidential."

"Nothing is confidential when it comes to royals," he said roughly. "She's in danger, Phoenix."

"I know that as well as you do," she replied quietly. "Her energy signature's been turned off. She isn't responding to anything. I fear..."

"Do not worry," Optimus looked out the window. "She will come back."

"I surely hope you're right, sir,"

Optimus sighed.

'So do I.'

_**Incoming Transmission:: I'm sorry this was short, but it's all I can do! Hopefully it's falling into place a little more. Thanks for reading and please drop a review! Bye!**_

___When you draw close to God, God will draw close to you._

_~James 4:8_


	11. 11: Stuck and Unstuck

~In Love and War~

**::Chapter eleven::**

_Optimus _paced his office back and forth, not caring about the cracks appearing from his massive foot-falls. Hands clasped behind him, the Autobot leader stopped for a brief instant and looked out the window. He had no idea where Andromeda had gone to, and it worried him. She'd turned off her GPU and energy signatures as not to be traced. Frankly, he was afraid. And that was new for him.

'This is your fault, Orion. You scared her off.' he told himself, 'This is what you get for forsaking Elita...'

Finally, the mech burst from his office, flustered and aggitated. He couldn't outrun or battle his thoughts cooped up in that office. Breaking from the quiet sanctity, he looked around the base. Everyone was either looking at him, or working.

"Optimus," Ironhide approached him.

He put up a hand to his weapons specialist. "Not now, old friend," he began briskly walking for the hangar doors. "I'm going out. I'll be back later."

"Sure, Optimus, but-"

"Ratchet," Optimus barked. "Foreword all my calls."

He medic nodded. "Okay, Optimus, but you should know-"

"Not now!" he shouted. With a quick transformation, the massive semi rumbled from the base and out the open gates, quickly changing gears as he rumbled down the road, anger in his circuitry. Why had she left? She should've told him! Now she ran the risk of the Decepticons finding her. Femmes!

'It's your fault, Orion,' he reminded himself, 'You came on too strong. She's not Ariel!'

With another angry shift into gear, he roared onto the main road.

**Andromeda Axellis**

Her body burned with newfound pain; not only in her shouders, but deep inside her. Her emotions felt like they had been in battle her entire life. Her spark felt heavy and scarred, as if torn out of her chest and replaced with a burning rock. But her body wasn't the only thing that was hurt.

It was her pride.

All her life she had been praised, honored, respected. She had held her helm high above others, Prime's even, and had been proud of who she was. Her family was special, she was special. Andromeda had been expected to change history.

Now, she was nothing more than an overturned Hummer crying her eyes out.

She tried to pull herself upright, but she couldn't. The pain in her shoulders was fiercly burning. The fuel in her tanks felt soured within her, as if she could vomit. Her crying didn't help either. Her holoform beside her tried to turn the Hummer right-side-up with all her Autobot strength. Finally she just gave up and slumped into the ditch.

She sat there for an hour, crying. Andromeda thought about her life-cycle. How her mother died when she was just a child, how her father trained her in the way of the council. About her first real love, Hotrod, and how he had never returned to her, and about her father's offlining. Many more thoughts about her life-cycle shot around her processor. She tried to ignore Optimus' face in her processor, but couldn't.

She thought about transforming, but decided against it. She run the risk of being spotted outside the base. She'd turned off all navigational systems so Prime couldn't find her-Decepticons didn't even matter. She would rather fight them then face Optimus again anyway.

** 150 miles North of Diego Garcia**

GT Mustang roared down the open road, passing by rice fields and dusty patches of land. His gears shifted quickly as he pushed himself hard. A wicked smile painted a wicked face, an evil spark churning inside him. He'd seen everything. But he knew he'd need back up. She was a Council, after all.

"What is it, Barricade?" the comm-link cracked to life in his alternation mode. Barricade answered the call with a snicker.

"You'll never guess what, Screamer,"

"What?"

He sped on foreword, sirens blaring a fake alert. Cars moved over. "I found Axellis."

"So? I battled her the other day," he growled over the comm. "Your point, Barricade?"

"My point is," the Mustang growled back, "Is that she's _alone_. She left the base."

Starscream was quiet.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Wait," Starscream muttered. "Just wait. We need her exhausted, scared and alone. Completely alone. We can't do anything if the Autobots come for her."

"But I want to slag her now!"

"Silence!" he screamed. "Report back to base, Barricade," he said evilly. "And I will process this over."

**An hour later**

After multiple times of trying to get herself turned over, she was exhausted. Andromeda's fresh pain in her shoulders had turned into a burning scold, as if hot hoil had been poured over her protoform. It made her cry, scream and moan. She blacked out a few times from the massive pain. All her fuel had been had been wasted from her efforts. She was beginning to get low.

_MAINFRAME SYSTEM UPDATE: ENERGON SUPPLY 10% AND COUNTING IMMEDIATE REFUEL ADVISED_

_ ALTERNATION MODE DAMAGED; REPAIR ADVISED_

_ MAIN-FRAME ENGINE TUNE-UP REQUIRED FOR TRANSFORMATION_

"Yea, yea, I hear you," she muttered. "Can't a royal get any peace around here?"

Her holoform sat in the grassy ditch, hand on her alternation mode. She thought about the day her father had awarded her with a new mode to scan; on her 17th birthday. It had been a Cybertronian speedster, complete with fuel-injection and ten different speeds. It also had come with a huge music system. Andromeda smiled softly. Such a sweet memory.

A release of air from brakes from above made her jump.

Her first processing was that it was Optimus, but then she looked and saw that it wasn't. It was a huge 2011 Chevy Silverado, with a man and a small boy inside the cab. Andromeda rose to her holoform legs and shielded her eyes from the sun. The men pulled to a stop from their slow crawl.

"Are you alright, miss?"

She squinted. "Uh...no, acutally, I am not."

The man got out of the truck. "I see you overturned," the boy followed him out. "Are you sure you're not hurt? Looks pretty nasty to me."

"I am fine." Andromeda climbed the ditch to meet him. "Would you mind calling for assistance? I can't get my bo...car turned over. It needs repairs to function."

He looked surprised. "Uh...sure, I can call my brother. He's got a tractor that can get you turned over in no time."

'Thank Primus,' She nodded. "Thank you."

"You look like you need a bed and shower," he chuckled. "Hop in. I'll drop you off at home with my wife and daughter. Alex can make room."

Andromeda had no idea how far her holoform could stray from her body. Her systems were hardly strong enough to make it work, but enduring well. She decided against it and told him: "I think I'll stay here and wait for that tractor you mentioned. Thank you, though. It is most kind of you."

"Well, okay," the man slipped back into the truck. "I'll go and get my brother and come back here. Should take about thirty minutes."

"Alright. Thank you."

He nodded and the truck sped off.

**Optimus Prime**

He was stuck.

Not physcially, but in choice. Optimus had traveled far enough north to come to a cross-roads. He wished she'd kept her GPU on, but she'd turned it off. He had no way to track her or to follow her, much less find her. Optimus had tried sending messages, but he knew she had rejected them, much less read them. With a sigh, the semi rolled backwards an inch or two and made a decision.

He went right.

**Andromeda Axellis**

As she sat under the hot sun, she couldn't help but miss him. Them. Her comrades, her team, her friends. It had only been two or three days, but it had felt like an eternity. She felt connected to them. Perhaps it was because they shared the same insignia, the same place in their battle. Or maybe it was because of the kindness they had bestowed. Whatever it was, it was making Andromeda miss them more and more. Especially Optimus.

She told herself she was stupid. How many times in three days did she dream-cycle him telling her how beautiful she was? Or how special? How many? Countless. And when he had, she had chickened out and ran away. Optimus must've been so confused and hurt by her he couldn't process straight. Curse her stupid past! Andromeda feared she had ruined her only chance of love.

Andromeda called herself a fool. She loved Optimus. Everything about him. His smile, his optics, his personality. The mech possessed such a sweet aura that she couldn't get over. He was strong, sensitive and wise. Optimus was everything she had ever pictured a mech worth being. And she'd had him in her arms and ran away. She was a fool. No, worse than that. She was a royal fool.

She passed the time waiting for the man and tractor by couning how many times she had been wrong. Most of them was when she was still young, when she thought she had the world under her thumb. How many stupid choices she'd made in Council meetings, how many suitors she had turned down. How many times she had counted the stars in wait for her prince to sweep her off her servos.

Finally, the rumbling off the tractor ahead made her look up. Her systems alerted her to incoming friendlies. Andromeda's holoform stood and climbed the ditch, planting her booted feet on the shoulder of the main road. The Chevy stopped next to her.

"We're here," the man smiled. "Jerry'll get you out in no time."

She gave him a single nod. "I'm relieved. I thought I would have to walk back to town. How far is it?" She probably hadn't gone too far out of Diego Garcia, considering she could hardly drive through her tears. The man rubbed his chin and thought a moment.

"Well, Diego Garcia is that way about fifteen miles," he shrugged.

Her eyes widened. "Really? I didn't think I had come that far,"

"Yea, well," he shrugged. "Many don't." he turned to the tractor and walked over to help Jerry latch the chain to the back of the tractor. He walked down the ditch and attached it to her brush-guard.

"Be careful," she cautioned. "That's a very sensitive are...expensive guard. Please, be careful."

The man nodded. "Sure thing," Once it was ready for pulling, Jerry climbed back onto the tractor and gently accelerated it. The man went to the right side and began pushing. Andromeda and the boy, Alex, helped.

After twenty minutes of trying to free the Hummer, it budged. Andromeda internally tried to help without being noticed. She was able to distribute her weight lightly enough to rock back onto all four tires. The chain in front of her went slack, and her holoform stepped inside.

She tried to start herself. She sputtered and groaned, engine whining. Finally she started, but her 'Check Engine' light popped on, and alarms went soaring through her processor. Alerts and warnings flashed before her optics. Andromeda read most of them.

_ALTERNATION DAMAGE, 75% SEEK ASSISTANCE_

_ DEFENSIVE ARMOR IN NEED OF REPAIR_

_ NANNITE REPAIR SYSTEM INITIATED_

"Try driving out," the man shouted. "Give 'er some gas!"

Andromeda did. She approached the ditch and climbed the ledge with ease. Her body groaned and her shoulders ached with a dull, throbbing pain. Her shocks felt tired. Andromeda was in need of one of Phoenix's tune-ups. But she wasn't going back.

"Yikes," Jerry chuckled. "Looks like you need some fixin'," he looked to his brother. "You think Pop could figure this out?"

He nodded. "Probly. Where you headed?" he asked her.

Andromeda lied. "Uh...that way, for awhile. I'm not quite sure."

He laughed. "Oh, then that's it! You follow us back to my place," he jerked his thumb behind him. "My wife'll get you cleaned up and we can take a look at your car and send you on your way. Sound good?"

"You are most kind..." she didn't remember him giving her a name. He caught on.

"Clark," he nodded. "My brother Jerry, My son Alex."

She nodded. "My name is Andie," she said quickly.

"Well, Andie, that's a nice SUV you got there. We'll try and fix 'er up right as rain. We'll go slow until we get to the farm."

She nodded.

The tractor, the Chevy, and the Hummer lumbered slowly down the road, farther and farther away from base.

**Optimus Prime**

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION-PHOENIX_

::What is it, Phoenix?:: Optimus

Ping. ::Just got word from Ratchet:: Phoenix ::The human Secretary of Defense has suggested a celebration for our men,:: Phoenix ::They have requested our presence in holoform::

Optimus sighed to himself.

Ping. ::They are waiting for your reply:: Phoenix

He wasn't ready for this. How could he be with a lost femme and stressed processor? Optimus was not in the mood for a celebration; whatever kind. ::Tell them we accept,:: Optimus ::When is this?::

Ping. ::Wednesday evening:: Phoenix

'Three days to find her,' He sighed again. ::All right:: Optimus

Ping. ::You still haven't found her yet, have you?:: Phoenix

::Not a trace,:: Optimus ::But I am not giving up. She can't be far:: Optimus

Ping. ::She loves you, you know. She's just too hurt to tell you:: Phoenix

::I'm not phazed:: Optimus

Ping. ::I'm glad. I couldn't of chosen a better suitor for her myself.:: Phoenix

This made him smile. Maybe there was some hope.

But now, he had a femme to find.

Before Wednesday.

_The Lord is my strength and my shield, my heart trusts in him, and I am helped._

_~Psalm 28:7_


	12. 12: Thru the Eyes of a Child

~In Love and War~

**::Chapter twelve::**

_She _found it extremely painful for her shoulders to move in her current state. Her systems were flashing damage warnings at her every few seconds, driving her crazy. Also, the dents in her armor were extremely uncomfortable and painful to manuver in. She cursed a few times in Cybertronian as she dipped slowly in potholes. Andromeda hissed when she turned her wheel. The pain soared through her steering column. Thankfully her airbag had malfunctioned and not deployed.

She followed Clark and Jerry a few miles until a large area of open ground surrounded them. Tall, green stocks of what she scanned of corn covered miles and miles. A cool breeze slithered around the air, tinted with the smell of corn, dirt and farm. The creaking of a tall, circular object filled her audio receptors. She scanned it and noted that it was a windmill. Strange.

Andromeda followed the truck and tractor down a twisted driveway. They stopped, her behind them. Straightening her wheel with a quiet hiss, she sank down on her shocks and waited. Her holoform stepped out of her alt mode and walked over to meet Jerry, looking around the large yard with curiosity.

"Welcome to K&K Farms," he outstretched his arms. "It ain't much, but it's home."

She shrugged. "Your abode is pleasant," she smiled. "Your barn...it is very large."

"Yea. I like it that way."

A sudden slap pierced the air in the area of the house. "Clark! Clark, what is going on?" it was a female human, about 35, with blond hair and blue eyes. She had a sparkling on her hip; a mech, and two others clinging to her dress. Andromeda thought the sight was adorable, and smiled lightly.

"My wife," the man raised his eyes.

Andromeda nodded.

"Clark," she reached on her toes to kiss him. "I was worried!"

"I'm fine," the man replied.

"Where's Alex?"

Clark shrugged. "Somewhere by the barn I think," Jerry replied.

The woman glued her eyes to Andromeda when that matter was solved. "Who's this?"

"Andie," Clark replied. "Her truck overturned a few miles back. Jerry and I stopped to help her."

The woman handed the sparkling to her husband. "Sweet Lord! You must be exhausted! Come inside and get cleaned up. Jerry and Clark with take a look at your car. Won't you, dear?"

"Yes, Maggie,"

She grabbed Andromeda's arm and yanked her towards the house. "Come along. You don't need to worry. Clark and Jerry are good with machines," she pushed on towards the house.

"I uh..."

"Don't worry. They'll have it up and running in a few hours. But you, you my dear need some rest and a good shower."

Andromeda was speechless as she stumbled through the entry of the farm-house.

**Optimus Prime**

After no luck heading east, Optimus spun a U-ee and headed west. His large form rumbled along as he thought about Andromeda and Elita. Their likeness was uncanny, and their differences scared him. Elita had been strong and pushy. Andromeda was...powerful and intelligent. Both qualities he liked in femmes, but this was a little much. He hated to betray Elita's memory, but he also hated pushing away his emotion for Andromeda.

About fifteen miles out of the city, he came to a road surrounded by open fields. He sighed deeply. Optimus doubted she would try and go any farther west. There was nothing other than another city and more water and cliffs. She had to of gone somewhere. Slowing, he came to a halt and released the air from his brakes.

'She's not here, Orion. She wouldn't go west.'

He turned around and rumbled towards the city.

**Andromeda Axellis**

She had no idea if holoforms could withstand water. After Maggie explained the bathing routine, Andromeda just left the water run. She sank onto the toilet and laid her head in her hands. Pain shot through her. She looked up into the mirror and gasped.

A large cut from her glass shattering slashed across her eyebrow. Smeared blood matted her hair. With a sigh, Andromeda scanned her holoform from her alt mode and refreshed herself. She tied her hair back into what humans called a 'ponytail' and scanned a baseball cap. Then she scanned a change of clothes.

Emerging from the restroom, she wound her way throughout the farm house and down the stairs. Maggie was in the kitchen, fixing some-kind of human food. It smelled delicious and made her mouth water. She remembered her fuel tanks being low. Ignoring the pop-up, she slowly made her way towards the doorframe. "Something smells wonderful."

Maggie looked up. "Oh, thanks. You're probably hungry aren't you?"

"No." Andromeda replied quickly, "I'm not hungry. Just tired."

She gave her a lopsided grin. "I can imagine." she began to stir some yellow looking mush on the stove. "Have a seat."

"Thank you."

Andromeda sank into a kitchen chair, resting her elbow on the table-top and letting her cheek fall into it. She sank in the quiet reverence of the farm-house. Andromeda remembered the palace on Iacon. It was quiet with royal silence, and graceful with respected aura. She closed her eyes and remembered her many hours locked in her quiet room, watching and recording the positions of stars, dreaming her life away with Hotrod. She faintly remembered the day Optimus showed up in the Council.

**(Flashback)**

_ It was dark, dreary and peppered with a heavy silence. It reminded Andromeda of the stories her mother used to tell her. How the maiden was locked in a prison-cell, rusting away in lonely pieces. The prince always showed up and rescued her, of course. But those were stories. This was her reality. She was locked up by her father's memory and the Council, and there was no prince to rescue her. _

_ She was snapped out of her processings when her Rowshima loudly._

_ "The Council recognizes Optimus for his dutiful works of rescuing the Core," he boomed. "We have not seen such bravery since Rogue Axellis, who's memory would be honored as well. You have done well, Optimus. And with Zeta Prime's passing, we must say that the lines of Prime's has been a great disappointment."_

_ The mech said nothing, just staring with glowing optics. Andromeda stood at attention, armor shining even in the dim-light. She was surrounded by guards who stood at the ready, in case anyone was stupid enough to try and attack her. She listened to Rowshima continue._

_ "But the Council, after great deliberation, has found favor with you, Optimus. We believe that you can change the history of the Prime's. To do this requires great skill and wisdom, something we believe you possess. The Prime's stand for honor, justice and peace, and ultimately the safety of Cybertron. With the deliverance of the Matrix, Optimus, you have proven yourself worthy of this title. Do you accept?"_

_ "I accept the challenge."_

_The Council bowed their heads, Andromeda with them. "Then by the power vested in me by Rogue Axellis, I give you the Matrix. You will be recognized with your Prime fathers, and you will hold power among their name. With the duty to protect Cybertron and the power to stop evil, we salute you, Optimus Prime, as the Prime to change history. Go; and be plentious in your reign."_

_ Andromeda watched as the new Prime gracefully left the courtyard._

_ She had no idea he would be her prince.  
_

_**(End flashback)**_

__The memory brought tears to her eyes, but she pushed them back. Optimus was just another Prime to grace her presence, someone who was just another assignment. She remembered all the Prime's; even Zeta, who was bestowed Prime when she was just a sparkling. But now, after Optimus telling her he loved her, it was a painful, terrible memory. She wished she had never come to earth. Phoenix had been right. It was a huge mistake.

"Andie?" Maggie asked from across the kitchen.

"Oh, pardon me. Yes?" she blinked back tears and straightened.

She smiled. "Are you okay? You look kinda lost."

"I'm alright," she lied under her breath. "Just thinking."

Maggie nodded.

'Just thinking.'

**NEST base**

** Warheart**

She watched the expanse of open ground, the sun shining brightly in the blue sky. It was a scortching 102 degrees farenheit, and her systems had long since heated. Now, sitting in the still, humid air, Warheart could not help but wonder about her leader. Andromeda.

The 'celebration' was on Wednesday. The femme's would've liked for Andromeda to come with them. She was a beautiful example of what Cybertron stood for: power, grace, and strength. Warheart found it hard to believe such a poweful femme would just run away from emotion, but didn't they all? She could not blame her for being scared; he was a Prime. Their entire race could be altered for the better. IT gave Warheart the chills thinking about it. Having known Andromeda the longest out of the femme's, she knew her leader was not strong enough to endure another broken relationship.

"Don't you know you could fry out here?" the rasp asked behind her.

She sighed quietly. "Yes, I'm fully aware. So why don't you go back inside and save me the effort of kicking your sorry aft?"

He huffed and approached. "I'd like to see you try, femme."

"I'd love to," she said roughly. "But not right now. Maybe later."

He stood beside her. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?" she asked sarcastically.

Ironhide chuckled. "I've done the same thing. When we lost Elita, Optimus went missing for days. I sat out here and thought about our time together and how much he loved her. I missed him. Worried about him. I've known Optimus a long time. And if she's anything like Prime, she'll come back."

"No she won't," Warheart sighed. "Andromeda's too prideful to admit her fear. His affection scares her. Love scares her. She won't be back unless Prime finds her. It's just the way she is."

**Andromeda Axellis**

The farm-house was bustling with activity. Jerry, Clark and Alex had come into the house for breakfast, and the other three boys were shouting and screaming and laughing at their places at the booth-style table. Maggie served the last of the food and took her place across from Clark, and Jerry sat across from the three boys, Alex next to him. Andromeda stood in the doorway leading to the family room, smiling at the sight. She didn't notice Alex approaching her.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, tugging on her shirt. She jerked and looked down.

Andromeda shook her head. "No, I'm not, little one. Thank you for asking."

He looked confused. "You talk funny. Are you like from England or something?"

"No," she chuckled. "I-"

His eyes widened. "Maybe you're a princess! They talk like that you know. Julie Andrews talked like you do in Princess Diaries! Are you a princess?"

Andromeda chuckled lightly. "I believe your fu-food is getting cold, young one. Go and eat."

Alex shrugged. "All right."

"Andie," Clark waved her over. "Come. Have a seat! Sit yourself right down next to James there."

"No, I-I, couldn't impose."

Maggie laughed. "You're not imposin', darlin'! Come, sit. We'd love to have you."

She smiled crookedly. "All right,"

Dinner continued on for about an hour. Everyone laughed, told stories and ate. Andromeda listened quietly, smiling occasionally when Alex made faces at her from across the table. She laughed when Jerry told them about a farm incident, and Maggie explained to her how miserable it had been trying to start their farm. When dinner was over, Andromeda immediately began to help clear the table.

"No, no," Maggie took the dishes from her. "You got outside with the kids and watch them for me, would you? I'll work on dinner."

"A-are you sure? You don't need help?"

She laughed. "I've been a mom for a long time. I think I can handle some dishes."

"All right."

Alex, James, and the youngest, Tyler, ran out the back door. Andromeda picked up the sparkling, Mitch, and followed them out the door. She felt like she had known these people her entire life. Much less feel as if they were her own family.

Alex locked James and Tyler in a fenced-in playpen. Andromeda set Mitch in there with them as well. Then, just as she took a step back to watch them play, Alex grabbed her hand and jerked her towards a large oak tree.

"Come with me! Let me show you my fort!" She had no time to respond. Alex quickly climbed up the well-worn set of branches, scurrying into the small building. He poked his head out the window and giggled. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," she laughed. "I'm coming."

It was difficult trying to climb the tree. Andromeda was not accustomed to such behavior. She found it easier trying to manuever her way through a Decepticon prison than do this. He head slammed against a branch and she yelped. Alex laughed from above her.

Finally, she was inside the building.

It wasn't much. just a small space with a shelf of trading cards and snow-globes. A shaggy rug was in the middle of the room, a chair to the back wall, and a baseball bat and glove. Paper airplanes and posters hung from the ceiling and walls. Andromeda felt very...inspired.

"This is amazing. Did you're father build it with you?"

He nodded. "Yea, Dad helped me. He did alot of building. I did alot of the planning and getting stuff. It was really fun. Did your dad build you a tree-house?"

"No," she replied quietly. "My father was gone most of my sp-childhood. We did not do things together."

"Oh." he looked down.

She chuckled. "But I will do things with my childred someday."

"Are you married?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Oh," Alex replied again. "Do you have kids?"

Andromeda shook her head. "Not at the moment."

"Are you in _love_?" Alex had a look of disbelief on his face, one that was quite adorable. She cocked her head and looked down, ashamed at her answer.

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

He giggled. "Mama says you have to either be in love or not. There's no in-between. Who're you in love with?"

She laughed. "He's-well, he's wonderful,"

"Is he big?"

She nodded. "Very tall. He is also very strong."

"What does he do? Does he farm?"

Andromeda laughed. "No," she shook her head. "He is-He is a commander in the military."

"Wow! Really!" Alex said, eyes shining.

She nodded slowly. "He's very important. And smart."

"Does he love you?"

She was quiet.

Alex looked down. "Oh, he doesn't."

"Yes," she said quickly. "I believe he does. But we haven't known each other that long."

"Mama says that love doesn't take a long time," he shrugged. "That it all depends on the person. If they are willing to love or not." he scratched his nose. "She says that when two people are in love time doesn't matter very much."

She sighed. "It's a little different where I come from. It takes a long time to decide to love someone," she looked out the window. "And I've given up. I don't have time to wait any longer."

"_What_?" he asked. "You can't give up on him!"

She looked surprised. "Why not?"

"Because-if you love him, you should tell him! Mama says love is a one-time-thing. If you let him go, you won't be able to get married!"

"I-"

"And if you'll hurt him! He'll be so sad without you," said passionately. "Just because somthin' doesn't happen the way you want it to, doesn't mean you give up on it. You just have to try."

"It's a little more complicated than that, Alex." she sighed deeply.

He shrugged. "Love isn't hard. It just...takes elbowgrease. Work."

"You are a smart child, Alex," she laughed. "But the only problem with me is that...I'm afraid."

"Of him?"

Andromeda shook her head. "No. Of love."

"Why?"

"I just am," she shrugged.

Alex rolled his eyes. "We're all afraid of something. I hate spiders. But I know that I can kill one if I haveta."

Andromeda laughed at him. "What is your point, Alex?"

"That just because we're afraid of something doesn't mean we have to run from it. We have to face our fears. Otherwise, we'll turn into scaredy-cats. That's what Dad says."

"Your father is a good man."

He nodded. "I know. But if you think time is gunna get rid of your fear, you're gunna wait a long time. Do you think time is gunna help you love again?"

"Maybe. It all depends."

Alex shook his head. "Dad told me once that we can't wait for something else to get rid of our fears, cause it can't. We have to do it ourselves. So, if you wanna get rid of this fear, you gotta confront it."

"Alex," she sighed. "I don't know if I can."

"You're brave, aren't you?"

Andromeda shrugged. "I suppose."

"Then you can."

The two sat in silence for a minute. Andromeda thought about his words as Alex played with some type of plastic man-shaped toy. Her father told her that fear is the biggest foe of any bot because no one can defeat it for you. He said that you had to do it yourself, otherwise it will become your life. Rogue also mentioned that if fear is your life, then it would kill you. Andromeda closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She wanted to cry. She couldn't tell another mech that she loved him. Not again. Andromeda couldn't expose herself, or her emotions, to that kind of hurt again. It had happened once, and that was too many times.

'You must be a coward, Andromeda.'

"Alex! Alex, it's time for milking!" Maggie called from the ground. "You're father's expecting you in the barn!"

"O-kay!" he called through the window, rolling his eyes. He turned to her. "Think about what I said. Uncle Jerry says it takes a brave man to confront what you're scared of. You said you were brave. I bet you could tell him you loved him, if you tried." he smiled. "Well...bye!" he dropped through the hole of his tree-house and scampered through the branches, dropping onto the ground. He then bolted for the barn, leaving her in the tree.

She broke down and cried.

**Optimus Prime**

"Prime?" Optimus snapped to attention, unaware of the sudden intrusion. He thoughts had wondered to the sea-side bay, first with Elita in mind and then Andromeda. He stood abruptly and looked down. Lennox looked up at him with a confused expression. "Something botherin' you, Prime?"

Optimus shook his helm. "No. Why do you ask?"

"You look...well, frankly, upset." he stepped back. "Is it that girl-bot...what's her name?"

"Andromeda."

He snapped his fingers. "Yea, her."

"Mostly," he shrugged. "That's not important now. What did you need, Major?"

Lennox shrugged. "Commander Halloway wants to know if you and your team are coming to that benefit Wednesday. He said you never got back to him."

"I asked Phoenix to do tell him," he sighed. "She has probably forgotten. You can tell him we will be there, Major."

"Okay. You sure you want to? In case Andromeda comes back?"

Optimus shook his helm slowly. "Our energy signals are always on. She will know where to find us."

"Okay, whatever you say, Prime."

'That is, if I don't find her first.'

Lennox left his office, and Optimus went back to his data pads, only to be distracted by Andromeda again.

_What marvelous love the Father has extended to us! Just look at it we're called children of God! That's who we really are._

_:: 1 John 3:11 ::_


	13. 13: Field of Dreams, Fields of Healing

_**::Incoming Transmission:: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but internet's been down and I've been working major hours and catching up with school. Anyway, I'm back [even though this is short, sorry!] and here's more drama for you all! Thanks for reading this plot bunny, and God bless ya!**_

~In Love and War~

**::Chapter thirteen::**

_Slowly _making her way out of tree house, Andromeda stepped onto the green grass and sank to her haunces. Finally resting her head against the organic tree, Andromeda let her full Hummer weight fall onto her alternation-mode shocks. Letting out a deep sigh, she briefly forgot that Jerry and Clark were deep under her hood, inspecting her engine. When they didn't seem alarmed, she eased onto her bottom and opened her eyes, sighing deeply again.

'Ouch! I wish they'd watch it in there...'

It was funny how emotions could change so easily. Yes, she still didn't want a relationship; and yes, she still had an infatuation with her commander, but something else rested inside her spark. Something painful, relieving and all around comforting. What Alex had said made small since to her, but had affected her in a way she coulnd't quite comprehend. Funny.

Maybe she should go back? Talk it over with Optimus? No, she couldn't. Andromeda had made a fool over herself at his feet. She couldn't go back. It would be too complicated, too...diminishing? It had been easier with her secret love affair with Hotrod. She had been young and stupid and unexperienced. It had been so much easier, and so much more beautiful. Now, it was like a thorn in her side; slowly, but surely, killing her. Why couldn't she stop the sensation rolling around in her head?

'Why should he come after you?'

The thought lingered in her processor for a few clicks.

'Because he said he loved you'.

Did it matter? Love was a deception, much like desire. It played nasty, scarring tricks. It didn't matter. Andromeda had promised herself that she would never love again, so that was that. She couldn't love Optimus, she told herself she wouldn't. Who cared if her bloodline-or his-hung in the balance? Her survival-her happiness-hung in the balance. If she had any happiness left.

"Andie!"

She perked up at the familiar call.

"Andie!"

It was Clark, from the entrance of the barn.

She got up from the ground. "Yes?"

"We needta talk about your car!"

She nodded. "Alright."

She hurried through the backyard and approached the greasy man rubbing his hands on a towel. He smiled crookedly at her and gestured towards the barn . "We took a look at the inside of your car here, and everything looks fine. Just some outer damage is all."

"Really?" she lied. 'Cause it sure _feels_ worse than that.'

Clark nodded. "Yep. You should be ready to go. We filled her up with gas and everything. You could head out tomorrow mornin', if you like."

"You really shouldn't have. " 'Really, he probably shouldn't of. How will my systems react to organic fueling substances?'

"Ah, it's nuttin'."

Andromeda smiled slightly. "Well, I will leave when the sun touches the horizon. I couldn't intrude any longer upon your family, Clark."

"You're not intrudin', Andie! Not at all,"

She nodded. "Yes, well, it would be best if I should go. I will be gone before sunrise. I fear...that my past will be catching up with me."

Clark looked confused.

"Very quickly."

**Lilitron**

"I can't believe she's gone, Bee!" Lilitron fell into step beside her newest best friend. "I mean, it's one thing to take a drive, but it's another to disappear! She could be wounded, or, or, in trouble! I can't even believe this!"

Bumblebee shrugged and clicked and quirked. Lilitron sighed and nodded.

"You're right. She's strong enough to take care of herself. But I hate to see Prime like this! I mean, they just met and all, but its obvious he's _attracted _to her! C'mon, he's like a love-sick...what are they called?"

"_Who's that doggy, in the window..."_

"Yea, those," she stopped and sighed dramatically. "Andie's been my mentor my entire life-cycle, Bee," she crossed her arms. "I hate not knowing were she is." She leaned against the barracks wall and diverted her optics away from him. "And now that stupid benefit dinner on Wednesday. How do they expect us to mingle with a bunch of humans? We just go here! And we've never done anything without Andie, she's like, our older sister...she's our _leader_, Bee. We trust her."

_"There's always a first time for everything..."_

Lilitron sighed sharply. "Yeah, well, I hate being first. Even if it means being the most important."

**Andromeda Axellis**

The family invited Andromeda to spend the night with them in an extra bedroom, which Maggie had already prepared. She gracefully rejected their offer, but after fifteen clicks of persuasion-and Alex begging her to say yes-she finally obliged. Now, as the sun began to set in the sky, they sat on the front porch. Maggie quietly rocked the sparkling to sleep, and Alex played quietly with a red toy semi-truck. Andie smiled as he stood up and showed her how the doors opened and the lights clicked on by battery power. She wrinkled her organic nose.

"Would you like to know something?"

His eyes brightened. "Yeah!"

"That guy I was telling you about?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he drives a truck. Just like that."

He giggled. "Really!"

"Yes,"

"Maybe he can show me someday?"

She laughed. "Perhaps."

They quieted as Alex settled back into playing. Finally, when the sky turned a lovely shade of orange and pink, the family retired to bed. The sparklings were put into recharge, Jerry and Clark said their good-nights, and Maggie showed Andromeda to her room. Opening the windows to let in the cool night air, she left with a 'goodnight,' and closed the door with a click. Andromeda was sealed in the room. Laying her head on the fresh smelling pillow, she closed her organic optics and clicked off her holoform.

Her alternation mode rested soundlessly in the barn, dream-cycling about Optimus, Hotrod, and the mess her life-cycle was in.

Morning came quickly. Before the house awakened, Andromeda put her holoform back on and appeared outside the house. Quietly backing away from the slumbering architecture, she decided on a long, peaceful walk. Maybe that would help dissipate the hurt and sorrow inside of her. Just to be alone and without noise and bond with her surroundings sounded lovely.

She came to the edge of the driveway, which led to the gravel road. She didn't want to walk in the open, so she decided maybe the camoflague of the corn-field would be better. Quickly checking behind her to make sure the house still slept in peace, she slipped into the corn-field, rustling the tasles as she went.

It was a unrevealved beauty she never before had experienced. The darkness of the still-lying corn was peaceful, undisturbed. The soil beneath her was soft and cool, and the corn-stalks were silent as she passed by them. They were taller than her, for once, and smelled of organic sweetness. They pricked her with their tastles, but didn't hurt. Andromeda lost herself within their cool darkness and acceptance. For once something didn't taunt her. The corn-field was like a maze, something to get lost in. To leave her worries, fears, and desires. She seemed to let her secrets depart from her as she walked in-between the plants. For once in ages Andromeda felt like a free femme; not a warrior, or a Council Judge. Just...a femme.

She walked the field for hours, farther and farther from the house, but making sure not to stray to far. Andromeda danced throughout the stalks and ran through them, cried a little and screamed once or twice. She felt free as an organic bird! It was a wonderful feeling. She let loose of all the duties she once held, all the tensity of the past few days on earth. All the pain from Optimus and Hotrod faded from her, what left of it was pure joy and forgiveness. Andromeda felt like an entirely different person.

But why?

Finally, when the sun was high, Andromeda fell to the dirt and laughed. Pure laughter that rose from her soul. Why did she feel like this? Never before had she felt so at ease. Why now? It was so sudden. A healing so deep that it hurt to think about it. But, as she laughed and gazed at the sky, she closed her eyes.

"It's so peaceful," she whispered.

But, not for as long as she'd hoped.

**Sky, present time**

The Seekers formed a V-formation, loudly pursuing the energon signature below them. It was about 15 miles away, dormant and unmoving. Perfect. An easy target.

_:: Locked onto the location,:: _Thundercracker.

Starscream snickered. "Perfect," he vocalized. "Move in slowly. We do not attack until my command."

"Why your command?" Skywarp whined.

"Because I said so!"

"Fine," his Trine brothers mumbled.

And with a boost of energized fuel, Starscream jolted into the lead, taking his rightful place.

_Above _his brothers.


	14. 14: MissAppear

~In Love and War~

_**::Incoming Transmission:: **_Me again, sorry! FYI, Alex might become a bigger part of the story, I'm not sure. I think he's adorable (and I guess you do to) so I've been thinking about keeping him as a future main character. Tell me what you think of the idea, okay? Thanks again and read on! :)

**::Chapter fourteen::**

**Alex**

_Alex, _at the first low bellow of a dairy cow, sprang out of bed and hurried to the bathroom down the hall. He was eager to show Andie how he could milk his own cow, Milkdrop. Quickly brushing his teeth, he ran to his room and made his bed. After this was done, he whipped on a green t-shirt, dirty jeans and his cowboy boots. Then he ran downstairs to find his Mom cooking breakfast.

"Up so early?"

He nodded quickly. "Yep! Is Andie outside?"

Maggie shrugged. "I dunno," she replied. "She was supposed to leave before we got up. I don't see any tracks though."

"Gone? She can't be gone! Not yet!" he shouted. "I'll go check." He took off from the kitchen and ran onto the porch, screen door slapping behind him. With unbrushed hair dancing in his face, the eager eight-year-old boy scanned the barnyard. The slighty open door revealed a light purple SUV. Eyes sparkling, he hurried off the porch.

"Alexandre! Come back here, it's almost breakfast!"

_"I'm not hungry, Mom!" _he bellowed back from the barn-yard.

He quickly looked in the barn, but Andie wasn't there. And he checked the backyard. Not there either. Alex checked everywhere he could possibly think of, but Andie was nowhere. He sat on the milk can and thought a minute. Where would he go and hide?

"The _corn-field!_"

Running towards the giant green maze, Alex brushed aside his hair. A deep rumbling noise came from above in the sky, and he could feel it all the way through his snakeskin boots. Abruptly stopping at the edge of the corn-field, he looked up through his uncombed hair, squinting hard.

In the distance, to his amazement, where two-no, three, V-formationed jets. Eyes widening, Alex took a few steps back, almost falling down. How awesome was that? He didn't see fighter-jets flying over his Dad's farm everyday. And why so low? They jetted by quick, the air from their turbulance making the tress shake. His hair flew furiously across his eyes, and his feet vibrated.

"Awesome!" he whipped around to look at the field. "Andie!"

He then ran for the corn-field.

**Andromed Axellis**

She was making her way back towards the yard, her time in the field done. She felt relaxed, light, and happy. Her alternation mode felt restored as if empowered by healing. Andromeda never before had felt so perfect. She wasn't ready to return to the base, but maybe some more time in these fields would clear that up in her helm? Nor was she quite ready to make the decision to love again, but perhaps in time. But now, trekking through the leafy corn-stalks, she felt energized and ready. Ready for anything.

And then, with a mighty burst of wind, the stalks began to whip furiously. A shrieking rumble pierced the air, and Andromeda looked up. There, in the sky, were three V-formated fighter jets. They were flying irregularly low for human Military standards. Finding it strangly odd, Andromeda activated her long-range vision and scanned them from her holoform. What she saw sent her backwards into a stalk, mouth agape.

'Oh Primus, no! Please, not here!'

Then without a second thought, the jets circled back for another past. Andromeda was now on full alert, all peace and joy from the previous morning forgotten. Her holoform quietly rolled out from the barn, nudging the doors open. Once it was all clear, she rolled around the barn and situated herself. She activated her camoflauge systems.

_CYBERTRONIAN STEALTH SHIELD INITIATED_

_DECEPTICONS ENBOUND-STARSCREAM, THUNDERCRACKER, SKYWARP_

_CAUTION ADVISED_

'Yea, yea, I hear you,' she processed internally. Rising from her fallen position in the corn-field, she got up and quickly began to run in-between the rows of corn. She pulled up when the jets slowed a few mph's. Fear sneaked its way into her helm. Then she heard a:

"Awesome!"

'No! Alex!'

"Andie!"

She closed her organic eyes. No...this couldn't be happening! Starscream would not spare the life of any human, much less a little mech! She had to Alex-and his family, out of here. Better yet: she had to get out of here and take care of Starscream. No one was going to offline on her account. Not today, not ever again.

"Andie!"

She ran harder. "Alex!" she burst out of the field, colliding with a small body. Quickly she grabbed him and pulled him into her, bending to look at him. She looke down, and he looked up, giggling. Such a sweet boy! She had to get him out of here. She began to process fast.

"Look! Here they come again!"

Her eyes widened, and her alternation mode stiffened. She activated her internal weapons. The confirmation flashed before her screens. Her holoform looked up.

They were descending.

"We have to get out of here," she whispered. Andromeda hefted him up. "Be quiet, and do not say my name. Alright?"

She wrinkled his nose. "Why-?"

"Shh," she shushed him, taking off for the house. "Everything is fine."

It wasn't in the least.

**Optimus Prime**

He was rubbing his metal temples roughly, staring blankly over a glowing data-pad Ratchet had set on his desk that morning. Prime was exhausted, he hadn't gotten any recharge last night. He was up thinking about Andromeda had her position, which was still a mystery. Sighing deeply, Optimus rubbed his fore-plates with his huge fingers and groaned.

"I will never be able to get anything done with that femme on my processor constantly," he told himself. 'Maybe I should go west...'

Shaking his helm, he got up from his desk and headed out the office door, only to be met by Lennox half-way. With a quick informal of the benefit on Wendesday and Halloway's message, Optimus was able to leave a transmission with Ironhide, telling him he'd be gone for a few hours. And then, with a slow but hasty transformation, Optimus took off towards the city.

Headed west.

**Andromeda Axellis**

"Maggie! Clark! Jerry," Androeda called on the porch. "Quickly, you must come!" She set Alex down and grabbed his hand, bursting through the screen door. Before entering the home, she looked over her shoulder. Starscream and his buddies were circling again, for another pass. She noted that her GPU and ES signature were still off. How could they find her?

"What? What is it?" Maggie asked from the kitchen, catching sight of the panting woman with her son. She dropped her spatula in the sink and approached. "Is sumim wrong?"

"Yes," she nodded vigorously. "You must do everything I say. Your lives are in danger,"

Maggie chuckled. "What is this? What are you talking about? This isn't some game, is it, Alexandre?"

"No," he shrugged.

"Please," Andromeda stepped towards her. "Please, just...listen to me."

Maggie sobered. "Alright, Andie, whatever you say," she backed up. "Clark! You and Jerry come here," she called through the house. "Bring the babies too!"

Two minutes later the house erupted with noise. Clark, with the baby Mitch, appeared into the kitchen first. Jerry followed, with James and Tyler on either side. "What?"

"Andie needs us to listen to her," Maggie approached, slightly trembling. "She says our live-"

_SCREEEEEEEECH!_

"_Andromeda Axellis!_" came the booming, deep, _metallic _voice. It sent a shiver down her organic spine. Andie cringed and swallowed hard. She recognized the voice. The burning pain in her shoulders returned as she remembered her earlier encounter with him. "I know you're here somewhere, Axellis! I've come back for a little reunion, won't you come and join me?" he snickered.

"Who is that?" Clark approached the door.

"No!" She slid to a stop in front of him. "D-Don't look out the door, please," she calmed herself. Andromeda immediately began to scan the house structure from behind the barn. The lowest level was a potato cellar, with cement walls, under the earth. That would be the safest place for them right now. "Do you have a cellar?"

"Of course," Maggie replied. "But we really need to know who is out there..."

Then, suddenly, vibrations. Heavy footfalls, she noted, falling in rythm. Then the screech of flying planes. Starscream must've landed and kept his reinforcements in the air. She closed her eyes. Three against one was not favorable odds. "No, please, take me to the cellar,"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" she ordered. "For your safety, please,"

"Clark, I think we should,"

He glared at her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Just, please..."

"_Andromeda!_"

She swallowed. "Hurry!"

Without furthur hesitation, the family scurried through the house. Andromeda glanced through the windows as they passed. Starscream was next to the field, scanning through it. She gulped. Hurrying them down the stair case, and then a small door, they piled in. She hovered above them. "Stay here, and do not come out until I say," she nodded once. "Do not say anything. And whatever you do, please, do not leave the house."

"Andie, I really want an explanation,"

"Andromeda! Where are you!" Starscream shouted. "I demand your presence immediately!"

She looked towards the door and then down. "Whatever happens next," she replied calmly, "I apologize for my deception to you."

Then she closed the door and bolted it from the outside.

She ran throughout the house. Her spark thudded within both her bodies, and behind the barn she quivered. She quietly, and slowly began to transform from alternation mode. When she did so, her holoform disappeared and she pressed against the barn, crouched low. Still invisible, she activated her weapons, as many of them as possible, and quietly looked around the corner.

Her first processing was to call for backup. Three against one wasn't a good fight, and she was still not fully repaired. Andromeda wisped the thought away. She was a royal! She should be able to take on three Decepticons! She looked up. They circled the sky like giant vultures, waiting for the first sighting of prey. She swallowed once. Maybe she should call for backup...

**Optimus Prime**

The road he had once rejected led on to be gravel eventually. He slowed his speed to a good forty-five, lumbering slowly. Still no signs of Andromeda anywhere, and no GPU or ES readings. He sighed, clicking on his holoform. He hated being dormant. It was unproducitve and wasteful, and Optimus was not that kind of person. But, he told himself, finding her and setting things straight would be the most productive thing he had ever done. Since Elita.

Then, after thirty minutes of endless and unfruitful driving, he stopped suddenly. He radar picked up three unidentified sources, coming from the east. He scanned the signals. Three, F-22's. Military? He doubted it. Optimus activated his defenses and waited for the feed-back.

_DECEPTICONS ENBOUND-STARSCREAM, THUNDERCRACKER, SKYWARP_

_CAUTION ADVISED_

Starscream? With his Trine brothers? This wasn't good. Optimus went on full defensive alert. He shifted into first and took off, full bore. He flew throughout his gears and traced the signals. Getting strong, from the east. Now northeast. It was coming from a left turn. He quickly turned left, spinning his wheel quickly. If Starscream was around, it meant trouble.

And it probably meant Andromeda was nearby.

**Andromeda Axellis**

She crouched behind the barn, watching Starscream with slitted eyes. Her cloaking shield was working nicely, but the throbbing pain running throughout her shoulder sensors was picking up. In her processor she was devising strategies. She began to plan.

1), She had to get them away from the house. Andromeda did not want any of the family to be harmed in her war. The law of the Prime's, and the Council, was to never harm a species that was non threatening. Her best bet would be to lead them into the corn, hide and ambush them. But that would destroy Clark's means of survival! If it meant outsmarting Starscream, it was a gamble she had to take.

2), Andromeda had to be careful. Her current state wouldn't be able to hold up against Starscream and his reinforcements. Close-combat wouldn't be an option; long-range, preferrable, but not advised. Her best bet would be to lure them away and confuse the three of them.

And 3), would be to get out online.

Her spark pounded almost audibly in her chest. She quieted and shallowed her breathing. Andromeda had not been on a recon or stealth mission for stellar cycles, and her training was inadiquate. But now, as her processor jogged furiously, she began to think clearly. She could win this.

When his back was turned, she quickly changed positions. Out from behind the barn and behind a grain-silo. Pressing against it, she activated her binoculars. She scanned on the sky, looking for the two jets. They circled about 20 miles away and headed back. Starscream browsed the corn, mumbling to himself. He began to talk to her, as if he knew where she was.

"I know this is sudden, Axellis, but your destruction is something that cannot be delayed," he taunted. "The life of Cybertron hangs in your hands, Axellis, and unfortuneatly you don't have much to work with. Considering Optimus Prime to be a self-righteous fragg-head. How do you plan to save the world when Daddy Axellis isn't sitting over you telling you which way to go," he snickered. "You know you can't do it alone,"

She bit her tongue. Then she got a bright idea. Quickly moving positions, she headed for the corn-field, right in front of him. She was still cloaked, apparently, because he made no notion that she even existed. She could do this...now, only to lure him in. She took a breath, and spoke.

"And you're one to stop me?"

He spun around. "A duty which has to be completed," he sneered at her invisible self. "and without a spark-mate or sparklings of your own, well, it should be a relitivly easy task. Considering the fact that you _ran away _from Optimus like some love-stuck teenager," he shrugged. "I consider it to be a nuisence more than a priviledge."

She said nothing, but moved into the corn, careful not to disturb any stalks. "If I'm such an easy win, Starscream, then why were you not able to destroy me the last encounter we had? If I remember correctly you retreated when the 'fragg-head' Optimus Prime scared you a little. So tell me, Starscream, why can't you defeat me now?"

Starscream answered with silence.

"That's what I thought."

_Rustle._

He took off after her, his hulking form crushing the corn beneath him. Andromeda timed his footfalls and once he was only a few feet behind her, she took off. Pushing by corn, she brought out a Cybertronian stun grenade. Cloaked, like the rest of her, she stopped and deactivated it, hurling it to the right. Starscream veered off to meet it. She threw another one behind him, and while he was running, quickly made her way to the edge of the field. Her shoulders burned with pain, her spark thudded, and her tanks fluttered within her. Andromeda felt exhausted, but knew she couldn't stop.

"So, Starscream, is it easy now? You do not make much of an assassin, do you?"

She knelt in the ditch, waiting for him. She smiled in her invisibility. He was like a sparkling, searching in a game of hide-and-seek. It was reletively funny; this game, and she was winning. It felt good to finally be her old self again: witty, funny, and cunning. Starscream paraded around the corn, in desperate search for her. Then one of her sensors went off in her helm.

_SUPREME AUTOBOT COMMANDER-OPTIMUS PRIME ENBOUND_

_CONTACT ADVISED_

Andromeda gasped, falling backwards. He had come for her! Or was it just the Decepticon threat? But why would he be out here anyway? Surely the entire squardron would be with him if it was for the soul purpose of the Decepticons? No, he had come for her! After he had let her go to be alone, he'd come for her. She smiled, gasped again, and got up, facing the direction his ES signal was coming from. Should she go out and meet him? No.

'You can't,' she told herself. 'Not in the middle of a recon mission,'

She looked towards the field. Starscream was coming her way.

'And besides, you don't want to love, remember?'

She said nothing to herself.

'Not anymore I don't.'

Biting her lower lip plate, she stepped sideways as Starscream came at her. He fumbled foreword, tripping at the sudden plunge of the ditch. She had to keep from laughing, because it was too funny. Finally, she circled around him and shook her invisible helm.

'This is too easy...'

_Splash!_

Suddenly, like lightning, her foot dropped into the soft ground. Water sloshed up her leg, and her system flashed. Andromeda panicked and quickly dashed into the corn-field.

_CYBERTRONIAN STEALTH SHIELD DEACTIVATED_

_SYSTEM CONTAMINATED_

_SHIELD SYSTEM SHUTDOWN_

'No!'

Then with a flicker, her systems shut off. She tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. Corn rustled and Starscream perked, looking her way. Andromeda got up and began running, pushing by the delicate oraganic plants. Panicked, she processed fast. But not fast enough before Starscream spoke.

"Oh, and I was so enjoying our game of hide-and-seek, Andromeda,"

She glanced behind her and activated her weapons systems, shoulders burning.

And all she heard was his ion cannon arm.

:: May the love and favor of the Lord Jesus Christ rest upon you.::

1 Corinthians 16:23


	15. 15:  Coming After You

~In Love and War~

**:: Chapter Fifteen ::**

_Her _giant form crushed the stalks as she ran. Starscream took off to intercept her, not having to plow his way through the stalks like she did. Andromeda regretted having met Clark and his family, causing such destruction to innocent life forms. She promised herself she would somehow pay them back, no matter what.

But now, she focused on the situation at hand. With Optimus not far away, she faced more problems than she would've asked for. Starscream was ready to aim and fire, and she had no time to do the same. Just run, and hope he gets tired.

She readied her weapon systems as she ran, her cannon on her wrist ready for action. Her invisibility ability wouldn't be operation for at least fifteen minutes. Somehow she had to stay online long enough for that to happen, then she catch him by surprise. And Optimus, well, he would have to join the party on his own time.

Andromeda decided to get out of the field and swerve right, towards a patch of trees about 300 yards from the farm-house. Running as fast as she could, she scoped out the area. The main-road was a mile to the east from the trees. She could lose Starscream when her shield was back up, and sneak out onto the main-road and head farther west without having to fight, or interact with Optimus.

'You can do this. You can, Andromeda, you can do this.'

She hoped she could.

The earth pounded below her. Starscream was gaining ground, and fast. But why wasn't he shooting? She was a perfect target. Any Decepticon would take the oppurtuniy. Maybe Starscream was just stupid, but Andromeda was relieved all the same.

The pain in her shoulder was greater with each step. She longed to collapse on the cool earth below her, and just lay motionless. She wanted to scream, to cry, to fight. But she could do nothing of the sort. She just ran towards the patch of trees, begging her systems to hold up with each step. When they did, she rejoiced.

Andromeda slipped inbetween two oaks with a kartwheel, her metal hands touching down on the soft earth. Starscream stopped only for an instant as he found the best route into the forest. This gave Andromeda enough time to gain ground ahead of him. She scanned the forest ahead of time, locating the best routes and dodging the obsticles. Those which she had fail to see she lept over or crushed. Starscream thundered behind her, breathing hard and shouting at her.

"You call yourself a warrior! You don't even fight!"

Andromeda didn't answer, only ran.

She anticipated that he would commense firing. The first shot rang out behind her, flying to her left and exploding into a large tree. It caught her off guard for only an instant. He had missed by a mile, unable to aim consistantly with her running form. She smiled at this.

_CYBERTRONIAN DEFENSIVE SHIELD UNOPERATIONAL-SEEK MEDICAL ASSISTANCE_

'No!' she swore in Cybertronian, as another ion blast rocketed off behind her. Screeching, Andromeda dodged to the left, grabbing onto a thick tree branch. It creaked above her as she swung her massive body off, the shot slamming into another tree fifteen feet from her left. She fell to the mossy floor and took off again.

"Stop your running and fight, femme! Proove your worth!"

She snarled something under her breath, only audible to the wind. He was falling somewhat behind, if any. Her shoulders throbbed with each step, but she didn't care. Survival was her only goal at this moment. Filters taking in the thick, pine-scented air, Andromeda had hardly any time to marvel at the beauty surrounding her.

Starscream fired more shots. Three in a row, coming fast. With hardly any time to react, she ducked into a roll, one shot ringing over her helm. The other two soared by either side, one grazing her left arm. She yelped and got up, facing him. He stopped, 20 yards away, glaring at her with each deep breath he took. She did the same, posed as if ready to spring like a ninja. Their breathing was the only noise. She spoke first.

"Why have you let me survive," she questioned calmly. "When you had the chance to obliterate me?"

Starscream sneered at her and hissed. "I feel it more challenging to start where we left off,"

"Oh curtious of you," she said venomously.

He snickered evilly. "I thought you would think so. Now, where were we?"

"I was about to kick your aft," she replied.

"Oh, it's on now, femme."

Then with lightning speed, Starscream charged at her, his cannon spitting off bullets. She reacted quickly, sprining into a jump and back-flipping over him. She landed and pushed herself back into the air with her hands, flipping once or twice more before she was a good ten feet away. Starscream, by now, had already reloaded and began his aim.

But Andromeda beat him to it. The machine gun on her wrist spit to life, throwing off bullets at high speed. Starscream shielded himself with his arm, her bullets leaving small indents on his armor. Reloading, she activated her other cannon-an ion blaster, and fired three shots off at him. Starscream dodged them and narrowed his optics at her. They said nothing.

She backed up half a step as he took one foreword. Her processor was processing at a fast speed, trying to figure out what her next move should be. She would activate her invisibility and head east, away from him, but that wasn't an option. All she could do was hope for the best and fight him head on.

She made the first move. Andromeda pushed herself off a ancient oak, aiming for his chest with her machine gun. The bullets danced on his chest, sending him a staggering step back. Starscream came at her, head on, as she recovered. His hulking form crashed into her, metal scraping against hers and pushed her a good ten feet. She grunted, air taken from her filters, and slammed into a bunch of popple trees, which collapsed behind her. Starscream stood over her, chuckling, huge foot planted on her chest-plates. She cringed.

But Andromeda recovered. She brought her legs around and slammed them into his, causing Starscream to crash to the ground, earth shaking under him. She sprang to her feet and almost took off again. Better to get distance between them...

But then, thin, clawlike fingers grasped around her ankle, and pulled. She tumbled foreword, broke her fall with her hands, and crashed to her knees. Andromeda yelped and kicked her foot free, shoulders screaming with vibrations from her falls. Her systems scrambled for only an instant, and she recovered, optics flashing with anger.

"Going somewhere, femme?"

"Don't bet on it," she snarled back.

Starscream grabbed her ankle again and jerked her back, her fingers clawing into the ground. In an instant he had her arm and reversed the affect, pulling her toward him and rolling onto his chest. Starscream pushed himself up and hovered above her, optics narrow with evil and hatred, breathing shallow and heavy. He pinned her arms with his knees, and laced his slender fingers tightly around her neck. He squeezed, her optics closing as she gasped for air in her filters.

"Oh, how I've been waiting for this! For a defeat of a royal," he taunted, relishing the moment. "And now, you shall join your father in the well of-"

_Slam!_

Something collided with Starscream's left side, and sent him flying off of her. His hand released her throat as his weight was lifted off her chest. She gasped and lurched foreword, taking in oxygen for her systems. She put a hand to her throat and looked at Starscream, groaning twenty feet away from her. What had...

She whipped a look behind her, optics wide with surprise. There, about fifty feet away, pushing between two ash trees, was Optimus. The two towering trunks fell to either side of him, Optimus straightening to his full size. She blinked a few times, hand falling from her throat, and tried to process what just happened. Optimus approached her quickly. Kneeling in front of her, he took both her shoulder, bright optics searching hers. He turned her to face him, back to Starscream.

"Are you alright..."

Her optics widened. "Look out!" she pushed off of him, springing to her feet and firing off an ion blast at the rising Starscream. Optimus, now on the forest floor, readied his cannon on his right arm and positioned himself in a kneel. Andromeda panted for air and surveyed Starscreams action. He groaned and tried to stand, sinking to his knees again. She looked down to Optimus.

"Thank you," he replied.

She looked down, averting optic contact. "Lucky shot," she replied quietly, extending her hand to him. She pulled Optimus to his feet and stepped back to a safe distance between them. Both leaders looked to Starscream, who was managing to get on his servos again. He looked pathetic as his body sparked in multiple places and his circuitry cackled. Andromeda gave a crooked smile to him and saluted before she set her ion cannon to a low charge. Then, without further hesitation, Andromeda fired the small shot off and it collided with Starscreams chest, knocking him backwards into a tree. He went into stassis after that.

**Optimus Prime**

Optimus' optic-ridges went up. He said nothing for a long moment as she put her cannon and machine gun away. Andromeda headed towards the unconscious Starscream. Then, kneeling beside his form, she asked him. "How'd you find me?"

He replied calmly. "I headed north and received Starscreams signature," Andromeda downloaded a pair of stassis-cuffs and they appeared in her hands, glowing blue and white. She arranged them around Starscream's wrists and scanned them to lock. They did so. "I figured if he was in the area, he was probably searching for you. It seems I was correct."

"It seems you were." she straightened and looked at him blankly, blinking.

"I want to apolo-"

She sighed. "Don't even go there," she said quietly. "What has happened has happened. We cannont change our pasts, Optimus," she stepped away from Starscream's body. "Nor can we take back what we said either."

"That's not-"

She held up a hand. "It was wrong of me to leave, I know that," she closed her optics and looked down. "And I apologize for going AWOL. But I need you to understand that I am not ready for what you are willing to give me. Maybe in time, Optimus, but not now. I am willing to accept your emotion, but I am not sure if I can return it. Perhaps in the future, but not presently."

"That is all I am asking,"

She looked up at him. "I am glad you understand."

"Now that we have settled our...misunderstanding," Optimus stepped towards her. "Are you willing to come back to the base?"

Andromeda shrugged. "I suppose I must," she looked to Starscream. "It would probably be safer that way, especially now that Starscream has been intercepted."

"Probably."

She stepped foreword and crossed her right arm over her chest in the Cybertronian greeting and looked down. "Thank you. I had decided in my processor that no one had come looking for me,"

Now in arms reach, Optimus reached out and touched his index finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. His optics dropped to half-mast, and he smiled softly at her. She stared at him, waiting, as beautiful as ever.

"I am always willing to come for you, my dear."

She blinked and gave him a crooked, shy smile.

_:: He surrounds me with lovingkindness and tender mercies. He fills my life with good things! _

_Psalm 103:4-5 ::_


	16. 16: Saying and Feeling

~In Love and War~

**:: Chapter Sixteen ::**

_Andromeda _stepped back from Optimus, spark-pace beginning to rise. A sudden wave of emotion struck her, one she couldn't quite place. Something within her bubbled at his touch, and her knees went somewhat out of place. The releasing feeling from the corn-field came flooding back to her. She felt...safe. Reassured, collected. But still, Andromeda was leery. She feared some unforesaken monster would leap out and snatch whatever love she gave away, and never return it. Diverting optic contact, Andromeda inwardly cringed when Optimus' warm finger fell from her chin.

"What are we going to do with him..." she trailed off, "Starscream I mean."

Optimus chuckled. "Ratchet and Ironhide will get him back to base. But for now," he stepped closer to her. "I have to ask you something."

She tensed. "Ah, and what would that be?" her voice was shaky and squeaky. She swallowed and found her proper voice again. "I mean, of course. Speak your processor."

He smiled at her, bright blue optics reassuring her and somewhat smiling at her. She felt dizzy, almost like she was ready to pass out again. But Andromeda composed herself, nervously averting optic contact. SHef felt like she did many steller cycles ago, standing on that veranda with Hotrod, feeling his warm stare and longing for his arms to wrap around her protectivly. It was a feeling she hated, but one that she had longed for her entire life. "We have received word from human alliances that there is a United States Military benefit in Los Angeles this Wendesday."

Andromeda nodded. "Oh. That's very good. You're team was invited then?" she nervously side-stepped him, backtracking her way out of the woods. Her systems scanned ahead for the best route, trying to busy herself. Why did she get 'butterflies' in her stomach every time he talked to her?

"Well, technically yes," his smooth tone followed her. "Our holoforms were invited."

She shrugged. "I guess that's fair," she chuckled. "For the safety of the humans."

He laughed. Such a beautiful laugh for a mech. She stored it in her memory banks.

"I suppose that's correct."

She ducked under a tree branch.

Optimus followed. "Our entire division is required to go."

She nodded slowly. 'Okay then. What's your point?' "My femme's will go if it is required."

"And you will go?"

She nodded. "If I must."

"I was hoping you would say that." he chuckled.

Andromeda looked over her shoulder. "Why?"

"Because now that you are already attending the benefit," he stopped following, voice strong. "I was hoping that you would attend with me, Andromeda."

She froze, body stiffening.

"As a leader?" she whispered.

He let out a forced chuckle. "No. As my, equal."

'Equal?'

"I believe the word you are looking for, sir, is suitor," she whispered over her shoulder. She turned to face him, shocked he had completely forgotten what she had just discussd with him. "And I decline the offer. I told you that I wasn't ready for this."

"Why not? Is it your past that stops you, or is it me?"

She swallowed hard, searching for the proper come-back. "Both,"

His optic-ridges rose slightly.

"Not that you're entirely terrible,"

"Entirely?"

She shook her head to clear her processor. "No, but, it's just that you're a...Prime, and I'm an...Axellis," she gestured with her hands. "Both well respected names," she sighed hard. "We're expected to, you know..." as much as she hated the words, it was true.

"Reproduce?" he finished the sentance.

"Exactly," she snapped her fingers, begging for time. "And I don't want to spark-mate with someone, especially a Prime or anyone for my name and my bloodline. Either way an Axellis will be born through me, so-"

"-but Prime's override Axellis'."

She silenced for a moment, locking optics with him. "This is true, yes, but I don't want anyone to think that I would be doing this for my-our-names. If I do this, it will be out of love."

"If?"

"If."

Silence hung between them, dancing through the leaves and seeming to echo off the brances of the trees around them. Optimus said nothing vocally, or transmissionally, but she knew he was speaking with his optics. To her. It was frightening; the power he had over her. The way he could irritate her or smother her, or even make her fall helm-over-servos. It wasn't fair. But as she gazed upon him; his form, she felt more and more pleasure in it. He was strong, powerful, mighty, trustworthy. Every quality she loved in mechs-Optimus had. It was scary, but it was...

Destiny.

He spoke and broke the silence. "If this is any condolance to you, Andromeda," he stepped foreword a few paces, until the distance between them was arms-length. "I do not love for the wrong reasons. I don't care what others think of me, or you, or anyone. If this was not destiny, fate would not have brought you to me. Try and understand, Andromeda, that I love you, even how bizarre it seems, I love you."

"It isn't possible," she shook her helm. "Love takes time, Optimus. You know that."

He touched her cheek with his palm. "It does not. I believe in love at first sight."

"Since when does Optimus Prime believe in such a childish fantasy?"

He smiled, tilting his head to the right slightly. "Since the first time I saw you."

She gasped.

"Don't be so surprised," he chuckled. "I am not. I can feel you, Andromeda, in my spark, everytime I think about you, every time I see you. If you only knew the power you have over me every time you speak my name, you would not believe it."

"R-Really?"

He nodded slowly. "And, as much as you'd like to hide it, my darling, I can see you somehow-in your own way-love me too. I don't quite know how, but I can see it when you look at me, Andromeda."

Fear gripped her spark like a vice. He did know.

"I want you to say it."

She looked back up at him. "Say what?" she lied.

"Don't lie to me," he whispered. "You know the words. Say them."

"I don't believe I can, Optimus-"

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION- MEDICAL OFFICER PHOENIX_

::Phoenix to Andromeda, do you read?:: Phoenix

How'd he-she must've turned her link on somehow. Now that she'd commed her, she couldn't very well ignore her, could she? She pulled away from Optimus and replied internally.

::Andromeda to Phoenix, I read you:: Andromeda

::Do you mind telling me where you've been?:: Phoenix

Andromeda made sure it was a private link. ::Phoenix, please, not now:: Andromeda

::Not now? You vanish out of thin air and you say-:: Phoenix

::Not. Now. Andromeda out::

She dropped the link and turned back to him. He was waiting. His optics told her he was impatient for her to say those three words, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. As much as she felt it, she couldn't say it. Saying and feeling where two different things, after all.

"Optimus, I-"

"Andie! ANDIE!"

"Alex!" she hissed. She scanned the perimeter of the forest, seeing a delapidated tractor bumping along the field. Alex was perched on the back, screaming her name, Clark driving. Jerry hung off the side, scanning the ruined fields. Andromeda quickly initiated her transformation cog.

_TRANSFORMATION COG INITIATED_

Only when she was half-way transformed, did Optimus finally ask. "Who is Alex?"

"Not now," she whipped a three-point-turn and hurried out of the forest, holoform clicking on. Optimus followed in his hulking semi mode, slowly but surely. Only when the light of day and green stalks came into view did she slow.

"Andie!" the tractor stopped as the little boy jumped from the back-end, thudding to the ground and sprinting towards her. Her holoform stepped out of her Hummer H3 mode and knelt to meet him, extending her arms. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am," she chuckled. "Are you and your family alright, Clark?" she stood straight as Clark and Jerry approached, baffled by the mysterious diaster to their corn. "No one is injured?"

"No, we're all hunky dory," he scratched his chin. "But my corn! What happened!"

Andie lied. "I'm not sure,"

"Did you do this?"

"I-"

"You'd better have an explanation, miss," Jerry warned.

Alex tensed beneath her arms and pushed from her, pointing to her exiting point out of the forest. "Whoa! That looks just like my toy semi!"

The three adults spun around. "What in blazes is that doing out here?"

"Is _that _what ruined my field?" Clark asked, baffled.

"Perhaps," Andie whispered.

Alex stepped out in front of the huge 375 Peterbuilt, mouth agape. Optimus slowed to a stop, air-brakes hissing as they released pressure. Andromeda commed him privately from her alt mode. ::These are my human allies. It is a long story, but, for explanation's sake, please-:: Andromeda

::Consider it done:: Optimus

His holoform clicked on and he stepped outside the semi, handsome as ever. Alex's mouth dropped open as he stepped over a log, Clark and Jerry seemingly unimpressed. Andromeda sighed in quiet relief, somewhat thankful for an excuse to change the subject.

"And who's this?"

"That's-" she began, cut off by Optimus' sharp smile.

"My name is Orion," he replied smoothly. "I am a friend of Andie's."

Her holoform name coming from his lips made her smile. "Yes, Orion's a friend of mine. I contacted him this morning about my-situation. He's come to escort me home."

"Really now." Jerry said.

Alex ran to his dad.

"I am sorry for the destruction of your field," Optimus apologized. "We had a slight-"

"Sidetrack." Andie interjected.

Clark sighed. "It'll be fine," he whispered. "As long as everyone's fine, that's all that counts. But, as for you," he pointed at Andie. "Maggie is dying to talk to you back at the house. You'd better go say good-bye before you take off."

Andie smiled, relieved he wasn't angry with her. "Alright. Lead on, and we'll follow you back."

They said their good-byes at the house, Andie promising to come back and visit sometime in the near future.

**NEST base, that evening**

"Andromeda!"

Before she was fully through the security gates, Andromeda's alternation mode was swarmed by familiar faces. Lilitron and Warheart were the first to stop her, Phoenix following behind with Ratchet at her side. The others greeted her and demanded an explanation. Tired, confused and overly flattered, Andromeda didn't answer. Optimus did.

"Everything is fine," he explained from behind. "Andromeda and I had a slight misunderstanding and we sorted it out," he partially lied. "Everything has been settled. For now, Andromeda needs her rest before Wendesday."

"He's right," Phoenix interjected. "Step back, would you? Let the femme pass," she growled. "You'd better be recharging in our quarters by the time I get there, Andie, or I'll scrap you worse than you already are," she whispered to her. Andromeda chuckled and rolled foreword in first gear.

"Thanks, Phee," she sighed. "You're the best."

::Be not forgetful to entertain strangers: for thereby some have entertained angels unawares.

Hebrews 13:2::


	17. 17: The Torture of You

~In Love and War~

**:: Chapter Seventeen ::**

_Exhaution _hit her like a locomotive. As Andromeda settled herself on her berth inside her and Phoenix's quarters, she felt a full wave of exhaustion, relaxation and calm wash over her. She closed her optics and let the quiet and stillness of the room soak into her. She felt awful, as if something had plagued her systems. Andromeda had no idea what it was until Ratchet confirmed that it was the organic fuel injected into her systems.

She slept most of the next afternoon, ignoring the system updates storing her core-processor. She still had damage reports from the first encounter with Starscream, which her nannites had taken care of. Tenderness to her armor was still a major factor, and her last rendezvous with the Decepticon Seeker hadn't helped much. But, as she slept, her systems worked slowly, repairing whatever damage she had left. Her shoulders were healing somehwhat, pain still present.

Everyone was busy checking on her. Phoenix and Ratchet ran updates on her while she was in deep stasis, Bumblebee and Lilitron were her footmen whenever she was awakened, and Ironhide and Warheart made sure no one was stupid enough to interupt her. The others kept their distance-humans included-occupying themselves with the upcoming benefit preparations. Optimus, well; whenever he wasn't outside Andromeda's door, he was working or thinking about her.

She left her quarters Wendesday morning, feeling pitiful and useless. She hadn't done one productive, leadership thing since she'd gotten on this planet. Still feeling groggy and pathetic, she went outside to find Ratchet and Phoenix arguing about something. Ever since their announcement that they were 'joined', the two Autobot Medical Officers had been inseperable.

Once they saw her, they silenced.

"Andie," Phoenix left Ratchet standing alone. "What are you doing awake? You should be resting."

Andromeda laughed. "I have to get up sometime," she chuckled. "I think some fresh air will help."

"Perhaps," Ratchet approached the femmes, "But you should be resting, Andromeda. You're not well."

"I'm fine." she countered, "It's good preparation for tomorrow's benefit." she stretched her arms above her head. "Do either of you know where Optimus is? I need to talk to him."

"I believe he's in the gym," Ratchet replied, "You can start there."

Andromeda nodded. "Thank you."

Andromeda found her way to the gym, remembering her last encounter with Optimus there. It made her smile. She was more attracted to him now than then, but she told herself she'd stay composed. Quickly checking her reflection in the window, Andromeda pushed open the door and stepped inside. Her massive footfalls echoed off the walls.

"Ironhide, did you bring back the prototype-" Optimus' footfalls overrode hers. He was putting a piece of his chest armor back onto his protoform, optics from her. He looked up when she stopped walking and didn't answer. "Oh, Andromeda. I wasn't expecting you."

'Apparently not.'

"I need to talk with you."

He raised an optic ridge. "Well then. Talk away."

She nodded. "I have been thinking about your proposition last Monday."

He smiled.

She took a deep breath.

"And you've decided to give me a chance?"

"I-" she stopped mid-sentance. "Since you put it so bluntly, yes."

His optics seemed to come to life. "Really. What made you change your mind?"

She processed fast. "Well, you did save my life," she whispered. "So really I owe you. Something. I couldn't process anything else besides this."

His lip-plates twitched slightly. "I'm glad you've accepted."

She smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"I'll be outside the gates waiting for you. At six."

She nodded. "I'll be there."

**NEST base, later that day**

"Oh please," Warheart snorted through her olfactory sensors, "Why are you so paranoid?"

Andromeda sighed, staring into the mirror. Her alternation mode sat dorment in the corner of her and Phoneix's quarters, all three femmes circled around her holoform. Wrinkling her organic brow, she looked up to the now giant Warheart.

"I don't want to look like an frag-head," Andromeda rolled her eyes, smoothing her palms over the incredibly soft earth fabric. "Isn't everyone else going to look this way?"

"Technically yes," Phoenix replied. "Optimus told us this would be a formal affair. The men have to ware uniforms, women are permitted to dress in uniform or out."

Andromeda nodded slowly.

The time passed smoothly. Andromeda downloaded clothing from the internet, them slowly forming to her body. Dress after dress appeared and vanished, until she was beginning to get finicky. There was work to do be done-somewhere-and she should be the one doing it. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, Andromeda through her holoform arms into the air.

"This is ridiculous," she mumbled. "I shouldn'g be going. I should call it all off," she spun on her heel and headed towards the door, determination soaring within her. Maybe her fuel tanks were right: maybe it was a mistake. But, then again, maybe her spark was right as well. Who knew?

Her friends did.

Warheart and Lilitron slid to a stop in front of the door, tires squealing on the cement floor. "Oh no you don't, Andie," Warheart snarled, "You are NOT calling this off. No fraggin' way."

"Warheart, I do not have time for this-"

Lilitron posed herself to fight, as if she were a Decepticon. "She's right. You can't blow this date with Prime, Andie! He's encredibly cute, funny, and he'd be crushed if you said no. Andromeda, you can't blow this. Not now."

"Lilitron," Andromeda sighed. "You do not understand. You-all three of you-think love is set for me," she sighed deeply. "It...isn't. Love is not my strongpoint. It is more of a...battle."

"Battle?" Phoenix raised and optic arch. "You could have any one of these mechs at your feet, and you say it is a battle? Andromeda, you're strong; beautiful, willful. And the most powerful femme I know," she approached. "You're father would want you to be happy."

"My father would want me in the council. In his place."

Phoenix shook her head. "If I knew Rogue; and I did, he always wanted the best for you and your mother, Andromeda. If loving and spending the rest of your lifecycle with Optimus would make you happy, your father would want it," she touched a massive finger to Andromeda's alternation mode. "Better to love someone unconditionally than hate yourself."

"I don't hate myself," Andromeda lied quietly.

"Just who you are," Lilitron snorted sarcastically. "You don't let any mech near you, much less express feeling toward you, since Hotrod."

"Hotrod is completely different."

Warheart raised an optic-ridge. "In what way? A mech is a mech, Andromeda. I can guarentee Optimus loves you just as much-more probably-than Hotrod ever did. Use your helm, Andromeda."

"I am. And that's what's kept me alive." she snapped.

"What's kept you alive is your fear," Phoenix replied sharply. "And frankly; Andie, it's wrong."

Andromeda looked towards the ground. "I wouldn't expect you to understand," her voice trailed off slightly as she busied herself looking at dresses. One caught her optic and she scanned it onto her holoform.

"What about this one?" she changed the subject quickly.

Warheart caught this. "Don't change the-"

"Primus!" Phoenix interjected, clearly surprised, "It's _beautiful_."

Andromeda looked down at herself. A simple white dress? She thought it was somewhat plain, but extremely elegant all the same. She liked the way it clung to her body from the waist up, and flowed from her legs. It was thin-strapped, open-backed, and extremely light. It made her feel...

_Innocent._

Lilitron's gaze was giddy, as if she were the femme wearing it. "Too bad I have my dress saved," she chuckled. "Otherwise, that would be mine."

Andromeda ran a soft hand over the silky material, smile soft. She swallowed and rememebered what her father had said about her innocence as a sparkling. "I like it," she whispered. Andromeda wondered what Optimus would say. If anything at all.

"I'd hope you like it!" Warheart laughed roughly. "It was made for your holoform, Andie."

She smiled weakly into the mirror. "It will have to do."

_She _would have to do.

**NEST, main security gate, that evening**

The sun had began to dip towards the horizon. Andromeda paced her room quickly, Phoenix watching her. Her left leg was crossed over her right, her holoform finger tapping her kneecap nervously. She was worried about her commander, but didn't voice her opinion to her current state.

"Would you stop pacing?" Phoenix snapped. "It's giving me a helm-glitch," she sighed. "Why are you so nervous anyway? This is Optimus, remember?"

'Oh, I remember,' she told herself. "Thanks for reminding me," she sighed. The alarm suddenly went off in her helm, sending her briskly walking towards the door. Her alternation mode was parked right outside, beside Phoenix's, waiting. As the holoforms slipped into the vehicles, they rolled foreword. Andromeda was trying to shake, but it was impossible.

The group was waiting outside, by the main gates. Ratchet, Optimus and Bumblebee were transformed; in alternation mode, stagnant. Andromeda's spark whirred furiously inside her, but she didn't let on. Lilitron rolled up beside them, the three femme's rolling slowly across the NEST blacktop.

Ratchet spoke first. "You're none too late,"

"I prefer punctual," Phoenix said as jokingly as possible.

Lilitron settled beside Bumblebee. "Where's 'Heart and 'Hide? Are they on the plane already?"

"Yes," Optimus answered, "They're waiting for us. Takeoff is in twenty minutes."

Andromeda was the first to go, nervous at his cool and collected presence. "Then we'd better not keep them waiting."

**Sky, that night**

Keeping up with the C-130 was easy. Keeping off the radar screen, well, was difficult. But keeping his worhtless brothers in order was the real task. Flying silently, Starscream kept the massive plane filled with his worst enemies tightly in his sights. They were headed towards some unknown place he'd never heard of, but he'd be sure to be there. There for the funnest night of his lifecycle.

There for her torture.

:: Your love, O Lord, reaches to the heavens, your faithfulness to the skies.

Psalm 36:5::


	18. 18: Freedom Rings

~In Love and War~

**:: Chapter 18 ::**

**Optimus Prime**

_Andromeda _had drifted off before Optimus could say anything more during their flight. The others sat quietly, saying nothing. He couldn't help to just stare at her, alternation mode and hologram. She was stunning from helm to transportation servos. It made him turn burn with passion.

Her attire was simple. A stunning floor-length silk gown, the purest white he'd ever seen, with an open back and thin straps to match. The front was modestly v-cut, with a creme colored sash around her waist. It had a slight train, and flowed from her legs just below the knees. It reminded him somewhat of a virgin daughter. Other than that, it made his chasse rattle on the inside.

While he stared at her simple, yet stunning features, Optimus couldn't help drift back to the days with Elita by his side. She was such a powerful ruler, and even more powerful warrior, and hard-helmed. She got whatever she wanted, won whatever argument they had, but was still as respectful as a spark-mate should be. Though she reminded him of Elita, Andromeda was very different. But, he was a mech of many tastes. He could adapt.

Optimus wanted to claim her, yes, but he didn't know if it would be risky. They'd met only a few days ago. But hadn't he fallen for Elita just days after meeting her? Elita had been just as weary of mechs as Andromeda had been, but at least she hadn't run from him. Andromed had shied from his affection, and ran. Not that he blamed her.

The co-pilot announced their ETA to Los Angeles as twenty minutes. The trip had taken most of the night, thus the quiet slumber in the C-l30. Optimus hadn't slept a wink, but he didn't care. Just watching her was restoration enough. When the plane touched down on the tarmac, his team awakened.

"Are we there already?" Lilitron asked quietly, sinking deeper into her shocks next to Bumblebee. Optimus chuckled and clicked on his holoform.

"Yes, we have arrived."

**Los Angeles, later that evening**

The party was located at a large hotel just on the beach, surrounded by glass walls and lights. A stunning garden was east of the building, and the beach north. The pathways were lighted with strung bulbs of white light, illuminating the evening. The hotel was reserved for military only for the entire evening, and it was swarmed with people.

The president made an appeared, spoke a few words to the men and women, and then left. Dinner was promptly served at six, and then the rest of the evening was open for mingling or electives. The NEST team stayed close, not straying out of range of one another, and their alternation modes sat quietly parked outside the gardens.

Andromeda, Optimus noted, had been pretty quiet most of the night. She talked when in conversation, introduced herself as Andromeda. Everyone-mostly men- asked her what division she was from. She simply and humbly replied 'NEST, under the command of Optimus Prime.' This he liked.

Very much.

After a few hours of chatter, Warheart and Ironhide retired to the gardens. Phoenix and Ratchet left for the C-130, and Lilitron and Bumblebee headed for a drive-in movie. Optimus, under order of Halloway, had to remain present until dismissed.

Winding his way through the party, he dodged whatever men and women were left. He scanned the premesis, looking for Andromeda. Optimus wound his way through the hotel lobby, catching her signal at the top of the staircase. Politely moving to let a group of ladies pass, he made his way quickly up the lobby stairs.

He spotted her just above the stairs, sitting in an overstuffed, pricey chair, surrounded by four men, all fawning over her. Her back was straight, legs crossed, and hands cupped delicately over her knee. Optimus froze where he stood. He noted her posture was that of a Council member. But, her aura was different; light, airy, and peaceful. She had a beautiful smile painted on her lips, and her blue eyes sparked. His chasse in the garden shivered slightly. She had to be the prettiest woman here. Holoform or not.

Andromeda caught him standing there. "Optimus," she said lightly, "excuse me." she stood, dipped her head and walked towards him. He froze up, lump rising in his holographic throat, and spark hammering away within him. She smiled at him.

'Oh Primus...'

She tilted her head slightly. "Something you need, Prime?"

He blinked twice, searching for his voice. "N-no," he cleared his throat, "I was actually looking for you."

"Really?" she blushed and quieted her deminor. "What can I assist you in?"

He smiled slightly. "I want to tell you that you have permission to leave," he said quietly, taking her arm slightly and guiding her down the stairs. "Everyone else has left already. You may go if you wish."

"Are you leaving?"

He was slightly caught off guard. "Pardon?"

"Do you have leave?" she asked again, quieter than before, "I don't want to leave you alone here," she shrugged. "It wouldn't be right."

"What do you mean?"

She brushed some of her holographic hair aside. "Its just that I wouldn't feel right if I left you here alone," she looked around the buzzing room of guests. "It does not fit protocal."

Optimus laughed deeply, somewhat surprised. "I am perfectly capable of surviving on my own, Andromeda. But I appriciate your concern."

She blushed slightly.

"You are welcome to stay if you wish," he chuckled softly, "I would hate to deprive these people of such beauty."

She raised her eyes at him, blushing furiously.

"I'll catch up with you later," he smiled at her.

He turned and headed towards the door to the main lobby, smiling proudly at himself.

**An hour later**

After conversing with the obviously intoxicated Halloway, Optimus had his leave. He left the hotel with much more confidence (and pride) then when he had entered. After sitting next to the piano and conversing every so often with random people, he had spotted Andromeda slipping away from the main building, heading towards the water-front. He had stored her position, and was heading there now.

His Autobot comrades had not commed him, or spoken to him, since their departures. It probably was a good thing, because he was a mech with a mission. He was going to find Andromeda, and he was going to...

Really, he had no idea _what _he was going to do.  
Whether it was to listen, to talk, to advise, or to romance, he didn't care. He just wanted to earn her trust and respect. He would do whatever necessary to make her his own. Optimus would walk to the end of the earth for her, if need be.

He pulled up when he spotted her.

She was sitting in the sand, still formally dressed, looking at the sky. Stars had dotted the vast expanse, sparkling wonderfully above them. Optimus watched her carefully; silently, as she gazed up at the sky.

'Absolutely breathtaking.'

He decided to introduce himself to the scene. "Breathtaking, isn't it?"

She perked up. "Oh, Optimus," she stood, brushing herself off, "It's you."

"Who else would it be?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she chuckled, "What are you doing out here?"

"I followed your energy signature," he shrugged. "Out of habit. I apologize,"

She laughed at him. "Why do you apologize for everything you say to me? You don't have to unless I get offended,"

He smiled and said nothing for a second. Optimus changed the subject. "You've changed since your arrival."

She blinked. "How so?"

"You're..." he searched for the right word, "somewhat, free. Is that right?"

She lifted the hem of her dress and brushed aside some of her hair. "Perhaps. Actually, I think freedom does describe how I feel." she stared at the dark water for a moment. "Probably courageous more than free."

"Really. From the time of your arrival I thought you were fearless."

She stared at them from the corner of her eye. The sparkle from her optics shown through somewhat, catching him off guard. His chest began to pound. "Fearless no; false bravery, yes."

Optimus was quiet.

"You know, I was always afraid of something, since I was little," she chuckled fakely. "At first is was mechs in general, then it was mechs at studies, mechs in the palace. As I grew older, it became the mechs around me, in the council, the royals," she sighed. "I always thought they were out to harm me because of my gender. Since I was a femme born unto a Council member, I thought everyone would think I was a curse,"

"You're not a curse."

She smiled. "I know that now." she stepped into the wet sand. "But then I was voted into the Council. I became strong; fearless, in my decisions and my views. I learned to stand up for myself. And to push down my fear of mechs."

He was silent and let her continue. 'She's opening up even more,' he processed. 'A head in the right direction.'

"I taught myself not to care anymore. To ignore the feminine side of my programming that wanted romance," she let her dress fall into the dirty sand. "I became...malechovanist."

'Yikes,'

She looked to the sky. "I thought I had defeated that feeling when I met my first love. And he never came back, I became even harder, more determined to be a better leader than I was a femme. I decided that after my father died that I would find whoever was second in command of Cybertron and the Core. I vowed on my name to protect whatever my father had died for, and that's when I got your transmission," she looked at him and his spark burned. "I was ready for whatever my life-cycle threw at me. Whether war or mechs, it didn't matter. I was hard-set on never finding romance,"

He swallowed as she stepped foreword. "And then I ran off, from you. I went to that farm, met a little boy, Alex. He taught me some things."

"What things?"

She chuckled. "Personal things," she stepped around him and began to make tracks, walking from him. "And then I found myself."

"Where were you hiding?" he breathed.

She sighed. "Here. On earth," she stopped and looked up at him from above her lashes, "Thinking of you."

His cooling fans immediately clicked on. 'Oh, thank you Primus!'

"Really. I thought you had no intention-"

Andromeda laughed at him. "Intentions can change," she whispered. "Destiny's are always set. It's just...sometimes we take the detours to evade them."

He inhaled deeply. Wise words from a wise femme.

"And you were right. Fate has brought us together, in some way."

"Are you saying-"

She tensed when he stepped up behind her. "I'm not saying that I'm ready," she exhaled as he traced his fingers up her bare arm. "But I'm saying I can try. As long as you respect my pace, I can try. That's a promise." When she didn't pull away, he took the opening.

"Well then, I promise to respect you," he dipped his head to whisper into her holographic ear. His fingers were barely touching her arm, whisking her skin gently. She was slightly tense, but slightly. "And I'm glad you've seen reason."

She turned to face him head-on, grabbing his thick arm and stepping back from him. "So am I, Optimus."

He melted when she said his name.

"So am I."

:: Hope deferred makes the heart sick, but a longing fulfilled is a tree of life.

Proverbs 13:12 ::


	19. 19: A Bittersweet Ending

~In Love and War~

**:: Chapter 19 ::**

_Optimus_' soft gaze penetrated Andromeda as the stars above them danced onto the darkened waters beside them. Though he was a holoform, his shining blue optics bored into her body, overwhelming her with their sincerety. For a long time she stared into his optics, trying to make herself understand her fear of him. She felt safe beside him. But how could she love someone after all that had happened?

She promised him that she'd try, and try she would. Andromeda knew she loved him-adored him-but she had forgotten how to love someone. She had been so bound up in her romantic desires that she had squashed it down inside of her. How would she rouse those desires now?

"Optimus," she swallowed nervously.

He smiled and took her hand in his, "Yes?"

She took a breath and her alternation mode shivered. "I'm not sure how to do this anymore," she diverted her eyes, baking from him like a nervous animal. "It's been so long since I-"

"Listen to your spark," he whispered gently, bringing her holographic hand to his lips. He kissed her knuckles gently. "It will tell you, my love." her chassie quivered, and her fluids ran cold.

Optimus took her hand and pressed her palm to his cheek, which was smoothly shaven. He kissed her palm slowly, optics locked on her. Andromeda wanted to pull back, her systems screamed for it, but she stood firmly planted, optics frantically scanning his. His strong fingers caressed her arm. Her knees began to go week. Something cold penetrated her feet, water. It didn't matter. Really all that mattered now was him.

"What if I don't know what it's saying?"

Optimus chuckled. "Listen. Let your body tell me."

She clossed her eyes. Andromeda wanted to step closer to him and run her fingers through his organic hair. Her fingers tingled at the processings. His eyes closed and he breathed slowly, hands whisping over her arm. Her body began to tremble. Andromeda was terrified. What if he left her? What if he didn't truly love her like he said? What if...

_Enough what ifs,_

She exhaled and stepped closer to him. Her alternation mode burned like fire where she sat, even the cool water which lapped over her holographic feet burned like hot tar. Optimus' eyes popped open as she set a shaky hand on his chest. She trembled and slipped the other from his hand, placing it gently on his shoulder.

She couldnt speak, much less breath, but she did what her body felt. Reaching on tip-toes, she met him half-way and let her lips hover below his. She was petrified-never been kissed. Hotrod had blown her kisses many times, even whispered them into her ear, but never had she actually been kissed-save a family member. Mechs had terrified her. But this...this was twice the terror. What if he pulled back from her? She to him? No, she wouldn't. She loved him. Or whatever this emotion was inside her, battling for the win. Her internal scale was tipping in his favor, and she was helplessly falling in love with him. With no escape.

"I-" she began, words caught in a lump in her throat. Her mouth felt dry, and tight. She could barely breath her spark hammered so fast. Her ventricle systems couldn't catch up. Optimus' hot breath cascaded down her cheek, onto her neck. His breathing was deep, gentle, and patient. She felt his anxiety.

_Should I do this?_

His lips were enticing, beckoning, temping.

_Do it. _

Then, with a surge of speed, she pressed her lips to his. At first he was too shocked to respond, but once she didn't pull back, he met her passion. His holographic lips hungrily devoured hers, and she met him with the same vigor. His thumb caressed her cheek, and her fingers ran through his hair. Out of breath and stunned, she pulled back and gasped for breath.

Optimus stared at her, awestruck yet satisfied.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

He chuckled, and his alternation mode rumbled and moved closer to hers. "No," he took her face in his large hands and pulled her closer. "You did everything right."

Optimus kissed her once more, this time gently, more tenderly. She liked it.

Her body trembled with desire. All the walls she had put up against him crumbled like waves. The fear she had known as a child vanished completely, leaving no trace in her memory banks that it had ever resided there. Andromeda felt protected, desired, and loved. Her spark seemed to come alive, as if bound from all those steller cycles of grief and dissention. She felt fully free now. Andromeda put down her defenses and smiled slowly up at him.

"Something tells me that you are more than ready to accept me."

Andromeda nodded slowly. "I am. I am ready for you."

He chuckled. "Is there still a set pace?"

"Nothing hasty," she giggled, "but I'll be right beside you."

Optimus pulled her into a strong, loving embrace and set his chin ontop her head. She felt his sparkpace inside of him, and she melted into his chest. "At long last, I finally have you,"

"Long last? It's been a week," she murmured.

He chuckled. "As I said, long last."

Pushing back from him, she laced her fingers through his and they began walking. "I'm still somewhat frightened, but not of you," she murmured lovingly. "I'm no quite sure what."

"Is it fear, or is it nervousness?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know."

He wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. "Whatever it is," he kissed her temple, "I love you all the same."

**Sky, the same time**

_Blasted Autobots, _Starscream told himself, _thinking they can hold me, Starscream; supreme ruler of all Decepticons, hostige. They're insane, _he snarled as the dull, throbbing pain in his wrist increased as he tracked their location. He was close, that was all he knew. Close to his revenge.

Escaping the barracks wasn't hard. The stassis-cuffs, he'd found, had some type of programming glitch that he was able to override. After he had disabled them, he'd been lucky enough to evade the security systems and steal away with minimal damge to himself-or the base. As much as he hated the fact that he hadn't gotten to destroy it completely, he was thankful to get out. He still had no contact with his brothers. But he didn't need them quite yet.

Scanning the shoreline for any Autobot traces, he slowed his pace. They had to be here, it was a celebration for them. Surely Optimus wouldn't leave their ES readings online, that much he knew, but he still could scan. There had to be sometype of trace for the governement to hold their positions.

At least, he hoped so.

_AUTOBOTS ACCOUNTED FOR-SUPREME COMMANDER OPTIMUS PRIME, ANDROMEDA AXELLIS_

_ EXCERCISE EXTREME CAUTION_

_ Excellent, _he told himself.

A stealth attack would be perfect. Especially if they were in holoform. He could use his and follow them to their alternation modes and destroy them there. Yes, that would be perfect. With too many humans around the perimeter for Optimus to worry about, they wouldn't dare fight him head-on. Not here anyway.

But Starscream wasn't concerned.

**Beach, that same time**

Andromeda, despite the warmth eminating through her spark, sensed something wasn't right. She could feel it in her fluids. She scanned the perimeter with caution, looking for ES signatures. The scan was in progress when her systems went off, causing her to stop short as she read the messages.

_DECEPTICONS ENBOUND-STARSCREAM_

_ CAUTION ADVISED_

She swallowed hard. Starscream? Around? How was that possible? He was supposed to be at the base, locked in stassis cuffs. Fear doused her body, along with concern. Pulling into first gear and deactivating her parking brake, her alternation mode sped towards the beach. Optimus caught this from their place on the beach.

"What are you doing?"

She lifted her dress and ran out to meet the bouncing headlights from the treeline. "It's Starscream! He's here!" she shouted. "Gather the others!"

"What are you talking about? Starscream's-"

Her alternation mode skid to a stop, kicking up sand. Optimus' semi form came into view from behind. Andromeda disengaged her holoform and transformed herself right on the beach, his holoform disappearing.

_CYBERTRONIAN DEFENSE SYSTEM INITIATED_

_ WEAPON SYSTEM INITIATED_

_ BATTLE SYSTEMS READY_

She activated her night-vision and readied her blaster on her wrist. Scanning the sky overhead, Optimus transformed beside her, his hulking form stepping up in front. His energon blaster glowed to life, and his night-vision initiated, scanning the sky as well. His massive hand brushed hers, taking it swiftly and enveloping it.

"Do you see him?" she whispered.

He shook his helm, "No. I don't-wait,"

"Do you see that? North by northwest?" she asked.

Optimus nodded. "Yes, I do," he stepped forword. "That's him."

"He's coming straight for us!"

The beach suddenly erupted into a ball of yellow light. Sand sprayed everywhere and the earth shook. The blast sent both of them flying backwards; Andromeda hitting a patch of thick palm trees, and Optimus sliding to a stop on the sandy terrain. The whirr of engines above them stopped, and a hard _thud _landed in front of them. Andromeda stabled her scrambling systems and slowly managed to get to her servos.

"You thought you could contain Starscream!" the Decepticon Seeker bellowed, stepping towards her. "You insubordinate fool!"

Andromeda moaned quietly and touched her helm.

"This is the last time I encounter you, femme, the last time!"

He lunged for her, and his massive body collided with her dazed form. He knocked her backwards, into a tree, slamming her recovering shoulders into the hard, earth substance. She screamed and grabbed his neck, squeezing with all her might. He choked, and she shoved him off of her. He stumbled backward, his feet causing the earth to rumble under his massive weight. Screams and bouncing lights came from the direction of the hotel.

This time, his weapons charged. The charge cycle began in her blaster, but not fast enough to meet his. Starscream aimed for her and fired his weapons, sending her running. Optimus stood quickly on his servos and switched weapons to his set of energon blades, now glowing orange. He headed for the Seeker, head on. Andromeda managed to miss Optimus and fire at the Decepticon.

"Prime, look out!"

Ducking into a roll which made the beach shake, Andromeda popped up on one knee and fired another shot at Starscream. He dodged it, sidestepping toward her and aiming his weapons on Optimus. Optimus cleverly dodged them all. Andromeda managed to rise to her feet and head for the Seeker.

But, he spun around and showered in an array of bullets. They splattered against her arm, causing fragmetns of pain. She growled and spit off some machine gun rounds from her wrists. Optimus intercepted the distracted Starscream in hand-to-hand.

She processed the situation out. No processings came to mind at the moment, only the desire to attack and rip his optics from his helm. Coming up behind him, Andromeda rammed her elbow joint into his shoulder blades, causing him to curse in Cybertronian. Pushing off Optimus, he spun around to intercept her.

"It's over, Starscream," she managed to spit out, trying to fend off his massive weight, he knees buckled, but she kept her position. "Two against one is not fair odds,"

"For _you _perhaps,"  
She spotted the orange blade coming from behind and ducked out of the way. They collided with Starscream's back, causing him to scream. With a quick move, Starscream sprang into the air and began his transformation. Optimus leapt to intercept him, grabbing hold to his foot and sinking the Seeker back to the sand. Optimus began his assault on the mech.

Andromeda processed fast. Biting her lower lip-plate, she could think of no way to take him down without constant fighting. But there had to be a way that was quick, fast, and lethal. She was going to destroy him, once and for all.

_What would father do?_

Optimus was struggling to fend off the Decepticon, so she ran to intercept him. She leap-frogged over Optimus and pressed her foot into Starscream's chest plating. He screamed and his systems sparked.

"You'll regret this, femme!"

Starscream grabbed her ankles and yanked her down. She yelped and his servo connected with Optimus' face. Blasting a quick shot to his chest, Optimus was down in the sand. Andromeda saw this from her place on the ground and screamed when he didn't get up.

"Optimus!"

Starscream cackled.

She narrowed her optics at him and growled. "NO!" she grabbed his ankles and forced him into the sand. He pushed himself up and leaped into the air again. Andromeda looked to his transforming form and then a huge palm tree. Quickly pushing herself to her knees, she fired a rip-line into the one tree, looped it around itself, and then fired it onto Starscream's ascending body. She rolled out of the way, onto her back and aimed her blaster. Charging it to full capacity, she fired it at the whirring Seeker.

He screamed and began to descend quickly. Wasting no time, or chances, Andromeda fired at him continually, until he stopped screaming. He hit the black water and sizzled, body smoking heavily. His reading turned off instantly, and his systems began taking in water. No ES reading, no warning. Just silence.

Then a massive ball of orange erupted from beneath the surface, and a mushroom cloud rumbled above them. Andromeda sank down next to Optimus' form, a wave of water dousing her and him on the sand. More sand, slime and fish fell to the ground around them, a tidal wave of water slapping onto the sand below.

Starscream was offline.

The screams, explosions, honking and chaos at the hotel faded from her audio receptors. She pushed herself up and looked down at Optimus' still form, optics closed. A sob emerged in her throat and made it to her lips, and tears brimmed her optics. Laying a large hand on his chest, she felt nothing.

"Optimus," she sobbed quietly, spark tearing completely in half.

He didn't respond. She scanned him for any injuries and found the damage catastrophic. She gasped and wrapped her fingers through his massive ones. Her eyes glowed in the night air, and her spark hummed faster and faster. She sent an emergency frequency to Ratchet and Phoenix.

Still nothing from Optimus.

"Listen to me," she gritted her teeth, "You'd better not leave me here alone, Optimus Prime," she sobbed, halfway moaning, "Just when I started to have affections for you." she scowled to the sea. Her systems began to slow, grief settling again inside her. Already the wall that was once around her spark began to rebuild itself. Her world was falling apart, all over again.

"You promised," she weeped, resting her head against his chest, "You promised you'd be here. You promised me," she kissed his hand multiple times, sobs racking her form. Sirens in the distance, probably belonging to Ratchet and Phoenix.

"Don't leave me here." she whispered to him, touching his faceplate with her palm. He was still and silent, systems not functioning. Had he too suffered from the massive blow to his chest? It was smoking, she knew that, and somewhat deformed. It had a small glow to it. "Not when I love you too much," she buried her faceplates in his torso and cried harder.

The pain returned. The pain of losing Hotrod, her father, and her mother. All the stellar cycles of darkness spent in the Council returned, laughing at her internally. The void that had formed in her gut and in her spark grew deeper. This time it wouldn't be filled. Her data banks filled with images of her past, and it felt as if a hot spike was lodged deeper into her spark than ever before. The bitter taste in her mouth returned, and her fluids soured.

"I love you," she uttered through her sobs.

The moments blurred by in tears and pain.

Her dripping frame laid atop his, the sea water making her turn salty and grainy. She didn't care. Energon seeped from his chest wound, and mixed itself with her oozing wounds. She kissed his palms endlessly, relishing the moment just minutes before when his lips were on hers. Andromeda then laid herself parallel to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Nuzzling her tear-stained faceplates into his biceps, she rested beside him.

Then, clicking.

Soft' internal clicking, as if his systems were restoring. Andromeda heard this and perked up, the last sob still caught in her throat. She ran her fingers over his chest and waited, holding her breath. Then, the glowing in his chest grew larger. Andromeda rose to her knees and lifted her hands from his body. Watching, she gasped.

In one sudden movement, Optimus' body jerked to life, his optics opening with a pop. He gasped, gulped in air, and lurched. Andromeda gasped, hands flying to her mouth as he settled in to the sand again, moaning and systems clicking and flickering. He turned his helm towards her and narrowed his optics towards her.

"Optimus? Y-you're..._online_?" she uttered, hands began to tremble in delight. She gently reached for his faceplate, but then jerked back cautiously. Chuckling softly, his hand searched for hers and brought it to his metallic lips.

"Of course I'm online," he managed quietly, "I believe I went into stassis for a moment."

She swallowed the lump and rising fluid in her throat, forcing it down. "I thought..."

"I know what you thought," he searched her optics, "And I heard everything."

She gasped again.

Optimus smiled slightly. "I promised I wouldn't leave you. And I intend to never break that promise, my love." They were quiet a moment, and Ratchet and Phoenix's alternation modes came into view, along with the NEST members running out to meet them. "So. Do you think you're ready to become my spark-mate yet?"

She chuckled and waved the processing away. "Don't talk of such things," a tear dripped down her cheek. "Not just yet. Just focus on recovering first, all right?"

He chuckled and smiled gently. She returned it. He fingered her hands and searched her optics. She gulped and he whispered. "I love you, Andromeda Axellis."

Andromeda chuckled and nodded. "And I love you, Optimus Prime."

And for the first time, it didn't hurt to say it.

:: _The Lord gives strength to his people; the Lord blesses his people with peace._

_Psalm 29:11 ::_


End file.
